Out Of Vegas
by TheMetrist
Summary: Ana is a newly divorced, single mother of twin daughters. She tunes into her wild side, ultimately taking a trip to Vegas, and ends up waking next to Christian Grey with a ring on her finger. She soon finds out that what happens in Vegas, doesn't always stay there. MA for strong sexual content. Very AU and OOC. Spontaneous Ana. Caring Christian.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

 ***Ella is alive and well, therefore, Christian was never adopted.**

 ***The original Grey's (Carrick, Grace, Elliot, etc), last names will be Davis, so it won't be confusing.**

 ***Completely AU and OOC since every body's life took a different path.**

 ***This story will be updated frequently**.

 **Warning** : **Strong sexual content (No BDSM) and brief language**.

* * *

Part - 1 "Introduction"

* * *

 **Las Vegas, Nevada.**

The sun shone through the gold and white curtains as a cool breeze lightly blew in from the half-opened window. Ana could hear the faint chirping of birds and taste the strong alcohol, still bitter on her tongue. She stirred awake, her muscles surprisingly sore as she moved, and sunk back into the soft bed. It smelt like vanilla and musk. She yawned as she turned her head to look at the clock that illuminated 11:05am in bright red. She quickly sat up, feeling a terrible headache spread across her forehead. She silently vowed to never drink this much again. Groaning, she rubbed her temples and vaguely glanced around the room. It was huge; messy, but huge. Clothes were thrown about, jewelry was hanging off the dressers, sheets were crinkled in the corner, room service plates were lying on the floor, and a few empty bottles of very expensive wine were in a trash can... That was also flipped over. Before the human hurricane had hit this room, it was gorgeous. Gold trimmed mirrors, crystal embroidered dresser knobs, a king size bed, silk curtains, and a balcony that definitely lead to a beautiful view. _I'm the human hurricane,_ Ana thought as last nights event came rushing back to her. _We're the hurricane_ , she corrected, horrified, as she slowly raised her left hand to see the huge diamond ring on her finger. She cupped her other hand over her mouth to suffocate a gasp.

"You did not," she quietly chanted, gradually turning her head to see a man asleep next to her. She allowed her gaze to move to the broad shoulders, the masculine back, and only a thin white sheet keeping his modesty. _You did_. She realized she was naked as well and blushed profusely as she racked her brain to remember his name. "No, not Tristian..." she muttered. "Christian!" she said proudly, immediately regretting how loud she was. He turned over and she stayed as still as possible. They didn't exactly have the most conventional marriage, so she wanted to leave as quickly and as unseen as she could. He didn't wake up though, he just settled back into a peaceful sleep. His damp curls fell loosely over his forehead and he had a shadow of a smile on his face. Ana imagined he was having a great dream. Maybe about her... Or his wife. Ana frowned and wondered why her mind did this to itself. He was probably single. But it didn't matter of course, she wasn't staying anyway. Carefully, she got out of bed so she wouldn't wake the stranger laying beside her, and searched for her underwear. She found her garments in a chair and quickly put them on. She spotted her bra on the floor, but it was on Christian's side of the room, so she decided against collecting it. She did not want him to wake up, nor did she want to explain how this was the worst mistake of her life. She didn't see her clothes anywhere and blushed in shame. Hoping against hope, she tip-toed to the dresser an opened a draw. Alas, the draw had two plain white button down shirts and black pants. Not her style, but it would have to do. She was about to reach in, then stopped as arms lazily wrapped around her waist.

"Good Morning... " Christian murmured against her hair. His voice was extra deep and sexy since he just woke up. Ana relaxed and leaned into him. "I missed you," he whispered as he placed soft kisses along her neck. Ana bite her lip stop from moaning, but it didn't help much. He smiled against her shoulder, loving that he had this effect on her. In one graceful motion, he lifted her up bridal style and carried her to the bed, laying her on her back with her legs hanging off the bed. He bent over, kissing her through her panties, then slid them off and tossed them next to the chair in the corner. Ana's thoughts of leaving were long gone as she felt her body build with the familiar anticipation that she felt last night.

Christian knelt between her legs, his gray eyes hooded as he stared into her large blue ones. His gaze dropped from hers to get a good, long look at her bare sex. _Damn_ , she was sexy. Her pale lips were already glistening with pre-cum, her clit large and pink. He licked his own lips before leaning in and running his tongue along her flesh, folding his mouth over her sex and groaning with satisfaction. Ana opened her legs wider in response, then immediately flushed at her own eagerness, but Christian just smiled sheepishly. The warm, tingly breeze from his breathe caressed her pussy, making her breathless. No one had ever went down on her before, not even her ex-husband. She now realized that she was missing out on a lot.

He flicked his tongue against her clit then began sucking her pussy into his hot mouth. Ana threw her head back into the mattress. She wasn't going to last long if he kept this up. She arched her back to get herself as as deep inside of his mouth as possible. She was quaking helplessly at the glorious sensation surging through her body. But he gripped her thighs and held her still, diving his tongue in and out, then up and down, and circled her swollen bud.

"Oh my...oh, Christian," Ana breathed as she was close to her release. Christian sucked her over and over, bringing her closer to her orgasm. His erection throbbed as she moaned his name. It made him more eager to please. He didn't care that he had just met and married her yesterday. All that mattered was that she was shaking beneath him, and the ring on her finger meant that she was all his. And he planned on keeping it that way. Determinedly, he massaged her clit with his tongue in firm merciless circles and pushed one long finger into her, steadily pumping in and out.

Ana was quickly unraveling and she gripped the sheets, letting out a pleasure filled cry as her body violently shook against the bed and Christian. She came apart around him and he lapped her up, relishing her tangy-sweetness in his mouth.  
Christian indulgently kissed her left thigh, then switched to her right thigh as she recovered from her orgasm. He made his way up to her stomach, gently nibbling her belly button along the way, and placing kisses between her breast. Ana bit her lip and wrapped her legs around him, wanting him closer, loving the feel of his weight on top of her. He was hot and hard, resting against her slick opening. They both moaned in husky whispers as Christian buried his face in the crook of her neck and rubbed himself against her.

Ana squirmed beneath him. Being a stranger be damned. She was burning to feel him inside of her. "Christian, please." She whispered, and he grabbed hold of her hips, lifting his head to press his lips sloppily against hers before thrusting into her powerfully. Her heat sheathed his throbbing cock, slick and tight. She could barely get a sound out before his tongue was inside, devouring her mouth as he pumped in and out of her. His cock was like a piston, stroking her without mercy, and she took him with a small, breathless moan each time. She clenched around him, moaning into his mouth when his lips parted hers to suck hungrily on her bottom lip.

Christian wanted this all the time. He knew it with certainty as he drove himself in and out of her hot canal, now kissing at her plump breasts. There was no turning back, now. She had to be his. They had to be together. He wanted to do things to her that she never even thought of. Every single night. And then he wanted to wake up to the sight of her glowing in the sunlight every morning. He hoped she would let him. He didn't think he could pretend that this was just another crazy cliche thing to do in Vegas.

He took one of her erect nipples in his mouth, twisting it as gently as he could with his teeth. He was so close, but he held out because he needed to feel _her_ crash around him. He reached between her legs and roughly rubbed her swollen clit with his thump. Ana's body shuddered all over.

"Come for me Anastasia," Christian said in a husky grunt, his warm breathe against her collar bone, sending pleasant shivers down her spine. Ana screamed out as she felt lighting surge through her body and she collapsed around him. Christian continued thrusting as Ana quivered, drenching his thick cock in her come. His release came shortly after, and he pulled out to come hot and thick, all over her stomach. He sat up on his elbows, lifting his weight off of her, as they they both panted, coming down from their high.

Christian stood up and walked to the bathroom. He came back with a towel and leisurely wiped his seed off of Ana's stomach. He laid back down (he was still hung-over from last night), and mumbled her to come back to bed. The idea was very tempting and Ana was exhausted from their recent activities, but she knew this was all a mistake. She had two beautiful children at home that Christian would never accept. And as soon as he was sober, he'd be a responsible adult too, and know that marrying someone the same day you meet them would never work.  
Ana stood up and collected the clothes in the draw. She changed in the bathroom and came back out to find Christian fast asleep. She thought about leaving a note, then decided it was best not too. She took her ring of, setting it on the dresser, then walked out the door.

Ana got on the first flight back to Seattle.

* * *

 **Three days ago**  
 **Seattle, WA.**

"Please tell me again why you let Ian see them?"

"He's their father."

"He's an asshole."

"He's _my_ asshole."

Kate let out a dry laugh.

"He used to be. Look around your house, Ana. What do you see? Pictures. Family pictures all including Ian. I bet if I go to his house, I won't find one picture of you."

Frowning, Ana poured coffee into her mug. "I need to get the girls ready."

Kate sighed as she followed Ana into the kitchen.

"Mommy! Emma threw her PB&J on the floor!" cried Maria.

"It had a fly on it!" retorted Emma.

"It's okay, I'll make another one," said Ana. "Kate, can you make Emma another sand which? I have to do Maria's hair."

"No problem," replied Kate.

Ana finished the side-braid on Maria's hair, much like the one she made on Emma's. She always gave her daughters matching hairstyles and matching outfits. She even loved it when they ate the same foods, but that almost never happened because they had very different taste.

"Stop treating them like Barbie dolls."

Ana frowned at the sound of Ian's voice. Once upon a time, she loved him and was proud to call him the father of her children. After she found him in their bed with another woman, most of that changed. However, she was still loved him and was willing to make things work, if only for the sake of their daughters. And they did work on their relationship, although, Ana never fully trusted him, but she completely forgave him. There was a point were they were happy again or at least that's what Ana had thought until Ian tossed divorce papers on the kitchen table one morning. Ana tried to reason with him for weeks, but it was no use. He told her he found someone else and would really appreciate if she signed the papers. They went to court and she got full custody of Maria and Emma, but she still let Ian see them on weekends. He was their father after all.

"It wouldn't kill you not to criticize everything I do," replied Ana.

Ian ignored her.

"Girls, why don't you go get in the car? I need to talk to Ana."

The twins ran out the door, leaving the adults alone.

"'I need to talk to Ana?'" mocked Ana. "I'm their mother and you need to address me as such when they're around."

"Calm down. That's what I need to talk to you about." groaned Ian.

Ana crossed her arms and waited for him to continue.

"Scarlett and I are getting closer and becoming a little family, you know?"

Ana's frown deepen. Scarlett was Ian's girlfriend - an auburn haired, green-eyed goddess, with legs for days.

"So?"

"I want an couple extra days with the kids, so she can get to know them better."

"I don't think that's a good idea," replied Ana.

"You're being unreasonable. Your gonna stop me from building a new life?"

"You were _my_ life." Ana snapped. She took a deep breathe and closed her eyes. "Get out."

"She just wants to meet them."

"Get out."

* * *

 **Grace Elementary School**

* * *

"Its been two months, I repeat, two months. You need to get back into the dating world."

"I don't want to bring a strange man around Maria amd Emma." replied Ana.

Kate rolled her eyes.

"I said date, not marry. They don't have to know what you do."

"What about Ian?"

"What about him? Do you hear yourself? You're holding on to a man that cheated on you, then divorced you. Not to mention how he flaunts his new girlfriend in your face. Get over him."

Ana sighed as she stared down at the children's homework she had just finished grading. For once, she wished she had more to do.

"You've been steady with Elliott for two years, so that's easy for you to say."

"Oh come on, you know I've had my fair share of bad break ups. I wish I could be more sensitive, but I always hated Ian. Gosh, Ana, at least take a vacation," said Kate. "Drop the kids off at Carla's house so you and I can go somewhere."

"I can't leave," Ana mumbled.

"Why not? It'll be a fun girls weekend. I've already been planning."

"No thanks," said Ana as she straighten out the schoolwork and stuffed it in her bag.

"In Vegas!"

"Kate, I don't want-"

"I heard a new casino is opening this weekend. It'd be the perfect place to let loose."

"Are you even hearing me?" Ana said as she slung her purse over her shoulder.

Kate groaned.

"You're a young beautiful, lady. And the world is at your finger tips, but you'd rather curl on your couch and eat stale potato chips. For once, at least do something you wouldn't dare to do!"

Ana grabbed her keys off her desk.

"I'm going home, Kate."

* * *

Ana drove down the street listening to low jazz. She hated jazz, but it fit her mood. She couldn't think of Ian as a lost cause like Kate did. He was her high school sweetheart, her first love, and the father of her children. Things used to be great, then everything slowly fell apart. Arguments would last longer and normal talks would get shorter. She wished she had seen the signs earlier. Maybe she could have saved her marriage.

When Ana got home, she warmed up a can of chicken noodle soup for dinner, sat on the couch, and watched a muted TV. She always felt so lost without her daughters laughter filling the room. There were many times she thought of not letting Ian see the kids at all, but then she'd feel guilty. Ana ate a spoonful of soup, barely tasting anything. She usually used this time to think of where she went wrong in her relationship, but tonight her thoughts went a different path. She thought about what Kate said. _At least do something you wouldn't dare to do_. Ana frowned into her soup. It had been so long since she went out unless it was for work. She wouldn't even leave her house for weeks after Ian asked for the divorce. Kate literally had to drag her outside. Ana glanced at the family picture that sat on the bookshelf. It was taken one year after she had had the twins, and they were all smiling and and being happy on the beach. _I bet if I go to his house, I won't find one picture of you._

Ana turned off the TV and set her now cold soup down. She was definitely going out tonight. She decided to go to her local bar, Little Red's. It was relatively quiet in the mornings and evenings, but it came alive at night. Which was exactly what she was planning on doing: coming alive. She found a yellow, strapless dress in the back of her closet that she wore on her third anniversary. She couldn't bring herself to wear that one, and settled with a black mini dress with matching black stilettos. She looked in the mirror. What once had fit perfectly, now clung to her body. Ana sighed, making a mental note to jog sometime, and put on a mascara and lipstick.

 _What are you doing?_ Ana wondered as she entered the bar. The music was terribly loud and everybody seemed to dance or gyrate off rhyme. _Having fun!_ her conscious snapped at her. Guys were ogling at her already, but she spotted an empty stool next to a blonde girl in a cowgirl hat and sat down.

"Hi," said Ana.

The blonde glanced her way, squinting and sizing her up.

"I never seen you here before."

"I don't go out much," mumbled Ana.

"Ain't nothing wrong with a homebody. What are you drinking?"

"Uhm... " Ana only drank wine on occasions. She had no idea what kind of hard liquor she liked. The woman seen inexperience written all over Ana's face and giggled.

"Two shots," she told bartender. Their shots appeared on the counter and the blonde gulped hers down. Ana was hesitant, but immediately followed suit, cringing slightly.  
"That's the spirit," said the woman as she put money on the counter. She stood up and pulled Ana with her, leading her to the dance floor.

"I-I don't this is a good idea," said Ana. She wasn't much for dancing and was as uncoordinated as an elephant in roller skates.

"Just flow."

 _Just flow_ , Ana told herself. She swayed to the beat, following the woman's lead. She never even thought of being with a girl before, but she found the blonde's movements extremely sexy.

"I never danced that much in my life!" Ana yelled over the music -why was it all techno?- as they sat on the stools again.

The woman laughed.

"That's 'cause you never had fun in your life."

Ana tipped her glass back, feeling the cool liquid burn down her throat. She was slightly offended and wondered if she was being over sensitive. She had married Ian at the young age of 19, and never been with anyone before him. She was committed and faithful to him for four years and bared twin daughters. To top off her fairy tale, her prince charming divorced her. She lived a rather dull life with many unfortunates. But Ana was just 23, and hell have no fury like a scorned woman.

The blonde tilted her head and pressed her red mouth against Ana's. Her tongue parted Ana's lips to explore further and was surprised when Ana kissed back with just as much vigor. The girl suddenly pulled away with a satisfied smirk and casually checked her phone.

"My ride's here. Till next time, darling." said the lady, her southern accent curling each word.

"Wait, what's your name?" asked Ana, still a bit dazed by what she just did.

The blonde slowly headed towards the exit and told her without glancing back; "Princess."

Ana nodded then drank the shot that the bartender set in front her. She had lost count of how many that was and blamed those on the reason why she was feeling frisky right now. She definitely had an itch to scratch, but told herself to calm down. She glanced around the room, seeing sweaty bodies everywhere, and eyes greedily latching onto hers. What would normally look undesirable to her, now looked quite exciting. She let the little devil on her shoulder take over (along with the alcohol) and set her mind on having a one night stand. She worked her charm (which consist of blushes and little touches), and easily seduced the first guy she talked to. She wasn't interested in knowing any names, so her subconscious named him John.

The bathroom door flung open as Ana and John stumbled in, clashing their lips together hungrily. He gripped her ass and hoisted her upon the sink counter, then fumbled awkwardly with the clasp and zipper of his pants.

"I'm so fucking hard for you," he slurred in Ana's ear as he edged his pants and underwear off his hips, stopping as soon as they reached his upper thigh. His erection free now, he slide a condom on. Ana wrapped her legs around him as he wasted no time thrusting into her with drunk, sloppy movements.

Ana winced at the foreign contact, the open zipper of his pants digging uncomfortably in her leg. She tried to ignore it, and the fact that her lack of wetness made every stroke hurt slightly, and feverishly kissed him, sucking his tongue into her hot mouth. He tasted like tic-tacs and alcohol. Just as the discomfort subsided, John's movements became jerky and he came inside the condom.

"Fuck," He breathed against her hair as the last of his spasm surged through his body. He then removed his flaccid penis from her, too wasted to remember he had a condom on, and just pulled up his pants. He walled out of the bathroom to rejoin the party as Ana lowered her feet onto the floor, gathering herself as she stared breathlessly into the mirror.

"You just did that," she said aloud. Her sweaty, messy haired, reflection stared back at her with a crooked smile. Despite the the tiny trickle of dry blood on her thigh from his zipper, she felt radiant and adventurous.

* * *

"Oh. My. Goodness! I can't believe you," said Kate, grinning from ear to ear.

Elliott raised his eyebrows up and down.

"Was it good?"

Ana blushed, glad to know she could count on Kate and Elliot not to judge her. It was the day after her night out and they were all huddled on Kate's couch, drinking wine. The sex was horrible, but she had felt amazing afterwards. She figured it was because she had broken the spell of staying at home and sulking over Ian. Ana relaxed once she seen how supportive her friends were and told them about her encounter with Princess.

"Princess? Is she a stripper?" ask Elliott.

"I never pegged you as one to hop the fence. You know, I went through this faze in college and I met this girl-"

"Kate, you told me this story a million times."

"Sorry, I'm just so excited to see you break out of your shell. I mean, finally! I brought two tickets to Vegas last night because I thought you'd wimp out, but I see now that I should have asked you." said Kate.

Ana furrowed her brows.

"You did ask me. And I told you no. I get the kids back tomorrow. I can't go to Vegas."

"Weren't you complaining that Ian wanted to keep the kids for a couple more days? Let him keep them."

Ana sighed. Going to Vegas wasn't her style, but neither was making out with a woman or having a one night. A girls vacation couldn't hurt. Plus, it would keep her mind off of Ian. Her eyes darted between Kate and Elliott, who were patiently awaiting her answer.

"Okay."

* * *

 **Seattle, Wa**

"Mom, please. You're the gonna break your back." said Christian as he grabbed his suitcase from her.

Ella scoffed at his exaggeration.

"Is that the last of your stuff?"

"Yes, I'll be back in a few days - one week tops. You know, you can still come of you want too." replied Christian as he put his suitcase in the trunk of his car.

Ella frantically shook her head like he knew she would. She was deathly afraid of heights, so naturally, she hated being on planes and jets. They made a living from building casinos all over the world and she never went to see one out of driving distance. Christian was heading to the grand opening of their newest one in Las Vegas today. He grinned as he glanced at his mother, who looked appalled and flattered that he asked her to go. He always asked, hoping on day she'd change her mind, and also just for shits and giggles, to see the terrified look on her face.

"I think I'll hold down the fort," she replied.

Christian grinned.

"Alright. Don't do anything crazy. I'm gonna miss you so damn much," he voiced, making her smile, and he loved that smile. Ella never told him all the details, but he knew that she was molested by her father at a very young age and ran away from home at fifteen, eventually becoming a prostitute. She was addicted to drugs for a while, but two years after she brought Christian into the world, she walked away from that life and never looked back.

Ella rolled her eyes. He knew she wasn't good at accepting affection either.

"One week tops," she repeated his words.

Christian's plane landed in Vegas around 8am. He freshened up at the 5 star hotel he rented and changed into to one of his best gray suits. Most of the day was a boring one, as he was met with fake smiles, and handshakes laced with envy, but he expected no more. He was Christian Gray; self-employed, multi-billionaire. There was a lot to hate. He met Taylor, his assistant, and the only man he trusted enough to let run the casino when he was gone.

The opening was a huge success and hundreds of people gambled and drank. Taylor told Christian to make conversation with people because it's good for business to know that the owner isn't an asshole. So he and Taylor talked with people, lingering on a strawberry blonde and a shy brunette. The brunette was a vision. Christian loved her forever pink-tinted cheeks, her large blue eyes peeking from under her dark bangs, and how her red lips gave contrast to her white dress. He found it hard to look away. It was almost frustrating. The opening of his casino was no longer the highlight of his day. He had a couple of drinks with her, but not enough to get drunk, and they talked for hours about absolutely nothing and everything. He found out that her name was just as lovely as her: Ana.

He didn't quite know what he was thinking when they went to the church and got married (he was usually more professional), but she seemed so care-free, like she was living for the first time in her life, and he was drawn to that energy. He would have done it again to feel her lips against his once their "I do's" were shared. Her knees had gotten weak and he held her tight.

Ana's face glowed when she saw the ring he bought her, so he added a necklace, a tennis bracelet, and pearl earrings. The bill was more expensive than he cared to admit, but it was worth it. They went back to his hotel and did what most newlyweds do. Everything else was a heavenly blur to Christian. But when he woke up again, she was gone. No text, no note, nothing. She even left the ring behind. _At least she isn't after the money,_ Christian thought bitterly. He grabbed the ring off the desk and put it in his pocket, then got dressed in casual wear. He went to the airport, telling the receptionist that his wife, Mrs. Grey, accidentally boarded the plane without him and he needed to know where she was going.

"Seattle, Washington." the lady told him.

He was surprised that Ana resided in the same state he lived in. Maybe it was fate.

"Thank you," replied Christian. He was more than disappointed that she left and wondered what was waiting for her back home. He didn't dread on that though. He would track her to the ends of the earth if he had too, just to convince her that they belonged together.

"I'll be taking the next flight out. I need to get back to my wife."


	2. Chapter 2

Part **-** 2

* * *

 **Seattle, Wa**  
 **Grace Elementary school**

* * *

"Alright, gather your things everybody. If your parents aren't here yet, just wait at the door. Don't go outside unsupervised."

"Yes Miss Steele," the kids said unison.

Ana smiled. People often complained about how children were brats -and some were- but Ana loved kids. They brought out the best in her and always made her smile by doing the cutest things. Throughout her life she'd been a babysitter, a day care worker, and now an elementary teacher. Even when she was young, she fantasized about the simple life with a husband and two children. And she got it. Although, she had never thought it would have panned out the way it did. Her phone buzzed and her screen come to life, showing a text from Ian.

"Speak of the devil," Ana muttered as she read his text.

 _Thanks for letting me keep the kids a couple more days. I knew you'd come around_.

Ana furrowed her brows. The last sentence infuriated her and she didn't know why. She ignored the text and slide her phone into her purse. She was supposed to stay in Vegas another day, but cut that short when she woke up in a strangers bed. Thankfully, she had saw Kate in the lobby on her way out of the hotel room or she might have left without her.

Most of the children were gone and Ana stayed with the ones whose parents were late. It was always the same two kids that were last and that tugged at Ana's heart. How could anyone always be late to pick up their kids? Ana decided not to judge. She was the one with the failed marriage. Eventually, the parents came and took their kids away.

Ana was organizing homework when Kate shimmied into the classroom with a huge grin on her face. The whole school was empty excluding them and the janitor.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Ana.

"Yesterday was amazing! You know that guy standing beside the one who was totally into you? Well, his name is Jason Taylor, and he offered me a job at one of their Seattle casinos and I have an interview tomorrow! It'll pay way more then this shitty school. No offense."

Ana rolled her eyes.

"That's great Kate. I'm glad one of us did something productive..."

"Oh, that's right, you ran off with tuxedo. And don't even try to get out of this, I can read you like a book."

Ana blushed as her mind drifted to her day with Christian. She felt a rush just picturing him and his smokey eyes, and those plump lips exploring every inch of her body. She bite her bottom lip, just thinking about him. She hated to admit it, but it was the one of the best days of her life. The first being when Emma and Maria was born. Her had water broke in the kitchen when she was smothering peanut butter on chicken (her go-to pregnancy craving) and thankfully, Kate was there to drive her to the hospital. Ian was a little late because he was at work, and missed Maria being born, who was 5 minutes older than Emma.

Ana pursued her lips.

"So?" she said, sounding a little breathless.

"So? How was it?"

"The best," replied Ana, her face flushed. "And we got married, but don't worry, I'm gonna get a divorce. His name is Christian Grey."

Kate's eyes widen.

"Ana! You had sex with the owner of the casino!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Didn't you see the huge CG letters plastered on every wall?" said Kate. "When Taylor finds out that my best friend is fucking his boss, he'll give me a promotion!"

"That's not how it works Kate. Besides, I'll never see him again." Ana ignored the disappointment that seeped into her voice.

Kate sighed.

"Whatever. I still can't believe you don't know who he is. They had his life story on the news a while ago because he was the youngest man to make a self-owned multi-billionaire company. If I'm remembering correctly, he used to be this really poor kid and his mother was a hooker or something, then she cleaned up her life. Anyway, they built huge casino empires all over the world. It was supposed to be an uplifting story like, 'These white trash people did it, so you can too!' ,but that's beside the point."

"Uhm... What _is_ the point?"

"That he's rich!" shouted Kate as she slithered on top of Ana's desk. "And you're married to him. With _no_ prenuptial agreement. If I were you, I'd drain that bastard for all he's worth."

Ana frowned.

"I'm not gonna do that."

Kate groaned and gracefully hopped off the desk.

"Fine. I'm just being grumpy because I still have a hangover."

"Tell me about it," agreed Ana as she rubbed her temples. She officially wanted to forget that whole trip to Vegas.

"Well, I'm gonna go home. Elliot is making a home cooked meal and I'm just hoping he doesn't burn the house down."

"You better speed," laughed Ana as she finished organizing the papers. She exchanged another goodbye with Kate and began grading some home work. She planned on staying over-time. It wasn't like anything was waiting for her at home. Ian still had the kids... With Scarlett. The door opened again.

"Did you forget your bag?" asked Ana.

"No, but you forgot something."

Ana jumped at the deep voice. Christian Grey in was standing in the doorway, wearing faded gray jeans and a tight black shirt that showed off his chiseled physique. He took his time as he walked over to her, gently raising her left hand, and slide her ring back onto her finger. Ana held her breathe as she watched, all of her emotions were set to the max. He looked upset, yet so handsome, and it was infuriating.

"I..." she cleared her throat and silently told herself to focus. "How did you get here?"

"On a plane."

"I mean, how-" Ana inwardly sighed. _Well played Mr. Grey._ "Why are you here?"

"I can't see my wife?" he asks innocently.

Ana's mouth formed a thin line. His attempt at being adorable was working, but she tried to give her best unimpressed look, and failed miserably.

"We need a divorce. The quicker the better, so we can both move on like this never happened."

Christian narrowed his eyes.

"Like it never happened?"

Ana glanced away, hoping to hide her blush. "We're strangers," she mumbled. "What do you want me to do?"

Christian closed the little space between them so that their body heated radiated off of each other. He teasingly brushed his lips against hers. "Try," he whispered softly, his warm breathe caressing her face like a glove. He greedily captured his mouth with hers, nibbling and sucking on her bottom lip, creating a delicious moan from Ana.

One of his hands unbuttoned her shirt quickly and precisely; It was impressive. She always missed a button even when she looked. She inhaled sharply as his thumb rubbed her nipple through the thin lace fabric of her bra in slow, circular motions. He kissed along her neck, stopping at her collar bone as his other hand gracefully unhooked her bra and tossed it away. The cool breeze suddenly hitting her bare skin harden her nipples into pink buds and Christian replaced his thump with his tongue, keeping the same slow torturous motions. His teeth grazed the swell of her breast and she arched her back, getting as much of her into his steaming mouth.

Ana gripped the desk behind her as he switched to her right breast and began to do the same thing. She surrendered to the heavenly sensation that was quickly spreading between her thighs.

"Christian," she said breathlessly. She was so close to her breaking point and needed feel him. The thought of him taking her on the desk was sending chills through her body, and someone potentially walking in was only making her wetter. _Gosh_ , he was intoxicating.

Christian suddenly freed her breast and stepped back, looking as calm and collected as ever. Ana wondered how he did that. She was a flustered mess, not too mention the whimper that escaped her mouth, but she locked that little embarrassment far in the back of her mind.

"At least think about," said Christian as he pressed a feather kiss against her lips, then turned and walked out of the classroom.

Ana could barely think. Her mind was still dizzy with lust. She was mad that he didn't let her finish. And that he thought their marriage wasn't a sham.

Ana groaned, then she felt ashamed that she wanted to fuck in her classroom. _Thi_ s _is an elementary school,_ she chided herself. But she was so _hot,_ and _aching_ for a release. She quickly rid herself of her panties and pulled her skirt up. She sat on top of her desk, and reached between her legs, massaging her fingers up and down her wet folds, imagining it was Christians tongue. She rubbed back and forth, circling and flicking her clit. She pushed two dripping fingers inside of her burning center and grind her hips forward, taking in as much as possible. She let her other hand roam up her stomach and squeeze her breast. Her whole body was on fire as she closed her eyes and let her orgasm took over. She was sweating and panting as she laid back on her desk, exhausted. It was the first time she thought of someone else besides Ian when she pleased herself, so she put this down as a win.

"... Miss Steele?"

Ana sat up. She was too invested in what she was doing that she didn't even hear the janitor walk into the room. He was frozen, staring wide-eyed at her practically naked body. Without another word, he slowly backed out of the room and shut the door.

* * *

 **Little Red's; Beer And Liquor**

* * *

Christian sat down at a table at a bar as he talked on the phone with his assistant, Taylor. The place was quiet and usually slow in the evenings, which was why he always went there. It was a complete 360 of what his casinos were like.

"So you went to see her?" deadpanned Taylor. "Why in the heavens... " he muttered. Sometimes it was hard talking to Christian. The line between being his friend and being his assistant always seemed blurry. But he didn't care and guessed that's why Christian liked him. "Well, how did it go?"

Christian shrugged as he put the phone on speaker and set it on the table to drink some of his beer.

"She thinks getting married was mistake."

"Well, you were both shit-faced drunk."

"But we weren't."

Taylor chuckled, but there was no humor to be found.

"That makes you both even crazier. What do you even want out of all this?"

"Her," replied Christian. "I'll call you back. My mother is face timing me again," he added with an irritated sigh. She always called at the worst possible times. He tapped his phone to switch the call and his screen lit up with Ella driving in her car.

"Hey, how did the opening go?"

"Everything went well."

Ella squinted into her phone.

"Where are you?"

"Didn't anyone tell you not to text and drive?"

"I'm not texting, smart-ass. Where are you?"

Christian definitely wasn't going to tell his mother that he left Vegas early to follow a woman he had just met, married, and slept with. And if he told her he was back in Seattle, she would want to see him, so he lied.

"I will be staying in Vegas a little longer. Business reasons," he replied vaguely.

"Oh, okay? I hope it's good business. Don't be a stranger, honey."

"I won't... Wait where are _you_ going?"

Ella blushed. "You're partying it up. Don't worry about me."

Christian groaned.

"Its a miracle I'm not bald from how much I worry about you. Stay out of all clubs and do not fuck that asshole you met at the supermarket."

"Uh, Last time I checked, I was the parent."

"And somehow I'm the responsible one."

Ella laughed.

"Keep me up dated on our casinos. Good bye."

"Bye," said Christian as he hung up the phone. He wasn't going to call Taylor back. He had enough on his mind with Ana and now he had his mother to worry about. Even in his teen years he was overly protective of her. He was too young too remember, but she told him stories of how she would take beatings from her pimp, because while she was supposed to be working, she'd be taking care of him. Sometimes Christian wondered why she had told him all of this, but he preferred it this way. She was here, and that's all that mattered.

* * *

The next day, Ana sat on her front porch, drinking coffee, waiting for Ian to drop the kids off. He was an hour late and she was fighting within herself about what to say once he got here. She had a devil on her shoulder, screaming to curse him out. And she had an angel on her other shoulder, telling her that he probably that a good reason and she should be patient. Ana went inside and refilled her coffee mug and drank it down like a shot. The hot liquid made her feel warm and fuzzy and she immediately thought of Christian.

 _Honk, honk._

Ana glanced out of the kitchen window and seen Ian's car. Maria and Emma came running out of the back seats before Ana barely reached the front door. She knelt down to hug them both.

"Did you two have fun?" asked Ana.

"Yeah, but we really missed you," said Emma.

"Oh, I missed you too. Go inside and clean up. I'll make a snack."

"Okay, mommy!" said Maria as she and her sister ran up the porch steps.

"I already made them breakfast before they left," said Ian as he got out of his car.

Ana ignored him. She was gonna make her daughters a damn snack.

"You're an hour late."

"I had to fix Scarlett's flat tire. She wouldn't have been able to get to work."

Ana refrained herself from frowning. She hated Scarlett with all of her heart.

"She couldn't have brought it to a mechanic?"

Sighing, Ian ran his hands over his face.

"I didn't come here to fight. Look, thanks for letting me keep the kids for a couple of extra days. The same thing next week?"

"This was a one time thing," replied Ana.

"It doesn't have to be."

"I said no."

Ian sighed.

"And you wonder why I left you," he muttered.

Ana gasped, his words cut deeper than she thought possible. She already felt the lump building in her throat.

"Okay, I shouldn't have said that," Ian said as he tried to touch her arm. Ana pulled away and hurried into her house, slamming the door shut. She heard the bathroom water on upstairs and was glad that her daughters were occupied. They didn't need to see her tears and mascara stained cheeks. Ana ripped a paper towel off its roll and dabbed her face with it. Ian always did this. He used the twins against her, often using guilt to let him see them more. He had zero custody of them, yet he acted supposed to be seeing them when Ana was just letting him.

"I thought you were gonna make us a snack?"

Ana jumped.

"Oh, gosh, Maria. I didn't even hear you. How does peanut butter and celery sound?"

Emma ran down the stairs, thumping her tiny feet on each step.

"I want trail mix! Mommy, can I have trail mix?"

"Emma, no running on the stairs. Yes, you can have trail mix," said Ana. She prepared their food and skipped on herself. She never did have time to lose the little baby weight she gained. It was only around her stomach and barely noticeable when she wore loose shirts, but it was there. Right after the twins were born, Ana tried all sorts of diets, but Ian always said she was fine the way she was. She almost smiled at the fond memory, but it was hard too, seeing how much things have changed.

"Who wants to go to the park?" she asked, and the girls nodded, their mouths full of food.

Ana jogged around the long sidewalk as she watched Maria and Emma play on the swing set. They were her pride and joy, the reason she kept going everyday. She loved when their little faces lit up with happiness, because that made _her_ happy. She wondered if Christian was good with kids. It had been her second lap around the sidewalk, and her thoughts already drifted to Christian. It was inevitable. She tried to stop herself from thinking about him any further though, because that meant she was contemplating a future together, which just couldn't happen. She'd known him for day day! She cut her jog short to play with the kids, then got some ice cream. The ice cream wasn't a success because Maria couldn't make up her mind about the flavors she wanted, and Emma spilled all of hers on her dress. Still, Ana wondered how she went four days without seeing them.

In the morning, Ana dropped the kids off at her mother's house and went to work. Ian kept calling her, but she mustered up all her will power to ignore it. She told Kate about it on their lunch break.

"What a loser..." said Kate. She had never liked Ian, so when she found out he was cheating, it wasn't surprising. It just deepened her hate for him.

"What should I do? I have to see him Friday."

"No, you don't have too. You have full custody of the twins. Just stop being so damn nice and tell him he can't see them. Its not his right."

Ana moved her salad around with her fork. She hadn't took a bite yet. Her daughters needed a father in their lives. Or maybe just a father _figure_... She immediately thought about Christian and what he had said; _Try. At least think about_ it. Well, she was certainly thinking about it. What scared her the most was him meeting her children. The chances of him accepting them were slim.

"You know I can't do that..." said Ana.

"Are you trying to get back with Ian or just play family in front of the kids? I'm on your side Ana, but you need to make up your mind."

Ana pushed her food to the side.

"I don't know. I feel nauseous."

"It's this conversation," said Kate as she stuffed the remaining of her salad in her mouth.

 _Beep_. Ana took out her phone and sighed.

"It's Ian again. He has been apologizing all morning. Maybe I'm being to harsh."

"I'm sorry, but did he say he was being harsh when he gave you divorce papers during your family breakfast?"

"Maria and Emma were too young to know what it was."

"Excuses!" shouted Kate as she stood up. "You always make excuses for lousy men. I watched you get so low because of Ian and I had to bring you back. Fuck it if you think that I'm going to watch you do that again."

"Kate-"

"I'm going back to work, and you should too." said Kate as she stormed off.

Ana sat on the bench a little longer then threw her salad away. The rest of the work day went by slowly, but the children were rowdy. It was like they all conspired against her to go crazy when she was feeling bad.

"Make sure you work on the project at home. Try to color inside the lines," said Ana as she watched the last child leave. She left early today so she wouldn't be around for amy 'surprises'. She kicked off her shoes and poured herself a tall glass of wine. She felt like she was forgetting something, but shrugged that feeling off and turned on the shower. Just then the door bell rang.

"Ian," Ana muttered. She let her hair down from its pony tail and smeared on some lipstick. _What the hell are you doing_? She asked herself. She rubbed the lipstick off on her sleeve, then regretted it. Now there was a stain. "Tell him to leave," Ana chanted all the while until she opened the door.

Christian stood there with a box of chocolates and a huge teddy bear in his arms.

"C-Christian?" she stammered. "How did you get my address?"

"Once I found put where you worked, it was pretty easy." he replied nonchalantly.

Ana nodded, feeling a little uneasy. Christian sensed this and held out the gifts to pass over the awkward null in the conversation.

"I wasn't sure if you're the chocolate or teddy bear type of girl."

Ana laughed.

"They're both great. Thank you. Would you like to come in? Wait, no, I'm sorry. I don't know what I'm saying."

Christian smiled.

"I'd love too."

Ana visibly relaxed and smiled too. She stepped aside and he walked in, setting the gifts on her kitchen counter.

Christian raised an eyebrow once he heard the running water upstairs.

"You have company?"

"What? oh, no. I was about to shower," replied Ana as Christian nodded. She nervously ran her fingers through her unruly hair. "I'm guessing you're here to talk about our... marriage?"

Christian frowned at the way she said 'marriage' as if it was somehow invalid. His gorgeous eyes became dark and Ana struggled to hold his gaze.

"I wasn't exactly planning on _talking_ , Anastasia," he said. He planned on finishing what he started.

Ana bite her bottom lip as her whole body warmed. She let out a simple "Oh,". She wasn't sure where they stood relationship wise, but she was willing to go with the flow. She was being spontaneous and she definitely wasn't going to stop with Christian staring at her like that.

"Upstairs," she whispered.

The submission in her voice made Christian swallow hard. He wanted to hear her voice like that again, preferably when she was coming. He lifted her off the floor and into his arms, then walked up the stairs. She directed him into her bedroom and he set her on her feet, in front of the bed. He carefully began to unbuttoned her shirt, his finger lightly brushing against her bare skin.

The mere memory of his steaming tongue circling her erect nipples made Ana's clit jump underneath his delicate touch. He tossed her shirt to the floor then unhooked her bra with ease, tossing it away as well. He pulled her skirt down to her ankles and she kicked it off the rest of the way. He admired her standing before him in only her white-lace panties that showed off how excited she was. He narrowed his eyes all over her body, taking in every lovely inch of her.

"Get on your knees."

His rough command made her pussy spasm deliciously and she obliged without hesitation. Ana crawled onto the bed on all fours, her hands sliding under her pillows to grip the sheets as she produced her glorious bottom for him to do with as he pleased.

Christian undressed and got on the bed as well, positioning himself behind her. He hooked his fingers into her panties, ripping them off, and throwing them to the side. The slight sting of the elastic sent shivers through her body.

He inhaled sharply as he stared at her wet sex, and he slid his hands along her supple skin until one of them was lacing into her hair. He used the other to grip one of her ass cheeks, parting it slightly. The tension of his hold on her made her shiver. He entered her smoothly, closing his eyes at the phenomenal feel of her tight canal pulling him in, enveloping him. He stayed this way for a moment to let her adjust to his length, then he began to thrust, and let all his hesitation blow away in the slight breeze streaming through one of her open windows.

After a few agonizingly pleasurable pushes of himself in and out of her, he lifted his big hand, letting it fall again quickly against her flesh with a soft slap. Ana moaned, undulating her beautiful ass against him as he pumped her, and hissed: "Do it again."

He obliged, smacking her ass lightly twice more, grasping her flesh between his fingers with the last delivery. They fucked like this, his fingers entwined in her thick hair, her back arched in a picturesque curve, her ass slamming against his pelvis as his long, hard, hot cock drilled into her over and over and over again. The visual of it was mesmerizing to him.

They fucked until she had to sit up, overcome with lust, and press her back against his chest. Her thighs bounced on top of his thighs, her sex was so wet and swollen and slippery that he had to grasp her hips in both hands to keep her from sliding right off of him.

He angled his face down to kiss her, diving his tongue inside her mouth as he pumped into her ferociously, driven mad with some kind of volatile desire for her that quickened his heartbeat and made his cock feel like it was on fire.

Then he switched up, letting go of her ass and wrapping his arms around her torso, keeping her as close to him as possible while he plundered her juicy pussy. He huffed and moaned in her ear, and she gave him all she could, swooning at the feel of his strong, warm hands massaging her breasts as he pounded into her sex like a piston.

Finally, she quaked and rumbled around his cock, sliding herself up and down with delicious determination. She moaned out breathless gasps of pleasure. "Don't stop."

Falling in love with the way she seemed to come, Christian fucked her like he was a starving man desperately in need of sustenance, nipping and sucking at her neck, his left hand on her throat and his right hand grasping at her supple breast. She came tumbling down on his swollen phallus, her tight walls clenching and un-clenching involuntarily. He almost swooned, slowing his pace, grinding into her indulgently, and then his orgasm took hold of him and he buckled over her yet again. Ana's face was pressed into her pillows, her hands gripping the sheets, her ass angled up to his pelvis, making him buck into her with desperate need. He remembered to pull out just in time, ejaculating between her ass cheeks, still gripping her throat in his hand.

He turned her on to her back and collapsed on top of her as they came down their orgasms. His weight felt deliciously intoxicating as he nudged her lips open with his, diving in for a long, slow kiss that made everything outside of himself and Ana disappear. He inhaled her strawberry scent, mixed with the musk of their love-making. He could do this every single and night. On every surface. And he was hard again, just thinking about it.

Ana felt him smile against her shoulder as his dick came to life again against the inside of her thigh. "What?" she breathed, a lazy smile playing on her own face.

Christian stood up and pulled her with him. Ana giggled as their naked bodies pressed against each other.

"Against the wall," grunted Christian. His lust filled voice was something Ana knew would be the death of her. It was so deep and sexy.

She walked to the wall, feeling the wet and gooey remnants of their orgasm clinging to her with every step. She pressed her back against the wall, biting her lip at the contradicting coolness of the it against her hot body.

Christian dug into his jeans pocket and took out a condom. He tore the foil with his teeth and slide the condom onto his head then down his throbbing cock, then walked over to Ana. He pushed his warm, lean body into hers and lifted her against the wall. Ana wrapped her legs around him as he licked her bottom lip. He angled himself so he could enter her... And he thrust _powerfully_.

"Hang on to me..." he grunted as he parted her ass cheeks slightly and began to fuck her hard and slow.

Ana did as he asked, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him tenderly as he pushed into her, thick and solid, filling her to the brim and hitting just the right spot every time.

Christian shuddered, so aroused for her it hurt. He let his stare lower to watch himself slide in and out of her glorious pussy. She felt so fucking good. So wet and warm and _tight,_ that with every thrust he wanted to disappear inside of her. He slowed down even more and she whimpered at him as he squeezed her ass.

"What do you want?" he growled, his voice deeper than she'd ever heard it. Ana clung to him, hungry for him to fuck the shit out of her until she came screaming. But she obliged him, at the same time turned on by what a beast he was.

"Fuck me, Christian," She breathed against his sexy, parted lips. "Hard. And fast."

He pulled his cock out of her completely, resting the tip at her center, causing her to grind her hips forward.

"Please...!" pleaded Ana.

Christian leaned into her and claimed her mouth, one hand letting go of her ass to lift her leg into the crook of his muscular arm. Then he started to piston into her, forcefully and rapidly, hitting her as deeply as he could each time. Ana moaned and her pussy clenched all around him as he fucked her into the wall. His balls slapped against her wet folds deliciously as he bounced her up and down his shaft.

He was going to come soon, he could feel it creeping into his hips. He reached down to massage her clit, letting go of her other ass cheek. She bucked into him as he massaged her while he fucked her.

"Ohh!" breathed Ana. Eventually she broke apart, mumbling his name breathlessly.

She was so _fucking_ sexy when she came. And she did come, all over him, practically crushing him with her legs. Christian slammed her against the wall again, plundering her hard and fast, chasing his rapidly approaching release. Finally, he exploded. His thick cock pumped come into the condom as his hips locked and his thrusts slowed. Ana clung to him, her nails digging into his back, making him come even harder.

Christian kissed her fiercely as the last of his release caused his hips to jerk a few more times against his will. He pulled out of her gently, removing the now drenched, saggy condom, and tossed it in the trash. He pressed his lips against hers for a slow, sloppy kiss and did not stop kissing her as he snatched her up into his arms with surprising deftness for an exhausted man, and carried her the few small steps to the bed. He sat her down on it, stealing another series of kisses before finally letting her lips go with a slow sigh, and rested his face in the crook of her neck.

"I want you every fucking night," he breathed hard against her collarbone, making her skin tingle pleasantly.

"Mmm..." Ana moaned in response. Much like him, she was still in cloud nine. He was by far the best lover she had, and for a second she felt guilty to think that when she had been married to Ian for years. _And now you're married to him!_ Celebrated a voice in her head that represented all things hopeful and good. _Don't remind her! This is a disaster!_ yelled her other voice that loved to find the worst in everything.

"We should start looking for houses soon. Don't worry about the budget or the location. We can go anywhere you like," whispered Christian as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

Ana untangled herself from him and he groaned in protest. She didn't know how to tell him that she had young daughters and couldn't just move in with him. She didn't want to lose him, but she still wanted a divorce... If that made any sense. It didn't matter what she said, it would seem cruel, but she hoped it he would understand that they couldn't be together. Not in the way that he wanted.

"Don't talk like that..," said Ana.

"Why not?" hummed Christian.

 _Just say it._ "This meant nothing."

"What did you say?"

"This meant-"

Christian cut her off. "I heard what you said." he snapped.

"Christian..."

"Did all of this really mean nothing to you?"

"Our marriage isn't real. It was just another thing to do at Vegas. And I wasn't myself there. Even a couple of days before that I wasn't. I was going through stuff and done things that I deeply regret. And marrying you is one of them."

The words sounded so harsh aloud and Ana would give anything to take them back if only she didn't have to see the hurt look on his face. It was a look she didn't think Christian possessed. He was always so stoic with that smoldering gaze that she didn't think even that those eyes could go sad just as easily.

"So you have thought about it," he replied.

"I do want you, Christian. I do... I just..There's things you don't know. You wouldn't want - We just need a divorce, okay?"

"No, not okay. I won't stop until you need me like how I need you. So go ahead and make all the excuses you want, but they won't help you, Anastasia."

Just then Ana's phone rang. It vibrated against her desk and lit up with a picture of her mother. She had dropped Maria and Emma off at Carla's house before work and completely forgot about picking them up. Ana held in a curse. That's what she forgot!

Christian arched an eyebrow at the phone, but Ana pretended not to hear it.

"Please go." she said, suddenly feeling exposed and pulled the cover up to herself.

Christian clenched his jaw as he studied her face. He wanted to stay and fuck her senseless until she told him what was she hiding, but he respected her wishes. So he stood up, gathered his clothes and left.

Ana let out a breathe she hadn't known that she was holding. She immediately missed his presence once the cold, emptiness of the house settled in. It only had pictures and memories of what used to be. She cleaned up the house; washing her sheets, collecting clothes, and throwing away her ruined, panties. It made her blush all over again. She wondered how he could he make her blush when she was upset with him?

* * *

Carla came over, holding a sleeping Emma in her arms.

"Thank you so much for coming over at this time. I don't know what I was thinking," said Ana as she let her mother inside the house.

"Oh, shush. Maria is asleep in the car."

Ana nodded and went outside to get her daughter. Maria's large, hazel eyes fluttered open and looked her mother.

"I'm tired, mommy."

"You and me both, sweetheart," said Ana as she lifted Maria up and brought her inside the house.

Carla squinted as she watched Ana walk down stairs after she put the twins to bed.

"Are you sore?"

"... A little," replied Ana.

"Hmm... Are you seeing anybody?"

The smug look on Carla's face made Ana want to cuss her out, and if she was raised a different way, she would have, but she was taught to respect your parents, so she stayed quiet.

After a cup of coffee, a hefty slice of carrot cake, and lots of questions that Ana vaguely answered, Carla went home. Ana couldn't stop thinking about Christian and how bad she wanted to fall asleep listening to his heart beat tonight. She knew she went about this all wrong. She checked her phone in hopes that he text, but only found a message from Ian.

 _Goodnight Ann :)_

Confused, Ana frowned. He hadn't called her that in years. On their very first date he said, "Your name is pretty, but it doesn't match how beautiful you are... Ann... now that's really beautiful." At the time, Ana laughed and blushed. It became his little nickname for her that he'd only used when they were at their finest moments. But all of those moments were long behind them and now Ana was almost upset and bewildered about why he would text her that at 1 am, bringing back all her old feelings for him. Tears fell out of her eyes as she threw her phone across the floor. Her love for him was still alive. She knew that and he knew that, but usually he didn't give a damn. Her phone beeped and she and crawled out of bed to look at it. Oh, she wanted answers from Ian right now. But the message was from Christian, and her whole body involuntarily stood at attention before she even read it.

 _I'm aware of how unfair I acted tonight. What we did in Vegas would make anyone uncertain about moving forward. I will give you space, but I need to know that you will try to make us work._

Ana's heart swelled as she read his message.

 _I will,_ she replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Part - 3

* * *

 **Seattle, Wa**

* * *

Ana woke up to the sound of faint giggles. She had slept through her alarm clock and reluctantly got out of bed, then went downstairs. Maria and Emma were huddled in front of the TV, sharing a blanket as they watched the morning cartoons.

"Girls," said Ana, placing her hands on her hips. "Do you know what time is it?"

The twins pouted as they glanced towards the clock.

"School time..." mumbled Emma.

"Okay, so go wash up and pick out your outfits. Breakfast will be waiting when you get down."

They stood up and walked from around the couch, heading towards the stairs, when Maria stopped by the kitchen.

"Whose bear is that? Can I take it to my room?"

Ana furrowed her eyebrows, utterly confused. Her eyes followed Marias's and seen the huge stuffed teddy bear sitting on the kitchen counter, along with the chocolates that Christian brought her yesterday.

"Oh, I totally forgot about that," Ana mumbled more to herself.

"I heard chocolates and plush animals are what secret admirer's bring. Do you have a secret admirer, mommy?" asked Emma.

"I think its cupid." Maria stated confidently.

"I hope it's Santa! We'll get so many presents!"

"Girls! Upstairs. Now."

"Yes, mommy," groaned the twins.

When they left, Ana pressed her palm against her head. She was having the worst headache. She took a couple of Aspirin, set the gifts into the closet, then started on breakfast. She cooked blueberry pancakes topped with maple syrup - the one food her daughters both loved. They came downstairs in matching purple dresses and black tights.

"I swear you two are angels," said Ana, causing them to giggle. "Do you mind if I do your hair while you eat?"

Neither of them minded, so Ana brushed their hair and made a long french braid down each of their backs. They finished eating quickly and Ana skipped breakfast because she was feeling sick. She packed them a lunch - carrots, ranch dressing, and a pear - then she sent them on their way with a kiss. She was watching them get on the bus when Ian's car pulled into the driveway. He got out, giving a slight wave. Ana found that odd.

"The girls just left," said Ana. She stood in the front yard so he wouldn't ask to go inside.

"Oh, that's good. That's great. But I was wondering how _you_ were doing?"

Ana frowned. Her never worried about her. Not anymore.

"I'm fine. What do you want, Ian?"

Ian sighed.

"I'm going about this all wrong. Look, I have just been thinking about you lately... And how you forgave me when I screwed up. That was always your best quality, Ana. You forgive everything."

Ana stepped back.

"Why are you doing this?" her voice was so low that he walked closer to hear, and she took another step back.

"I fucked up. Ana, I know that now."

"But you kept fucking up and I had to suffer everytime," she replied. First the text message and now this? She was on the verge of tears.

"Let me make up for lost time. I mean, its only been two months. I wanna win your trust back. Go on a date with me, It'll be like old times."

Ana couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was like the tables had finally turned.

"What about Scarlett?"

"We didn't work out. She was just a distraction anyway. The other women always were."

Ana shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I'm not the one anymore. You should try to chase your girlfriend down."

Ian mouth dropped opened.

"A-Ana, we can try. We can do it again. Think of the children."

"Go home Ian."

Ana walked back inside her home, leaning against the front door until she heard the car engine start, then fade away. She stared at the family pictures looking back at her on every desk, table, and hanging on the living room wall. She fetched a box from the basement and dumped all of the pictures in it, then returned it to the basement.

Ana exhaled.

"Better."

* * *

"You want me to send _how_ many flowers to her house?"

"It'll be fine. Just do it tonight."

Taylor shrugged.

"Whatever you say. I'm guessing she's not fully on board yet?"

"Not exactly," Christian grumbled as he put on his blazer. "I'm gonna pick her up now."

Taylor checked his watch. Ana should be at work right now.

"Are you sure you want to keep chasing after her? They're plenty of other woman who will gladly throw themselves at your feet with no hassle."

"Maybe I like the hassle?"

Taylor could sense that his employer was getting irritated, so he backed off a little.

"Alright, just be careful."

"Always am."

Taylor shook his head. As Christian's assistant, he's been advising him to go back to Vegas and finish promoting his new casino like he was supposed to, so he could bring in maximum profit. Chasing after a lady he only knew for a few days _and_ who thought their marriage was a mistake seemed careless.

"All I'm saying is that I've never seen you like this before. And cleaning up broken hearts isn't in my job description."

Christian frowned in irritation, then regained his composure. He knew Taylor had good reasons to be worried.

"I understand your concern. That's why I'm sending you to go back to Vegas today to manage the Casino. I'll be flying out in a couple days as well."

Taylor nodded. He guessed he was overreacting. Christian was still the same businesses man that _didn't_ do the most cliche thing possible in Vegas. He really needed to forget about that girl though, and _not_ sending a fucking garden of flowers to her house was the first step.

"Well, it's about time you got your priorities straight. So do you want the flowers cancelled?"

"Not a chance," said Christian as he walked out of the door.

* * *

As soon as Ana walked through the doors of the school, she was greeted by a bubbly Kate. She was practically bouncing as she walked along side of her.

"Are you going to say something or keep being creepy?" asked Ana.

"I got the job! It even comes with a cool employee card. I'm gonna begin packing my stuff out of here today," said Kate.

"Oh. That's great."

"What, what's wrong?"

"Uh, nothing. I just feel sick."

Kate stopped walking.

"You're not happy for me..."

"No, I am! Jeez, Kate, you're making me sound terrible. I am happy, okay? I'm just a little sad as well."

"But why?"

Ana fidgeted with her purse strap.

"I'm going to miss you." she mumbled.

"Aw!"

Kate wrapped Ana in a bear hug as Ana's phone rang. Kate made a "go ahead" gesture, so Ana answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Anastasia," Christian's voice said from the other line. "I'm parked outside."

Ana didn't ask why. By now, she knew this was how Christian did things.

"I'm at work right now. I can't leave."

"I'll double whatever you lose today."

Ana glanced at Kate and mouthed; "Christian wants to take me to out". Kate mouthed something back, but Ana couldn't understand it. She covered the phone.

"What?"

"I said, how the fuck did he get your number? And why are you two still in contact?"

"Well, he is sort of still my husband." Ana said lamely.

Kate groaned.

"Who else knows about this?"

"... You."

"Ugh. What part of 'what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas' don't you understand?"

Ana shrugged, suddenly feeling a little more confident than she should.

"Sometimes things come out of Vegas," she put the phone back up to her ear. "I'll be right out."

The car wasn't hard to find. It was a gorgeous silky black color, sitting out front. Ana didn't know much about cars, but it was safe to say that this one was very expensive. Christian got out.

Ana smiled.

"Where are we going?"

Christian walked over to the passengers side and opened the door, holding it her for.

"Lunch. Then shopping."

Ana thought this was how he intended to keep their marriage, and she blushed.

"You don't have to bribe me..."

Christian visibly clenched his jaw.

"I'm not bribing you, Anastasia. I'm taking my wife out."

Ana nodded slightly, feeling bad about her comment, and got into the car. She wished he would stop taking their marriage so seriously. The ride was silent, but the mood lightened again once they got to the mall. They stopped at a frozen yogurt shop first and Ana was awed by all of the flavors and endless toppings. She ordered french vanilla, sprinkled with cherries and pistachios. Christian had plain chocolate, then they continued to walk around.

"These so beautiful," said Ana as she passed by a shoe shop. She didn't go in though, because it was a high-end store and she couldn't afford it.

"Wait here," said Christian. He walked into the shop while Ana continued to eat her frozen yogurt. He came back out just as she was throwing her empty cup in the trash, carrying the box of shoes. "I believe these are yours." he said coyly.

"Oh my goodness! You bought them? I mean, of course you bought them. You're not a thief. I mean, thank you," rambled Ana.

Christian smiled. She was so cute when she was flustered.

"I think a lovely dress would go perfect with it."

Ana's eyes widen. He wasn't kidding about shopping. And she _loved_ shopping, but she hadn't done it in so long, which made it even better. They went into any and every clothing store, trying on different things. She even made Christian try on a few things that she thought would look good on him, although, he kept insisting that today was just about her. They took a break and shared a giant soft pretzel, then continued to another shop. Throughout the evening, there were little touches, and gentle kisses that they would steal from each other. It was far and in between, and at random times, but it was the type of silly romantic things that Ana felt like came out of a fairy tale. For once, their marriage didn't seem so invalid. It seemed hopeful. She twirled in a royal blue dress. It was the seventh different outfit she had tried on in this shop, and Christian told her she looked beautiful in all of them - which she did.

"I like it," Ana said shyly. She wasn't used to all this attention. She hadn't felt this beautiful since she was 19, and in many ways, she looked better now. Besides a few pale stretch marks on her upper thighs, and the flat stomach that used to be toned, she had kept herself in good shape. She rarely ate junk food, and sometimes she forgot to eat at all. She jogged when she could, the sun giving her skin a glowing tan, and her breast were much bigger from having children.

"Let's get it then. See anything else?"

They walked along the aisle of the store and a vintage peach dress caught Ana's eye. She touched it, loving the smooth fabric and with the silky lace.

"I love this," she said. She glanced at the price tag and pulled her hand away. "Nevermind."

Christian frowned.

"Get it."

"Its too much for a dress," Ana mumbled, blushing slightly.

"You said you love it, so I'll get it," replied Christian.

Ana nodded. She felt like she was taking him for granted by spending so much of his money, but he was a billionaire and this wouldn't hurt him at all, so that made her feel better. Ana grabbed the dress off the rack and started toward the changing rooms, but a couple stood in the way, talking. The lady was asking the man if she should get the sandals or the boots. Ana recognized the guy and the blood drained from her face. Her one night stand, John (as her mind named him), was standing in front of her. And by his red face, she knew he recognized her as well.

"Woah, you live on this side of town?" said John. He looked so embarrassed as he struggled to hide his anger.

"Who is this?" the lady beside him asked.

"I was going to ask _you_ the same same thing," said Christian as he narrowed his eyes at Ana.

Ana blushed even more, keeping her stare forward and not daring to look at Christian, but it was John who spoke.

"We met once through mutual friends. So it's just funny meeting her here. That's all."

Ana figured he did his promiscuity the other side of town so things like this wouldn't happened. He was trying so hard to cover it up, but anyone with eyes could tell that something had happened between them. They had mirroring expressions of flushed faces and they were squirming under their spouses knowing glares.

"I'm Linda, his _wife,"_ said Linda. She bit down hard on the word wife as she stared coldly at Ana. Ana could have melted into the floor. She wanted nothing to do with John anymore, but of course, Linda didn't know that.

Christian's gaze went to John and he looked unimpressed.

"And I'm Christian; Ana's husband."

"Oh, that's uh, that's great. I uhm... we were just leaving." stammered John. The wife nodded, still frowning at Ana, until they left the store. It was quiet for a moment and Ana nervously bit her lip.

"Who the hell was that?" asked Christian.

"... Nobody?"

"Anastasia, a blind man could see that you two fucked. Jeez, you could do better."

Ana's face burned beet red as she clutched the dress in her hands. She couldn't tell what he was thinking and probably didn't want too know. Christian's tone was so low and his face showed no emotion. The only reason she knew that he was mad was because his smokey eyes were fiercely dark and didn't waver from her. Not even once.

"I'm going to try this on now," Ana mumbled as she hurried into the dressing room. It was huge with mirrors on every wall and a bench was in the corner. She let out a breathe once she was inside. Gosh, this was worse than the incident with the janitor.

The door opened just as Ana was pulling the straps of the dress on. "This room is occupied," said Ana, then froze once she seen that it was Christian. He looked upset and it was so fucking sexy.

He covered her mouth with his, engulfing her in a kiss, and pressed his steaming tongue inside, not waiting for an invite. Ana stumbled backwards into the wall, taking the full passion of his kiss. His erection grew against her stomach as he cupped her face with one hand, and reached under her dress with the other. Ana whimpered as he slowly massaged her swollen, throbbing clit with his index finger through the soft fabric of her panties. He huffed out a harsh breath against her ear as he parted her legs with his foot and pushed the damp garment aside to dip his finger into her hot, wet folds. Ana moaned into his mouth, and he roughly bit her bottom lip. The slight pain mixed with the pleasure was driving her insane.

"Lay on the bench," he said in a husky growl.

She felt a chill ripple through her, straight to her clit, and she complied.

Christian got his tie loose and undid two buttons on his shirt. He ran a hand through his hair and knelt before her as she lay on her back against the bench, which was surprisingly comfortable. He was on his knees, and his steely gaze was hooded, predatory Silverstones that caught her in their grip and wouldn't let her go.

He slid her panties off and took hold of her by the thighs, settling down on his knees, and pushing her legs up so that _her_ knees rested almost at her shoulders - her sex fully exposed to him. The smooth, warm breeze from his breath sent shivers through her body.

Ana gasped as Christian clutched at her thighs, holding her in place with a firm grip, sucking her pussy into his hot mouth. She felt every sensation so intensely that she had to grab at his head to keep from slipping off the bench in a quivering heap. But he held her firmly in place, his hot breath and his thick, slick tongue, diving in and out of her. She reveled in the feel of his rough hands kneading into her smooth thighs as he lapped her up and down.

She wasn't going to last long if he kept this up, her whole body was becoming fine-tuned to his administrations. She arched her back to get her clit as deep in his mouth as possible, and massaged his hair whenever he drove his tongue into her forcefully, or widened her legs at his urging. The hum of voices and music beyond the dressing room lulled her as he sucked at her over and over, drawing an orgasm closer and closer, making her muscles tighten and a desperate moan escape her lips.

Christian made an eager, hungry noise in his throat and surged on, reveling in the feel of her slender fingers in his hair and her wet center in his mouth. He totally forgot about the world beyond this door; he only concentrated on losing himself between Ana's thighs. Not long ago, he felt like she'd been slipping through his fingers and she was actually serious about getting a divorce. Now though, she was writhing around against his face, thrusting her hips into him, moaning for him.

Ana bite her lip when he started doing that vibrating thing he could do with his tongue.

" _Yes, yes, yes… "_ she was humming as quietly as she could in a reverent mantra, and he continued until his tongue felt like it would break.

Finally, Ana broke apart around him, shuddering fiercely with the force of her orgasm. He stayed put as she rode it out with her fingers still entwined in his hair, undulating against him, her legs wide, her skin glistening.

Her head rocked side to side as pleasure ripped through her like a godly knife, flooding her senses and completely drowning out everything else. He kept licking her with tiny little flicks of his tongue, making her twitch and squirm because of the overload of pleasure, unwilling to tell him to stop, but eventually growing too sensitive. She pressed her fingers against his cheeks. "Stop. Stop."

Christian wiped his mouth, grinning. With the coy look in his eyes, Ana half expected him to ask "Did your boyfriend do that?", but he said no such thing. He took out a small towel from his jacket pocket and cleaned the remaining excitement off of her legs.

Ana suppressed a giggle at how prepared he was.

"Thanks," she murmured.

He stood up, grabbing her hands and helped her to her feet.

"Looks like I'll _have_ to buy you this dress, " Christian mumbled.

Ana blushed. If this was his idea of some kind of punishment, she hoped to do more 'bad' things in the future. She suddenly felt the need to explain who John was.

"Uhm... That guy, he wasn't an ex boyfriend. We just... Had sex once." she admitted. Bashful, she paused to let Christian intervene, but he stayed quiet and patiently waited for her to continue. "My husband divorced me two months ago and I... I was gone for a while, but my friend brought me back. After that I just stayed at home, thinking if I stayed single and acted like a good house wife, he'd want me back, but he didn't. He replaced me. So I tried to replace him, but it wasn't as easy as I thought." her voice cracked as tears welled in her eyes.

Christian pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. Her next words came out all choked up from the lump in her throat.

"I did things, but nothing numbed the pain," Ana mumbled into his chest, salty tears pouring down her cheeks. "Christian, I'm trying to tell you that I still love my ex-husband. I mean, I hate what he did, but I-I-"

Christian brushed her hair with his hand in gentle, comforting strokes.

"Shhh. What happened is done. But _I'm_ here now, so you need to let go of him." if his tone wasn't soft, she would have thought it was a threat.

Ana nodded as she leaned back, breaking the hug, and wiped her eyes. She immediately regretted it. His embrace was so comforting. She felt relaxed in this moment because he took what she said so well. She wanted to tell him about her daughters, and she was about to... She _was._ Then he uttered what she never wanted to hear.

"At least you don't have kids. That would be a disaster. Come on, let's get something to eat," said Christian as he took her hand in his. The romantic gesture was dulled out by his words. _At least you don't have kids_ , was swirling in her head. She felt foolish for thinking he would accept them.

"Yeah," Ana said, her voice numb as she hesitantly walked out of the dressing room.

* * *

It was 7:40 and Ana was trying to get the kids ready for bed. They were always very obedient, but bed time was the exception. They had enough energy to run up and down the house all night. And on weekends, Ana _would_ let them stay up, but it was a school day tomorrow.

"Come on, girls. Its time for your bath."

"We're clean already!" shouted Maria from under her bed.

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure I seen two princesses playing in the back yard today."

Giggles came from the twins room and Ana walked in, pretending like she didn't know Emma was in the closet and Maria was under the bed.

"Hmm... Wherever could these princesses be? If they were to somehow appear, I could give them some chocolate chip cookies that I just baked," said Ana.

The closet door slid open and Emma stumbled out as Maria rolled out from under her bed.

 _"After,_ they bathe," Ana added, causing the girls to whine.

Ana was drying Emma off with a fluffy Dora The Explorer towel as Maria brushed her teeth. She was standing on a stool to reach the sink.

"Why do we only see daddy on weekends?" asked Maria with her mouth full of froth.

"I told you already; its complicated," replied Ana. She helped Emma into her night gown.

"But I thought parents are supposed to love each other? That's what my teacher said."

Ana inwardly sighed. She could have strangled that teacher. While she searched for a gentle way to say what she wanted, she grabbed a hair brush and sat down on the edge of the tub, setting Emma in her lap.

"We do love each other, but sometimes you have to let go if you love someone. Do you understand that, Maria?"

Maria spit the froth into the sink and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Her shoulders drooped slightly, and she bit her lip like she had seen her mother do when she was nervous.

"Did you let go of dad?" she whispered.

Ana frowned. She hadn't meant too, but she did. It was a simple question. Her four-year-old asked it. It was what she'd been asking herself for months, and in her own mind, she could avoid it. Now a pair of innocent, hazel eyes with specks of blue in them, surrounded by thick dark locks was asking it aloud. Ana involuntarily gripped the brush, pulling it roughly against Emma's hair.

"Ow!" cried Emma.

"I'm so sorry!" said Ana. Her hands were shaking, so she quickly styled Emma's hair in pig tails.

Maria hopped down from the stool. She hoped she wasn't in trouble.

Ana ran her hands over her face. "Why would you ask me that?" she sighed, squeezing her eyes shut. "Go to bed."

"What about our cookies?"

"If you're still up, I'll bring them later. Now go to your room."

The twins exchanged looks then ran down the hall. Seeing their mother look broken was the scariest thing in the world. Even worse than the boogie man. They hurried into their room and shut the door.

Ana wiped her silent tears off her face so hard it hurt her cheek bones. She walked out of the bathroom and went downstairs, leaning against the stair railing to keep her balance. Her wet eyes fell upon the home phone and she glanced back upstairs.

"Ana?"

Ana held her breathe as she tangled the phone cord nervously around her finger. She was hunched over the kitchen counter, staring at a random stain on the counter. Having a family was always her weakness, and after seeing Maria's face when she asked her questions about her dad, she knew that she had to try again.

"Uh huh," croaked Ana.

"Ana? I can't hear you."

"Did you," Ana cleared her throat. This was much harder than she expected. "Did you still want to go out?"

* * *

"Darling, if you keep calling me over, I'm gonna move in," said Carla.

Ana managed a small smile that didn't reach her eyes. Her mom was a riot.

"The kids are asleep, but Emma usually wakes up. Just let her sleep with you."

Carla glanced her daughter up and down.

"Alright. Where are you going all dolled up?"

"Out," Ana said vaguely.

Carla placed her hands on her hips and pursued her lips.

"Isn't that the dress you wore on your anniversary?"

Ana nodded. Her mother felt the same way Kate did about Ian; she hated him.

"Oh dear, don't tell me that you're going out with Ian? What does that old geyser want?"

"Mom, we're trying to make us work."

"Really? You mean until the next pretty little thing catches his eye? And he can leave you with all the bills to pay and your heart to collect? Ana, what the hell are you doing?"

Ana ignored her.

"If anything happens, just call my number."

"Ian is a massive manipulator. He'll dig his hooks into you!" hissed Carla.

"Goodnight mom."

Carla sighed as she watched her daughter walk out the front door. She blamed herself for Ana's choice in men. She wasn't the best example for her growing up.

Ana parked her car in the lot and walked the rest of the way to to park. It was where Ian had text to meet and she knew exactly why he choose it. Years ago, he asked her to marry him in front of the fountain that stood proudly in the center of the park. She guessed he wanted her to feel the same giddy way she had before, but now, as he walked towards her down the side walk, all she felt was how much he had changed, and everything he put her through. She tried to shake those thoughts away. This was about starting over, and to do that, she had to let go of the past. For Emma. For Maria.

"Wow, you look amazing," said Ian.

As he got closer, she could really tell how much he had changed physically too. His once thick black hair was now peppered with gray. He had bags under his eyes from stress, and frown lines framed his mouth.

"Thanks," replied Ana. Her voice was stiff and guarded, but she was sure that it went unnoticed by Ian. He never was observant and wasn't good at sensing how she was feeling.

"Shall we walk now?" he asked, holding his hand out for her to take. The gesture made her think of Christian. And for a second, she wished it was him. _No. Don't even go there._ _He doesn't like children, remember?_... _He could learn to like them!_ Her mind started fighting within itself again. Gosh, this was an ugly habit that she hoped to stop one day. She silently cursed herself, because once she started thinking of Christian, it was so damn hard to stop. Her body wouldn't _let_ her stop. Ana blushed.

Ian grinned.

"I see I still have that effect on you."

Ana frowned at his wrong assumption and put her hands in her pockets, pretending to be cold. She didn't want to hold his hand. _This was definitely going to be hard._

They began to walk around the circular side walk.

"Do you ever think about us?" asked Ana.

"Of course. All the time."

"Even when you were with Scarlett?"

"Damn it, Ana. She meant nothing. Absolutely nothing. I told you I left her, so can you please stop mentioning her?"

"You talked about starting a family with her. With _our_ kids," said Ana.

"Is this why you agreed to meet me? So you can rub all of my mistakes my face? I fucked up many times, but you can't keep punishing me."

"I'm not punishing you, Ian. I'm trying to talk. We have to talk about these things if we want to move past them."

Ian sighed.

"Okay, we'll talk about it. But not now."

"If not now then when? I knew I shouldn't have come here."

"Wait, Ana," Ian's hands framed her face, pulling her closer as he pressed his lips into hers.

Ana pulled away.

"Please don't try that again..."

Ian sighed.

"I want you to know that I never stopped loving you, Ann."

There was that nickname again, crashing into her like a sack of bricks. Ana took all his words in. Each perfect word. _Gosh,_ she missed him. She held his shoulders and tip toed back into his lips, just as Carla's voice rang in her ears: _He's a master manipulator. He'll dig his hooks into you!._ But what did Carla know? She went through three divorces and couldn't keep a man if her life depended on it. They broke apart again, resting their foreheads against each other.

"Maria's been talking about you," Ian breathed. "Says she wants us under the same roof again."

"She talked about you, too," Ana admitted shyly.

"Lets go back to your house." replied Ian.

Ana nodded.

"You could sleep on the couch. The girls will love to see you when they wake up." she said. She wanted to make it clear that he knew that their physical contact wasn't going any further tonight.

Disappointment was riddled all over Ian's face.

"You're really gonna make me earn you're trust back, huh?"

Ana gave a slight nod as she continued walking again.

In the car, she text Carla saying that she was on her way home. A subtle way of asking her to leave. Once they were parked in front of the house, Ana unbuckled her seatbelt, but stayed put as she thought about the normalcy that she hadn't felt in a while. Late nights and coming home to her children. It was comforting because change was scary. Still, her mind drifted to Christian and the promise she made to him about trying to make their marriage work. As safe and familiar as the arms of Ian were, she couldn't help but want Christian. He made her feel how no one ever made her feel, but the father of her children was involved in her life again, and she _knew_ how he felt about them. He loved them. _But he doesn't love you,_ her mind said. And she was about to think that over when-

"What the hell is this?" shouted Ian.

Ana snapped out of her thoughts as she watched Ian walk up the porch steps. She hadn't noticed him get out of the car. The light was on (Carla must have forgotten to take it off), and there were rows and rows of Valencia Roses, Calla Lillies, and many more exotic types of lovely flowers on her porch. Ana rushed out of the vehicle, her heart pounding in her chest. _It couldn't be_. On the biggest bouquet (that was set on the welcome mat) was a white and gold note that read: Sincerely yours, Christian Grey. Ana smiled until her ex brought her back to reality.

Ian was frowning, putting emphasis on the lines around his mouth.

"Who the hell is Christian Grey?"

Ana moved her mouth, but no words came out. She couldn't believe Ian was going to slip away before she even got him back.

"Who sends all these flowers? Who is this guy? Are you fucking him?"

Ana's eyes widen in disbelief. Even though she was, she was hurt he'd just assume that.

"Who is he?!"

"My boss," she blurted. _Fuck, fuck_ , _fuck._ "He's obsessed with me. I don't know how he got my address."

"He owns the school?"

Ana shook her head.

"I got a another job at The CG Casinos. Being a single mother is..." she trailed off as Ian pulled her in a hug.

"It's okay. I didn't know. I didn't know. Let's go inside."

Ana let her arms fall limp to her sides. She couldn't bare to look at him right now, and she was feeling ill from the lie she created it.

" _I'm_ going inside and _you're_ going home. We can speak tomorrow," she squeezed her jacket around herself then finished climbing the rest of the stairs.

"Honey... Come on, I'm sorry," said Ian.

"I'm not your honey," she said tiredly as she opened the front door, quietly shutting it back, so she wouldn't wake up the kids. She groaned as she slid down the door. "What the hell are you getting yourself into?"

"Mommy?" said Emma. She was standing on the stairs.

Ana quickly stood up.

"Sweetheart, what are you doing up?"

"You said if we were still up, we can have cookies." said Maria as she peeked out from behind Emma.

Ana blinked. "Oh gosh, uhm... Yeah, sure. Why not?"


	4. Chapter 4

Part - 4

* * *

 **Seattle, Wa**

* * *

Ana woke with a start, the sun shining through the open curtains sending a splitting head ache through her temples. The TV was still on, showing a Power Puff Girls re-run, with the volume on low. She was laying on the couch, her right arm dangling off, and Emma was curled on her stomach, while Maria lied across her legs.

"Girls. Girls," Ana groaned. Their late night that consisted of eating cookies, drinking milk, and watching TV had her children in a deep sleep. She sat up, carefully lifting Emma, and set her back on the cushions as she slithered her feet from under Maria. Her headache faded just as her stomach twisted. She rushed to the sink, and spit up the cookies and alcohol she had last night. The girls had finished the milk, and well, Ana was in the mood for something a little stronger anyway, so she chased her cookies with vodka. It burned and she hated it, but it tasted better after her third glass. The bottle hadn't been opened yet; she only enjoyed wine. It was a gift Ian had brought himself a year ago to celebrate the rebirth of their marriage. This was a few months after she found him cheating, and they were repairing themselves. Oh, how his face had nothing but hope at the time. _All false. All lies._ It was also the only thing he left behind.

Ana breathed heavily as she leaned against the sink. She felt another round of vomit hit her throat and gripped the sink, belching on the unwashed dishes. Her head was throbbing too much to notice it wasn't empty.

"Fuck," she muttered. The plates and cups they used last night were sitting in the sink, now with throw-up on them. She turned the water on and began to spray them off just as the phone rang.

Emma and Maria stirred in their sleep, then slowly sat up, yawning and groaning from on the couch. Maria reached for the remote and turned up the volume.

Ana inwardly sighed.

"Honey, turn that down. I'm on the phone," she said as she literally jerked the phone from its base. "What?"

"Is this a bad time?" asked Christian.

Ana's mouth went dry.

"Uh, no. No, no. Hey, why-? Uhm. Good morning."

"Good morning to you too, Anastasia. Rough night?"

"Something like that," she mumbled.

"Do you want me to come over? I can't believe I'm saying this, but I can help around the house if you want."

She imagined Christian doing cores and started smiling. The billionaire wouldn't exactly be a natural, but it was the thought that counts.

"I'm hungry!" announced Maria. Emma had made a trampoline out of the couch and loudly agreed with her sister.

Ana raised her index finger up to her mouth in attempt to shush them.

"Are those kids?" asked Christian.

"Uh, yes. I'm teaching," said Ana. She glanced at the clock. It actually was the time she was supposed to be working, but the vodka and cookies made her over sleep. For once, she was so happy to be late. Then she felt bad. She shouldn't care what he thinks anymore. She was trying to divorce him.

"Oh. Well, I need to ask you something." he said, simultaneously as she said; "I need to tell you something."

"Go ahead," offered Christian.

Ana nodded, then remembered he couldn't see her. _Just let it out. I need a divorce_. She chanted it in her mind for what felt like a thousands times, and somehow, it felt more wrong each time.

"What's for breakfast?" asked Maria.

"Why don't you go first?" Ana said, talking louder to block out her kids. She knew Christian was frowning on the other line. He always liked to be the gentlemen and let the lady go first... With everything. Ana blushed. _Focus!_ Her mind chided her.

"Alright. What I'm going to ask you may seem like a big jump, and it's understandable if you don't want too. I know things haven't been as simple as you'd like them, but I want to keep moving forward."

Ana relished in his bashful voice. Christian Grey was _fucking_ nervous.

"Christian, what is it?"

"I was wondering if I could meet your family?"

"Oh, well, I would, but my dad is in Arizona and my mom is always busy. She almost killed me because I keep having her-" _babysit_. "Uh, Long story short, the answer is no. I can't. Impossible."

"I see. Well _, I_ only have a mother," he laughed, but there was no humor to be found. "She has a loose schedule and we're having dinner tonight. It would definitely be an honor if you joined us."

Maria and Emma were running around, playing a game Ana didn't understand, but it was noisy as hell.

"I'll bet it'll be cereal," said Emma.

"We have no milk, dummy," replied Maria. "It's gonna be eggs, and toast, and-"

"I'm not a dummy, _dummy!"_

"Text me the details and I'll be there," Ana rushed to say. "These kids are getting rowdy, you know?"

Christian chortled.

"Okay, Anastasia, I won't keep you any longer. But what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

Ana gulped. She couldn't bring herself to leave him. When they were still strangers, it was easy and reasonable to want a divorce, but now she was getting deep and feelings could get hurt.

"It's nothing important. Bye," replied Ana. She hung the phone back on its holster and stared at her daughters who were now singing a weird breakfast song. She was so fed up with them. Not even their cuteness was helping.

" _Waffles_! It's Waffles for breakfast!" yelled Ana.

She dropped the kids off at school, not waiting on hearing the lecture from the principal. The principal hated her and never in the slightest tried to hide it.

"Have a good day, girls. I love you."

"I love you too, mommy," twins said in unison.

Ana waved until they got inside the school, then drove off. She considered herself a good driver, but today she sped. She got to work in record time and relieved the teacher who was taking her place. Thankfully, the kids decided to act nicely today, but Ana's heart wasn't in it. When she was walking down the hall, she had seem Kate's desk was cleaned out and a new teacher was there.

Leaving work was a complete drag now. She kept half-hoping, half-expecting Kate to walk in, shimmying, grinning, or being her normal goofy self. But Kate was gone, and Ana actually missed everything about her, including her teasing laugh when ever they seen the janitor.

Ana decided to surprise Kate at _her_ job. She was a little nervous, but she soon saw Kate, cleaning off an already shiny table, and almost jogged to her. Kate was wearing a long, sparkling red dress and smiled when she seen Ana.

"Ana! What's up?"

They shared a hug.

"I just came to see you. Do you like it here?"

"I love it here. All I do is pass out drinks and coax old men to bet more money. Although, It does feel weird working at the place that your husband owns."

Ana rolled her eyes.

"Don't remind me."

Kate smirked.

"How's the marriage life treatin' ya?" she mocked.

"You're making me regret coming here."

"Okay, I'm sorry, but seriously, how are the ex husband and the husband doing?"

"It's all complicated," replied Ana.

Kate shrugged.

"Break it down then."

"Alright, but when I'm done, just remember that you asked for this."

Kate giggled. She couldn't be more excited to hear about Ana's love affairs.

"Well," Ana began. "Christian and I have been sleeping together and-"

"Why are you sleeping with him? I thought you wanted a divorce?"

"I do! Kate don't interrupt me."

"Jeez, go ahead."

"I never told him about Maria and Emma, and he said he's glad that I don't have kids."

"Well, fuck! That's kind of a priority, don't you think? He has to accept the twins," said Kate.

Ana sighed.

"That's not all. Ian dumped Scarlett and he came to my house, begging for me."

Kate laughed.

"Ha! I would have loved to see that! I can just imagine that whore crawling on his knees, pleading for you to love him again. Did you kick him in the nuts and tell him to go home?"

Ana shrank.

"Not exactly," she mumbled. "At first I wasn't with it, but then Maria asked about him and I crumbled... we went on a date and we kissed."

Kate narrowed her eyes, and it reminded Ana of Christian. They very much had the same personalities; strong, yet they cared for her like crazy, and she guessed that's why she liked them so much.

"I hate you. I really, really hate you. You had the chance the crush the bastard that cheated _and_ divorced you, and you let him... Oh gosh, I can't even repeat it."

"We're trying to get back together and be a family again."

"It won't happen! I know he's a good father, but he needed to be a good _husband_ too! And what are you gonna do with Christian?"

Ana hesitated. "I'm gonna divorce him."

"So you filed the papers?" asked Kate.

"Not yet... I'm having dinner with him and his mother tonight," said Ana.

Kate threw her hands up.

"Fuck! You're a mess! Anything else that I should know about?"

"Ian saw Christian's name attached to flowers he sent me, so I lied and said Christian is my boss that's obsessed with me."

Kate sighed and dug into her pocket. Her friend was going through a low point and she was going to be there for her.

"Well, here's my employee card. I'll get another one." When Ana raised her eyebrow, Kate continued. "If you're telling Ian you work here, ya gotta sell it."

"Why would you help me? I thought you hated Ian?"

"Yeah, but I love you, and I don't want this to come crashing on you. Although, I must know... if you're planning on divorcing Christian, why does it matter if he knows you have kids or not?"

Ana glanced at anything but Kate.

"You haven't made up her mind? I knew it! Damn Ana, it seems like you're just stringing Christian along while you try to repair your failed marriage with a man you don't even love."

"When you say it like that it sounds terrible," said Ana.

"Because it is!"

"Okay, what should I do?"

"I personally want you to leave both men in the dust, but I'm smart enough to know there is no chance of that happening. So give them both two days each to win your heart. Christian's day is today, Ian's day is tomorrow, then repeat. So by the end of the week, you must pick some one and let the other one go."

Ana bit her lip as she rolled Kate's words over in her mind. The bright, flashing lights of the Casino reminded her of their day in Vegas. She was so relaxed, and determined to have fun. She remembered sipping on tiny drinks with umbrellas, and getting lost in Christian's eyes and all his charm, and his handsome looks. It was easy to let loose with the loud, yet comforting, and elegant atmosphere. She didn't have a care in the world and thought marrying him was the cherry on top to a perfect day. She hadn't even thought about what would come after, or if they would see each other again. What was stupid now, seemed simple, and uncomplicated at the time. Once you were married, only death could do you part. And that was her only thought when she said "I do" to Christian. She didn't worry too much about why she married him, that question shall never be answered, but she hated that she couldn't blame it on alcohol. Everything they did was because they wanted too. And _gosh_ , it had felt so good. She was alive for the first time in her life.

Then Ana thought about Ian. His _personality_ was much like the flashing lights. They were bright, and could keep you captivated, but if you look closely, you could see through them, and if you got too close, they'd burn you.

"Earth to Ana," said Kate.

Ana snapped out of her thoughts.

"I don't know, that sounds like a game show."

"Ugh, fine. Let's lay out the facts. Technically, you haven't done anything wrong. I mean, you kissed you're ex-husband. That's OK. You're married to Christian, but the weight of that marriage is very lite. You have a clean slate, Ana. But it won't be if you continue this. You _need_ to decide."

"Wow, Kate. That's actually good advice."

Kate shrugged.

"At first, I was thinking about telling you to screw it, and just fuck them both behind their backs, because men do that to women all the time, but then I remembered that that's something _I_ would do."

Ana laughed.

"You're crazy."

* * *

Christian parked his car into his garage, and walked across the marble stone walk way, and knocked on the door. After a few tries with no answer, he used the spare key under the plants that were next to the tomato garden his mother was working on, and opened the door. The smell of garlic and basil filled his nose the moment he walked in. He tossed his jacket onto the sofa and went into the kitchen.

Ella was there, completely unaware of her son getting home. She was wearing her flower apron, and her hair was bunched in a messy bun on the top of her head, with a few loose strands clinging to her face by beads of sweat. She was racing around the kitchen like a rabbit, slicing up bay leaves, collecting things out of the fridge, and stirring a creamy sauce on the stove, which was the source of the delightful smell.

"Hey, mom."

Ella jumped, nearly dropping the spatula.

"Oh! You..." she sighed.

Christian smiled as he gave her a hug. She squirmed out of it.

"You're trip is over?" she asked.

"Yeah, everything went well. I sent Taylor to Vegas though, to make sure everything is still running smoothly."

"Did anything interesting happen in sin city?"

Christian shrugged. One word popped into his mind: _Ana_.

"Enough about me. Something smells great."

"Shrimp and Broccoli Alfredo," she stated proudly.

Christian seized the opening in the conversation.

"Is there enough for three?"

Ella grinned as she grabbed a handful of mushrooms off of the chopping board and put it into the pan.

"Well, of course. Who's the lucky lady?"

"How do you know it's not business?" asked Christian.

Ella rolled her eyes and laughed.

"'Cause you don't get a sparkle in your eyes because of business. What's her name?"

Christian frowned and blinked. He didn't know what the hell she was talking about.

"Anastasia. She'll be here in about an hour."

"That's perfect! Dinner will be hot and ready. Cut up the shrimp and scallops, will you?"

"Sure thing," said Christian as he went to the refrigerator. "Oh, and don't be to overwhelming, she's not accustomed to our life style."

"If that's a different way of saying she's not rich and in the lime light, I already figured that. I must say though, thanks for letting me meet this one. She must be special."

"She is."

"Oh, I'm excited. I told you that you'd find love."

Christian sighed. He was already regretting this. Ella smirked.

"I'm not gonna embarrass you in front of your girlfriend, don't worry," she said.

Christian decided not to correct the 'Girlfriend' comment. The truth was much harder to swallow anyway.

"We'll see." he grumbled, causing Ella to laugh.

* * *

Ana flopped down on her bed, frustrated. She was trying to figure out what to wear and it was so hard not having another woman's opinion. Kate worked nights now, so she was left on her own. She thought about calling Mia, but Mia had much different taste like than she did. Ana settled for a white dress and red lipstick, with red shoes.

She text Kate, asking her to watch the twins once she got off work, then she drove to the Grey's house. When she pulled up, she was in awe of how nice it was. She even had to stop at a gate to be let in.

"Welcome," greeted Ella as she opened the front door. "I'm Ella, Christian's mom."

"Nice to meet you. You're really beautiful." said Ana, and she meant it. Ella had wavy, dark brown hair that tumbled over her shoulders in thick layers, and piercing, deep blue eyes. She was very thin - almost frail - and she had specks of freckles on her cheeks.

"Flattery gets you everywhere, ha," joked Ella. "Come on in."

"That's the last joke of night," Christian whispered in his mothers ear as she entered the kitchen.

"Oh, quiet," replied Ella, grinning, then shouted into the living room; "Ana, take a seat anywhere. Dinner will be served in a minute."

Ana nodded as she walked into the dinning room. The whole house was a modern-rustic work of art. Burgundy sofas, glass tables, a marble fireplace, and a diamond encrusted chandelier hung above the dinner table. Ana sat down and soon they were all sitting down. Ella asked about her job, then she told her about her and Christian's casinos, and how they were able to get here from literally nothing. Ana was impressed with everything they accomplished, and had took a quick liking to Ella. She seemed like such a fun mom, and a strong woman, and she could tell that she had a close relationship with her son.

"The food was delicious, Miss. Grey," said Ana. Christian was clearing the dishes off the table, so she was alone with her.

"I'm glad you like it, but please, call me Ella."

Ana smiled.

"Yes, Ella."

"So, you're a friend of Christians or...?" she let her voice trail off and Ana felt all the weight of it.

"What did Christian tell you?"

"Not much, but I think he likes you."

Ana blushed.

"Well, it's kind of complicated," replied Ana.

"I hope you're not scaring her off," said Christian as he walked back into the dinning area.

"Pssht, not at all," said Ella, waving dismissively at him, and turning her attention back to Ana. "What exactly is your relationship status? A friend wants to know."

Christian glared at Ella.

"I'm recently divorced." Ana replied, her mouth forming a tight line just thinking about it.

"At least you're not stuck in a bad relationship. How long were you two married?"

"Four years."

"Wow. You must have kids, I'm assuming?"

"You're assuming wrong," said Christian. "Anastasia doesn't have kids."

"Oh, I'm sorry. But its just a question, honey."

Ana awkwardly glanced between them, but she couldn't help but hold in a smile. Their mother and son banter was adorable. Christian seemed so comfortable and down to earth with her, even when he was giving her the look of death. Ella casually checked her watch.

"Look at the time. I made plans tonight, so I better leave you kids alone now."

"Bye Miss- I mean, Ella." stammered Ana.

"You should stay out," said Christian. "We'll be occupying this house tonight."

"All night?"

" _All_ night."

Ana flushed as she tried to disappear within the walls. He basically just announced they were going to have sex to his mother, who seemed _completely_ unfazed. Ana realized that that was something Carla would probably do to _her._

She didn't think it was her place to see Ella off, so she wondered to a lovely abstract painting on their living room wall. They had many paintings too, but this was her favorite. She heard the front door open and close, and knew Christian just came back inside.

"You picked the best one," said Christian, referring to the painting.

Ana nodded.

"Its beautiful..." she agreed. "Christian?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think your mom likes me?"

He grinned.

"She's loves you."

He stepped forward, and pulled her into him. Ana immediately felt her body react, feeling his burning, thick length against her ass. He was already semi-hard. "I guess you that effect on us Grey's," his voice darkly husky. "Come to bed with me," he whispered into her hair.

She nodded and they backed out of the living room. Christian scooped her up in his arms (he smelt like vanilla and firewood), and walked up the spiral stairs, then across the hall to his bedroom. She reached her arm out and opened the door. He set her down as he nudged the door shut with his shoe.

They made quick work of getting their clothes off, kissing heatedly along the way until they separated to discard the last garments obscuring their bodies from each other. She slipped out of her bra and panties while Christian tossed his jeans and underwear to the floor, eager to feel her naked skin against his.

She stood before him in the dark room, fully exposed to him, her hair falling over to partially hide her face, her eyes round and intent with desire for him. Her face was radiant in the moonlight, and he fixed her with a look she had never seen before tonight, one that made her dripping wet. He let his eyes drink their fill of her, unabashedly massaging his cock as he did so. But he wanted to take his time - and really take this in. He remembered every detail of how she felt inside, and he wanted it again more than anything. She took slow steps up to him, making his heart beat fiercely as she approached, and he stroked his length in anticipation.

He leaned in for a hungry kiss, and she obliged, her tongue matching him with equal zeal as she turned them around so that she was backing _him_ up to the bed. She broke the kiss, pushing him down on his back with a slight nudge of her fingers against his smooth chest. Ana eyed his body, tanned and lean, his gorgeous length, hard and standing at attention for her... and she felt her pussy clench with anxious need, but she wanted to suck him. She'd done it for her ex-husband in the early stages of their marriage, before everything went to hell, so she knew she was good at it.

Dropping one knee onto the bed between his legs and leaning her body forward, her hair cascading over her face, her nipples alert and begging for his mouth.

She was in control now, and she shyly studied his face. He was pretty dominate in bed, so she hoped he would let her do this. He looked nothing less than completely willing. She could hardly wait, but she was determined to take her time.

"What ever will you do with me, Anastasia?" Christian teased.

He reached up to move her hair away from her face, watching with rapt anticipation as she lowered herself until her lips brushed against the swollen head of his cock. His pe-cum made her cupid's bow glisten. She was so fuckin' sexy. He inhaled sharply and bucked his hips at her, so hard he felt like he would burn up from the inside out, caressing her face with his thumb, holding the veil of her hair back... and then his eyes slipped shut as she finally took him into her mouth.

 _Damn it._ Her unhurried, scorching rhythm was pure agony. She enveloped him between her full, pink lips, licking the pre-cum from his head as she went with her tongue without missing a beat.

"Fuck …" he gasped, his fingers intertwined in her locks as she began to slowly, lick and suck him from his balls to his head and back again. A second later, he felt her cool, soft fingers on him, counteracting the heated glory of her mouth as she worked him faster now. He thrust as gently into her mouth as he could given how fucking amazing it felt, letting his head fall back, his mouth open, pushing breath out through his lips as he concentrated solely on the divine sensation of Ana stroking and sucking his length skillfully. She was gentle, yet her administrations were intense, focused. He was going to come any minute if she kept this up. He became lost in the feel of her tongue, her hands, her hair spilling over his hand to caress his forearm. He looked down to see that she was perched on her knees between his legs, her gorgeous ass leading down to the sexiest dip in a woman's spine he had ever seen... Then _gosh..._ her head bobbing slowly up and down. Her succulent mouth sheathing his cock with so much grace and focus that he had to bite his lip hard to keep from coming in her mouth. He wanted to, _fuck_ he wanted to, but the sight of her this way made Christian reached down to grab hold of her arms. His length slid out of her mouth as he pulled her upwards.

Still laying on his back, he pressed her flush against him and kissed her hard, enjoying the taste of her as he gripped her by the ass cheeks and slid her opening along his thick shaft until his swollen head grazed her heat. "My turn…" he growled as his tongue danced with hers, thrusting into her sex with aggressive force.

She whimpered at him and clutched his shoulders as he bounced her up and down on his dick with two handfuls of her full rump, her breasts and toned abs sliding against his. Her wet, molten pussy fit around him like an airtight glove. It was heaven, and he didn't want it to ever end.

Breaking off their desperate kissing, Ana sat up and braced herself with one elegant hand pressed against his chest began to ride him. The sway of her hips and the tightness of her sex instantly put a spell on him, and Christian grunted, holding on for life as Ana worked her ass up and down his shaft. She reveled in the sensation of him filling her to the brim, and hit an especially sensitive spot every time she sank herself down onto him, again and again like a piston, driving her crazy.

They carried on like this, both of them with their eyes closed in ecstasy, the only sounds penetrating the darkness were their soft panting and their slick flesh slapping against each other in a quiet chorus. All their worries disappeared as they fucked each other senseless, her riding him into the firm mattress, and him massaging her breast with one hand and her clit with the other hand.

Christian sat up too and took over, switching with one hand to clutch her ass again, still massaging her clit masterfully with the other. His eyes roamed all over her beautiful face as he pumped into her with a need so great he could do nothing but give in to it.

The hot and the hungry look in his eyes as he angled his face up to hers, and trapped her in his gaze, overwhelmed Ana. She ground herself into him intensely, needing to slow down as her orgasm attacked her without warning. Her pussy clenched and pulled him into her ecstasy, soaking him in her come.

Feeling her finally coming apart around him drove him over the edge.

He flipped her around until he was laying on top of her, grinding down into her indulgently, desperately seeking release. She breathed against his lips and he went on until the muscles of his abs clenched and his back bowed over with the force of his orgasm. He pulled out quickly, coming hot and thick all over her skin as he ground himself into the crook of her hip, kissing her fiercely, his body undulating involuntarily against hers. It was so intense he had to grip the edge of the bed with one hand. Ana simply stroked his back and let him ride it out until he went limp on top of her.

For a few moments, their breathing, and the beating of their hearts were the only thing heard.

"Sorry, I forgot the condoms," Christian breathed sheepishly.

"I'm just glad you pulled out."

A slow, teasing grin spread across his face.

"Is that all you're glad about?"

Ana chortled as he nuzzled his face into the side of her hair. He leisurely rolled off of her and placed his hand on her hip, guiding her to lay sideways. She let out a soft moan as his body pressed against hers, with his arm draping over her stomach, laying content under the moonlight that fallen upon them through the curtains, as they drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

Part - 5

* * *

 **The Grey's Residents**

* * *

"Can I ask you something...?"

Ana made a face into the top of his bicep, unable to help from chuckling at the shyness in his husky voice, muttered into a tangle of hair at the back of her neck.

Christian was holding her from behind, with one arm draped across her chest and torso to keep her close.

He was so relaxed, still feeling a faint buzz from the champagne he'd consumed yesterday, and riding a high from being with Ana all night. He had voiced his curiosity without realizing it. He hadn't intended to give her any hint at exactly how much he observed her when she wasn't looking, or how much he wanted to know about her. Little things. Big things. Secret things. Good things. Bad things. Things about her past. The shit that rattled around in her head at night when she was trying to sleep. He knew some things about her, but now he wanted more. More of her sex, more of her soul. He couldn't help it. He let it slip.

He grinned into her hair, keeping quiet now. He felt his face warm up as Ana's silent laughter made her body quake against him. She was pleasantly surprised every time she discovered a new shade about him.

"Sure," she said, her smooth voice a whisper that he felt on his arm. He tingled where her lips brushed against his skin. That tiny sensation alone, coupled with the lovely weight of her naked ass against his thighs, was enough to get him hard again. "So...?"

He pressed himself into her, burying his face into her hair. "Well, don't make me ask it _now."_

His gruff, yet bashful voice coaxed a delicious quiver from her sex, and she wanted to see his face. Possibly to steal a kiss or two from his gorgeous lips. And she did. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her breasts into him as he pulled her against him again possessively. Christian let out his breath through his nostrils, bucking his hips as his manhood rested thick, warm, and hard against her inner thigh, thrusting once in hopes to find entrance to her slick center. He was determined to keep them glued together all night, it seemed. He was insatiable, and Ana could already tell he was going to be a handful... but she wasn't complaining.

She stared into his incandescent smokey eyes, still buzzed, and not at all tired. Christian looked embarrassed, but also overcome with lust as he stared right back at her in the faint sunlight streaming through his windows.

"Now you _have_ to ask me," she replied, suffocating a soft giggle. She was enjoying their banter, and also wanted to know what was spinning around in Christian's head.

He pursued his lips and clenched his jaw, but her attempt at being adorable worked. His smile slowly broke through, rounding the corners of his mouth as he gazed at her. He ran his hands gently along her body, and rested at the small of her back.

He leaned in and captured her lips with his, sliding his tongue inside her mouth, pulling her in even closer for a lazy, indulgent kiss. He undulated against her, his length sliding along her silky thighs, his breath a warm breeze on her skin. She was dripping, and aching, just at the desirous look on his handsome face.

"Alright," he replied, tasting her lips in quick little touches between his words. "But you have to take it seriously," he licked her bottom lip, then raised an eyebrow at her. Ana nodded once, missing his mouth already, and patiently waited for the question.

"... What do you want?" he asked quietly, almost bashful, as his eyes studied her face.

Ana shifted, settling deeper into their entanglement as she thought about that. She was sure he meant their marriage, and she found it hard to believe how far they've come, and how much her feelings changed towards him. He was with her from the start, and she silently scolded herself for not seeing it sooner as well. The answer used to be clear, like second nature, but right now, laying in his arms, she knew _this_ was what she wanted. Every day, forever.

"I want you," she whispered honestly.

Christian smiled against her lips and something like happiness washed over Ana. He leaned in to kiss her, nibbling her bottom lip before slowly pulling away, with a faint; "I'll be right back."

Ana laid on her back, closing her eyes and catching her breathe. Music from an Ipod started playing the classic hit 'Shes Got A Way" by Billy Joel, and she hummed along with the singer and smiled when she felt the weight of the bed shift again.

 _She's got a way about her don't know what it is, but I know that I can't live without her_  
 _She's got a way of pleasin'_  
 _I don't know why it is, but there doesn't have to be a reason anyway_

Christian crawled from the foot of the bed, placing wet kisses up her shaky stomach as Ana tangled her hands through his hair. His hand caressed her face and languidly traveled on her neck and to her breasts, grasping her nipple into his mouth, softly sucking the skin and rolling it around with his tongue. Ana turned on her side and reached her other hand to his length, wrapping her hand around his girth and slowly began to stroke him.

Christian detached himself from her breast and focused on Ana's blue eyes and her soft lips. He grinned and kissed her deeply, their tongues entwining and taking turns exploring the other ones mouth. Breaking the kiss, his smiles at the blissful look on Ana's face.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"Yes," she responds softly. He moves on top of her and gradually enters her, inch by inch, gripping her hips while she brushes his hair from his face.

 _She's got a way of showin'_  
 _How I make her feel and I find the strength to keep on goin'_  
 _And she's got a light around her_  
 _And everywhere she goes, million dreams of love surround her everywhere_

His heated breath warms her skin, the tingly sparks ran up and down her body as she relishes in how full and happy she feels with Christian inside of her. He holds her tightly, bringing them both up into a sitting position, she holds onto the base of his cock and guides it back inside her warmth as she sits in his lap and wraps her legs around his base.

They rock back and forth, taking it slow, gazing at each other, and spilling out little declarations of love. Christian feels his orgasm building up in the pit of his stomach, he sucks on her skin leaving love bites on her neck. Her soft moans and her walls squeezing his length encourages him to grip her hips tighter and increase their speed. Ana arches her back, pushing her breasts in his face. Her mouth opens when he takes her nipple in his mouth again, and she feels that familiar warmth building within her making her cling to Christian even harder.

She moves Christian's head from her breast so that their eyes can meet. She admires his hazy gray eyes and swollen lips. She licks his bottom lip and pulls him in for another kiss, just as she reaches her peak. Her body shakes and she cries out in his mouth, and he hungrily kisses her. He soon gasps as well, the squeezing of her walls becoming too much, making him spill inside of the condom.

Thoroughly exhausted, Ana gently pushes him to lie down, and lays on top of him, trying to catch her breath. Christian smiles, euphoria seeping through his brain. He places a kiss on her forehead, through her bangs. They laid this way for a while before Christian broke the comfortable silence.

"I'll make us breakfast," he murmured against her hair.

Ana nodded, sitting up, as Christian got off the bed, slipping on jeans, and went down stairs. Ana opened one of his draws and put on a tank top, not bothering with any undergarments. She loved how his shirt was long and loose on her, faintly smelling of his lovely sent.

* * *

"I didn't know you were a chef," Ana teased as she watched him flip a pancake without a spatula. She was sitting on the kitchen stool, enjoying him gracefully move around the kitchen.

"Pancakes and blueberry muffins are on the menu," he obliged, tipping his invisible hat.

Ana laughed, feeling happier than she ever had. She wanted this all the time. She wanted _him_ all the time. Wake up to him, go to sleep with him. Only him. She never realized how unhappy she actually was until she met Christian. Even her good years with Ian didn't feel like this.

Christian set their plates on the the table and they started eating, sharing small talk, and getting to know the little things about each other.

"The food was amazing," said Ana as she popped the last bit of muffin into her mouth.

A faint smile played on Christian's lips.

"I'm still a little hungry," he mused.

"Really? I thought it was filling and... ohh," Ana blushed at her obliviousness. The look in his eyes said he wasn't talking about food at all. _Holy cow._ This man is insatiable. Exhaustion and soreness be damned, Ana wanted him again too.

Just then, his phone rang. Christian didn't hide his disappointment as he answered the phone. Ana heard the faint voice of another man on the line as he got up, and started pacing the living room.

"... Yes, I'm still booked for Vegas... Taylor, you should be glad I'm even going... No, it has nothing to do with _her_ ," Christian hissed into the phone.

He walked further out of earshot and Ana couldn't hear anything else. She _did_ hear keys turning into the door knob though, and she jumped off her chair, nearly falling off, as Ella walked in. She was sporting huge sunglasses and holding a ton of shopping bags. Ana thought her skinny wrist would break.

"Good morning, dear," Ella greeted.

"Hi," Ana squeaked. She was blushing at her own tank top attire, but Ella didn't seem to mind a bit, or even notice for that matter.

"How did you sleep?"

"Uh, good. Do you need help?" asked Ana as she reached for some of the bags.

"I'm not an old lady yet," laughed Ella as she set them on the counter. "Are you staying again?"

"No, I have work and other errands."

Ella looked slightly disappointed.

"Well, you're welcome anytime. Where's Christian?"

"On the phone."

A mischievous glint flashed across Ella face, followed by a warm smile.

"Perfect. Come, I wanna show you something." she said as she started up the stairs. Ana followed her, stopping in Christian's room to put on her dress. The older lady came back with a large book tucked under her arm, and motioned for Ana to follow her back downstairs.

* * *

"... And this was the first time I took him swimming. He held onto me so tight, with his little hands. He thought if he let me go, he'd drown," said Ella as she flipped to the next page of the photo album. "And this was when we went hiking. It was so hot and there were so many lizards and snakes. I guess it was pretty stupid of me to bring him, he was only seven here, but he was so excited, and he'd been asking for weeks. I couldn't turn him down."

"What happened?" asked Ana.

"He got a pet lizard. It died a month later when he was at school, and I replaced it with a new one at the pet shop. I didn't tell him what I did until three years later. I thought he'd laugh about it, but he got so upset. He didn't talk to me for two whole days," she laughed dryly as she relived the memory.

"Wow, but you were trying to do the right thing," said Ana.

"I know! But any lie is still a lie, and even as a child, my son never took secrets lightly."

Ana uncomfortably cleared her throat. She was unsure about what Ella was getting at.

"Miss Grey- I mean, Ella, are you... Trying to tell me something?" stammered Ana.

Ella frowned as if contemplating answering her question. Instead, she turned the page of the photo album and Ana couldn't help but smiled as she seen yet another picture of Ella and baby Christian. They were so cute.

"Christian wasn't my first child," Ella suddenly piped up. "I was pregnant at 16, and let's just say that wasn't good for the kind of business I was doing. So my _boss_ pushed me down the stairs. Long story short, I lost the baby," she glanced at Ana. "I never told anyone that."

"So why are you telling me?" Ana whispered, a little shocked Ella had such a story.

"Because when I asked if you had children last night, I saw you. I know you're a mother, Ana. I don't know you're reasons, and I really hope they're good, but why didn't you tell him?"

Ana's lip trembled and she looked down in shame. "Because I don't want to lose him." she voice broke mid-sentence, and she avoided all eye contact with the older woman.

"Why is _that_ book out?" asked Christian, gesturing to the photo album as he walked into the living room, putting his phone into his pocket.

Ella's face became scarily unreadable as Ana struggled to pull herself together. _Damn these Grey's and how they could gather themselves!_ Ella slowly closed the book as she stood up, momentarily blocking Ana from view. "Its just pictures. Ana thought every one of them was cute, so don't worry."

Christian sighed, turning his attention to back to Ana.

"Are you ready to go?"

Ana nodded, taking glances at Ella as she stood up as well. She wondered if she was going to spill everything now. She wouldn't blame her if she did.

"Yes."

"We'll go to my other house next time... This one tends to be crowded," said Christian, staring daggers at his mom. She rolled her eyes and ignored him.

"Well, it was great meeting you," said Ella to Ana.

Ana offered a smiled. "You too. Thanks for letting me stay here," she tried in to hug her, but Ella awkwardly leaned back and settled with squeezing her shoulders. Ana blushed and glanced at the floor again. "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"It's quite alright. Honey, why don't you see the young lady out already? She said she has errands to run."

* * *

"Is everything alright?"

"I think so ... does your mother always do that?" Ana asked as they got into the car. She was referring to the awkward hug.

Christian shrugged.

"She's not good with accepting physical affection. She wasn't always like that though."

"Oh," she replied. She remembered what Kate said about the Grey's past and left the conversation alone. She didn't want to opened old wounds.

Christian drove them to Ana's house, parking at the sidewalk because another car was in the driveway. He arched an eyebrow her way.

"My friend, Kate," explained Ana.

"She lives with you?"

 _She's babysitting_. "She's just hanging over. What was that phone call about you going to Vegas?" Ana asked. She wouldn't have, but she wanted to steer the conversation away from her. She wondered why Ella didn't tell him about her kids, and guessed that the lady wanted her to be responsible for herself, and Ana felt a pang a guilt.

"My assistant, Taylor, wants me to go to Vegas tomorrow to promote my Casino. Its easy work. Once I go there, and get around, the word gets out that I'm there, and people come."

"So, you're like a celebrity?" Ana mused.

"To an extent. But I'm not going."

"What? Why not?"

"I thought it was obvious?" he leaned over his seat, placing a soft kiss on her lips, sucking on the bottom one before settling back into his seat. "I'm not leaving you."

"No, you should go. I don't want to hold you back."

Christian laughed.

"It's not that important, really. Besides," he brushed her hair behind her ear with his index finger. "I have some things I'd like to do with you."

Ana blushed.

"Okay, I-I'll see you later."

"Bye Anastasia," he watched her safely enter her house before driving off.

Ana opened the door to a loud, messy, home. Kate was wearing a princess outfit, with smudged makeup, and half of her hair was a poorly done braid, while the other was a side pony tail. She had a toy wand in her hand, and a tray of plastic tea cups, and plates in the other.

"We ran out of pie and tea," said Kate, as if that would explain everything.

Ana suppressed a giggle.

"What happened to you?"

"Your daughters happened to me. I think I like it though. Do you Elliott would go for this kink?" Kate replied sarcastically as she did her best sexy pose, but it just looked silly in the frumpy princess dress.

"Definitely," laughed Ana. "Where'd you get that?"

"I bought it!"

"Okay, okay. Is there room for another fairy?"

"I'm a fairy _princess_ , thank you very much. And yes, please take over, I'll lose my mind if I keep this up." said Kate.

"Sure."

"So, how was your day with Christian?"

"Wonderful... Expect his mom knows somehow."

"What? Ugh, fuck. Did she freak out?" asked Kate.

"Actually, she was really nice about it." replied Ana.

Kate simply shook her head.

"Moving on... Are you gonna hit the sack with Ian now?"

"No, it's Christian, Kate. There's nothing to choose anymore. It's him."

"Finally! So, you're 100 percent done with Ian?"

"I'm not gonna fool myself. Its gonna be hard, because Ian was all I've ever known, but yes, I'm going to try."

Kate shrugged.

"Well, I'm happy, but I'll have to meet this new one too. Make sure he's asshole proof."

Ana smiled. She was so glad to have a friend like Kate.

"Now let me get back to my duties," said Kate as she went to the fridge and started cutting small slices of chocolate pie, and set them on the tea plates. Ana felt her stomach grumble, and stood beside her, taking out leftover chicken. She had the craving for something sweet too, so she grabbed the peanut butter out of the cabinet.

Kate was pouring weak tea into the little plastic cups when she looked up to see Ana gorging on chicken lathered in peanut butter.

She gasped. "Ana!"

"Hm?"

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Fairy princess, where are you?!" called Maria from upstairs.

"I'll be there in a minute!" Kate yelled back, then focused on Ana again.

"What? Why are you being weird?" asked Ana.

"You've been having headaches, feeling nauseous, you threw up a couple days ago and now you're eating your go-to pregnancy snack!"

Ana glanced down at her plate, dropping her food. "No, I can't be pregnant. We've been using protection."

"You didn't use it when you first did it in Vegas with Christian, and its only been two months since you and Ian split, and you two didn't use any."

Ana felt like all her lungs were closing. She exhaled and told herself to calm down. Kate was jumping to conclusions. _And you're gonna have a heart attack._

"I'll get a test," said Ana.

"No, let's go to the hospital. We need to be sure."

Ana agreed. She called her mom to come and get the Kids, while Kate changed into something more respectable.

Carla got there in 15 minutes (but it felt like forever), and left with Maria and Emma, who were disappointed that they didn't finish their game of dress-up. At the hospital, Ana went through the needed procedures, and was waiting in a chair for the doctor to come back as Kate stood beside her, holding her hand.

"You know, I think I am freaking out. It's probably nothing," said Kate.

Ana nodded, but each minute that passed by made her more worried.

"I don't know. I sure hope so."

The doctors footsteps echoed as he walked into the room again, his face neutral. Ana and Kate involuntarily leaned forward, hanging on to every word.

"Mrs. Grey... You're pregnant."


	6. Chapter 6

Part - 6

* * *

The doctors words were ringing in Ana's ears long after he had left the room, confirming her worst fear. Even though she was almost positive about what he was going to say, it still didn't make the news any easier to swallow. A small part of her had prayed she was wrong.

"Just breathe. This is not the worst thing that's happened to you."

Kate's words echoed on the walls as Ana stared blankly ahead in the waiting chair, watching Kate pace back and forth, rambling.

"Do you want it?"

"I'm not going to abort it, if that's what you mean."

"No, I mean... whose baby is it? Better yet, whose baby do you _want_ it be?"

Ana closed her eyes and tried to block out all her surroundings. She wanted to clear her mind of all negative thoughts and find peace within -

"You need to relax or get hype because you're kind of making me nervous by not doing anything."

Ana hung her head and cupped her hands over her face. Peace and quiet was the opposite of Kate.

"I don't know _what_ to do."

"Well, how are you feeling? I mean, it's not so bad, right?"

"How can you say that? Kate, Christian doesn't even want kids."

"You're not sure. And look on the tolerable side, at least Ian-"

"I don't want Ian!" Ana cried before Kate could finish the sentence.

Kate jumped at the sudden burst of energy her friend got, then placed her hand on her shoulder.

"It's gonna be okay... But don't you wanna know whose it is? I do."

Ana slowly lifted her head to look at the blonde in front of her. She already knew who it was.

"Ian and I stopped sleeping together months before he divorced me."

Kate's mouth formed a perfect O, but she quickly recovered and shrugged.

"That's good news. I mean, at least Christian's rich." she joked, trying to make light of the situation.

Ana rolled her puffy eyes, surprising herself when a chortle escaped her lips.

"I'm so scared though."

"Are you gonna tell him?"

"What, am I supposed to tell him it's a pillow under my shirt for nine months? Of course I'm gonna tell him about our baby, then I'll tell him about Maria and Emma."

"Woah, you're going to throw the cow at him? Just start with the _his_ child."

"No, I'm done lying. I'm gonna tell him everything."

"Huh. I feel like a proud sister, Ana. You're finally being a woman."

Ana laughed as she glanced down at her stomach, and rubbed her hand in a circular motion. Kate was right. Much worse has happened to her... Actually, this wasn't so bad at all. "Hi baby," she whispered, a small smile spreading across her face. It brought back memories of carrying her daughters.

"Geez, don't make me cry," said Kate. "You know, everything might go pretty well, since Carla has the kids and he won't physically see them yet. He'll have time to think this over. Keep in mind, he's still a guy, and he thinks you're _not_ a mother, so it might not go so smoothly."

"I don't know what I'll do if that happens."

"You'll live."

"Kate, I'm serious. I really, really like him."

"Wait, did you just add two really's in front of a like?" Kate said sarcastically.

Ana blushed and stared at her belly again.

* * *

Kate and Ana sat on Ana's front porch, waiting for the headlights of Christian's car to drive up. Ana had been reciting what she was going to say, but nothing seemed right. The words were foreign on her tongue. She never had to tell anyone she was pregnant before, because she was _trying_ when she had the twins, and Ian was there when she took the test.

Now was different. _So_ different. These were the type of moments that change relationships for better or worse, and she was dreading every second. Although, she was happy she wasn't doing this alone. Kate was there every step of the way, and she gave her hand a little squeeze as Christian's car parked by the sidewalk and he started walking towards them.

"Ana," Kate hissed.

"I see," replied Ana. The numbness in her voice was clear. Just seeing him made her face drain of all blood, leaving her normal pink cheeks pale, and her eyes were still a little red from crying earlier.

They stood as Christian got closer.

"Ana, are you okay?" he asked. "What happened?"

"I'm... I'm okay. I need to tell you something."

"You don't look okay. Come on, you can tell me on the way to the hospital."

"I just came from the hospital," Ana admitted.

Christian frowned.

"Why?"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you," she said as she felt her stomach drop. This was a lot harder than she expected.

"Anastasia, what is it?"

He finally spoke, keeping his voice low so as not to rattle her anymore than she already was. But Christian couldn't take it anymore, his heart was about to beat out of his chest. Whatever she'd come to say couldn't possibly be something he wanted to hear. "Anastasia."

"I'm... I'm-"

 _Honk. Honk._

They all turned to see Carla's car pulling up, and Ana involuntarily dug her fingers into Kate's arm. Maria and Emma got out and ran across the yard.

"Hi, mommy! I thought you were going out?" said Emma as she hugged Ana's leg, while her sister settled for a simple 'Hey mommy' and continued into the house.

"I thought so too," voiced Carla, looking slightly confused with all the people in the front yard.

"I did," Ana replied. "I just... came back early," _and deeply regret it_. If she wasn't feeling sick, she was now. She dared to look at Christian. He looked like he was struggling not to lose it. Even Kate seemed shell-shocked.

Emma shrugged and ran into the house to find her sister.

"The girls forgot their lucky bracelet's so we came back to get them... But we'll stay since you're all home," said Carla, wondering why everyone seemed so indifferent.

Moments later, the twins walked back outside, waving their bracelet over their heads.

"Grandma, we found them!" announced Maria to Carla.

"That's great. Now hurry up and get back inside girls. The sun doesn't stay out forever," replied Carla. She wanted to stay longer and probe, but the looks everyone was giving told her not too.

The girls nodded and went inside the house, followed by Carla. As soon as the front door shut, every body's mind the front yard started working again.

"You have kids?" Christian asked, straining on every word. " _Two_ of them?"

"Would it matter how many?" quipped Ana, trying to make humor of the situation.

Christian paced along the grass, shaking his head in disbelief. "When were you going to tell me? I thought we were on the same page?"

"We are. _I_ am," Ana assured.

"Really? Because all I see is bullshit. You've been lying this whole fucking time."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to go this far. I never wanted to hurt you."

"Well, that didn't work out."

Ana glanced at the ground, feeling a lump build in her throat, and the familiar burn of hot tears well in her eyes. She couldn't look at him anymore. She could handle his anger, but not the disappoint.

"I need to think about this." he finally said.

"What's there to think about?" she asked, because his words sounded more like a goodbye to her.

"... Maybe every thing you said before was right."

Ana's eyes widen as all the harsh things she said came back at her. _This is a mistake. Our marriage was just another thing to do in Vegas. I regret it._ She never took in consideration how Christian felt at the time because they were strangers, and who was crazy enough to think marrying someone the first day you meet them will work out?

"No, I-I was wrong. I didn't get it back then, but I do now. I need you."

"You don't think I need you?" he snapped. "I flew back to Seattle for you! _Not_ those little distractions."

"They aren't distractions! They have names, and-" her voice became too shaky to finish the sentence, and Kate rubbed her back.

Ana looked so broken, standing in the big yard, sobbing, and hugging herself as if the slightest wind would blow her away. Christian clenched his jaw, but his expression softened. It took all his will power not to hold her. He knew this wasn't all her fault, she must have been terrified to tell him about her kids after what he said in the mall. He finally sighed, shaking his head as he glanced towards the house, seeing the shadows of the twins through the window.

"What are their names?"

Ana blinked, taken back by his question. She pushed aside tears with the back of her hand, completely unaware of how adorable she looked to him.

"Maria and Emma... Maria's five minutes older."

Christian nodded, his frown still present. This was all happening so fast.

"I still need time. I'm going back to Vegas."

Ana nodded. She didn't have to ask why he changed his mind about going. She figured he wanted to be away from her... away from her kids. She tried to put herself in his shoes, but it was still hard to swallow. What if he wanted nothing to do with her once he came back?

"When will you be back?"

Christian shrugged.

"A week. A month. I'm not really sure."

Ana nodded once again as she watched him start walking to his car. It dawned on her that she didn't even say what she had brought him here to say. It seemed like throwing gasoline on the fire right now, but like she told Kate, she was done lying and keeping secrets.

"Christian, wait-"

He cut her off, thinking this was a vain attempt to make him stay. "Don't," he replied. He voice was bitter and laced with finality. "I have a flight to catch."

Ana's mouth went dry. She could hardly believe what she heard. It was like the tables had turned, and now it was her who wanted him to need her as much as she needed him. _What goes around comes back around_ , a voice inside her head taunted.

A hand gently pressed against her back and it took her a moment to realize it was Kate. She almost wanted to applaud her friend for keeping quiet the whole time, and not interrupting them, because Ana knew how much she wanted too.

"Are you okay?" asked Kate, just as Christian's car drove off, kicking up dust.

Ana shook her head.

"No."

"Come on, let's go inside," said Kate.

* * *

Carla only stayed a little longer before leaving, and Kate simply refused to leave. She kept offering to watch a movie, or cook, or do something else besides sit on the couch watching the muted TV. Every time Kate tried to turn it up, Ana insisted she didn't because it would wake the girls, but Kate knew this wasn't the reason. She knew Ana preferred the quiet when she was thinking. And she was doing a lot of it.

Kate hated seeing her like this. It reminded her of how she looked when she was at her worst. So she called Elliot, asking him to come over, because Ana needed all the support she could get. But all there attempts at cheering Ana up was failing. Sure, she would smile just because they were trying to help, but it was fake, and every one of them knew it.

Kate made lunch while Ana had fallen asleep on the couch, exhaustion finally getting the best of her. She didn't wake up till a couple of hours later, at around 4 in the evening. Elliott was sitting across from her, looking bored.

"Kate's upstairs tucking the twins in, they're taking a nap," he said, answering the unspoken question.

Ana nodded as she slowly stretched her arms, just as Kate came back downstairs stairs.

"I spent the last 30 minutes trying to get them to sleep, if you even _accidentally_ wake them up I will kill - oh, Ana, you're awake."

Ana rolled her eyes as she stood up.

"Hey, Kate."

"Want some hot chocolate? I can spike it."

Ana shook her head.

"No, thanks."

"Maybe we should watch a movie, you know, do something - anything."

"I'm really tired. I just want to sleep," replied Ana.

"You've been sleeping the whole time," Kate spat.

"Kate..." Elliot warned. He did not want to see his girlfriend and friend arguing. Enough had already happened today.

Ana nodded, but silent tears started leaking down her cheeks.

"No, stop. Stop it," Kate said. "You are not going to do this to yourself again. I won't watch you. If you want Christian that bad, then grab him by his fucking balls and take him. Other wise, get the fuck over it."

Kate stormed out of the house and slammed the door, leaving the living room with a bleak atmosphere.

"Uh, It's not your fault. I'll get her," said Elliott as he followed Kate out the door.

Ana nodded as she dried her eyes and walked upstairs. She peeked into her daughters room to see them sleeping, then continued into her room. She opened the draw that she kept the ring from Vegas in, and slipped it on her finger. She remembered how Christian flew many miles just to do that. A shadow of a smile tugged at her lips thinking of everything he did, and how relentless he was to keep them together.

Just then, the door bell rang and she swore her heart had skipped a beat. It definitely wasn't Kate or Elliot; they'd just walk in _. He came back._ She ran down stairs as quietly as she could, so she wouldn't wake her sleeping children, then opened the door.

Ana literally felt her heart sink as auburn hair and bright green eyes caught her off guard. It was the last person she had wanted or expected to see. Scarlett.

"Hi, Ana," she scrunched up her face. "Is this a bad time?"

"I'm sorry, what do you want?" asked Ana. Scarlett's high-pitched voice was only tolerable for so long.

"Not much. I was just wondering how Maria and Emily were doing?"

"Its Emma," Ana corrected.

"Excuse me?"

"Her name is Emma."

Scarlett shrugged.

"Same different. Any who, I'm sure you know about Ian and our little fall out, but we're back on track. So I'd appreciate it if you didn't try to step in every time we go through a hardship."

Ana frowned at the nerve she had but she obliged the woman with an answer.

"Ian's all yours. I don't think he's been mine for a while now."

"Oh? Well, good. Since we're, you know, together again, we'd also like to keep the kids longer than just the weekends, if you'll let us, that is."

Ana sighed. This was just becoming frustrating.

"Your days are _Saturday_ and _Sunday._ Is that all?" she said as she tried to shut the door, but Scarlett stuck her foot in the door.

"Ana, Ian and I are an actual family. The kids deserve that much, don't they?"

Ana felt her eyes burn with fresh tears, but she forced them not to fall. She wouldn't give Scarlett the satisfaction.

"Me being a single mother does not make you two anymore qualified to raise them. I don't ever want to see any of you here again."

Scarlett scoffed.

"You can't do that. It's Ian's right to see them. And don't think we won't hesitate to take legal action."

Ana furrowed her brows in confusion.

"He didn't tell you?"

Scarlett pursued her lips in irritation as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Tell me what?"

"He doesn't have any custody. I just _let_ him see them, but thanks to you, not anymore."

Scarlett's mouth dropped opened.

"What? No, no, you're lying."

"Ask him. Now please get off my porch."To

"You have some nerve, lying like this," said Scarlett, but she was backing up, and Ana took this chance to shut the door. She knew Scarlett had no clue how much her words actually hurt. Ana, of course, was only thinking about the real lie she told, and how she still didn't get the chance to tell Christian about their child.

"Screw it," Ana muttered. She took out her phone and called Christian. She was going to make him listen. She had too. _I'm pregnant._ She hadn't expected to confess it over the phone, but it was too late to meet in person. He was probably at the airport, or on his private jet by now.

A beep came from the other line, and she was sent to voice mail.

* * *

"Where are you going?" asked Ella as she watched her son load his suitcase and duffel bag into his car.

"The airport."

"Yeah, smart ass, but where?"

"Vegas. I never finished business there."

"Are you taking your girlfriend?"

Christian sighed, irritated by the label his mother kept using for Anastasia.

"No. Everything wasn't as it seemed."

"You mean, like she had kids?"

Christian's head snapped around to stare at his mother. "You knew?"

Ella shrugged.

"I had hunch. Are you breaking up with her?"

Christian just closed the trunk of his car, ignoring the question.

"Such a shame," Ella continued. "What a sweet lady. You know, you might find out you like her more once you get to know the real her; kids and all."

"Are you done with your therapy session? Because I have a flight to catch."

"I told you about my life. You didn't turn your back on me."

"That's different," he hissed.

Ella held her hands up in surrender. "Alright, alight. But I want to make a deal with you."

Christian narrowed his eyes.

"What?"

"I'll fly with you, but only if as soon as we get back, you go straight to Ana and give her a chance."

"You're terrified of flying." Christian scoffed.

Ella grinned.

"But I also love a good love story, and yours isn't finished. Not even close. So do we have a deal?"

Christian sighed. She had gotten to his weak spot of always wanting her to fly with him. They had built their casinos together, so it only seemed right that they seem all of them together, but her haunting fear of heights always stopped her. He wondered why she would do all of this for Ana, and for them to be together again. Although, he knew he did some irrational things for Ana too... And from the next word that came out of his mouth, he was planning on doing some more.

"Deal."


	7. Chapter 7

**Seattle, Wa,**

* * *

"Ana! Ana, Ana!"

Ana groaned as she heard Kate's footsteps run down the hall way and into her room. The bed shifted as she climbed on and started bouncing up and down like a kid.

"Ana, wake up!"

Ana had let Kate and Elliot stay the night because they insisted that she needed all the support she could get, but right now, she regretted the decision. She covered her head with a pillow, too tired and mentally drained to entertain her friend with a reply.

"Come on, just look! A little peek," Kate exclaimed as she jumped down and went to Ana's bedside.

Ana lifted the pillow slightly, only to peer at her clock, which thankfully, was on the opposite side of Kate. It read 4:08 am. She rolled her eyes and swiftly let the pillow drop back over her head.

Kate let out an exasperated sigh.

"You don't wanna know what I'm excited about?"

"Not this early," Ana muffled into her mattress. With a sigh, she slowly sat up. "Okay, what is it?"

Kate raised her left hand very close to Ana's face, and the morning sunlight glinted against the diamond ring.

Ana's eyes widen.

"You're - My goodness! Elliott asked you?"

"And I said yes!" she squealed.

Ana leaned across the bed and gave her a sideways hug.

"I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks I'm really excited too. I'm already thinking about the wedding."

Ana laughed.

"Why do I have a feeling it's going to be really over the top?"

Kate just grinned in response as Maria and Emma walked in, looking tired from being awaken from their sleep. Emma was dragging her blanket behind her.

"Girls, what's wrong?" asked Ana.

"We heard yelling and running in the hall way," replied Maria.

Ana glared at Kate, but Kate wasn't paying attention. She just wiggled her way to the kids, smiling.

"How would you two like to be flower girls?"

The twins eyes snapped open, all traces of sleepiness gone.

"We'd love too!"

"Do you even know what flower girls do?" Ana mused, already knowing the question.

Maria and Emma stopped glanced between the two women then finally shook their heads. "...Is it bad?" Maria asked quietly.

Ana smiled. "Not at all. You just walked down an aisle and toss flowers on the ground."

"An aisle?" Emma asked, curiosity clear in her voice.

"I'm getting married!" Kate announced, unable to keep quiet any longer. "And you two have the most important jobs. Wanna go downstairs and practice?"

"Yeah!"

"Wait, wait, aren't you still tired? I mean, its very early," said Ana.

"We're fully awake," Emma cried as she and her sister ran out the room, blanket flying behind her. Kate started to follow them when Ana grabbed her wrist.

Kate raised her eyebrow, utterly confused about why she was stopped. "It's okay if you wanted to teach them..."

Ana rolled her eyes.

"No, Kate. It's not that."

"Oh, good. What is it then?"

Ana took a deep breathe, then exhaled as she nervously kneaded her clammy hands on her pajama pants. She got out of bed, sat back down, then stood up again.

"Ana-"

"I'm going."

Kate raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to elaborate on that?"

"I'm going to Vegas."

Kate peeked into the hallway to make sure the twins weren't there, then shut the door back. She walked closer to Ana and started whispering.

"What the hell? Why would you do that?"

"Because Christian deserves to know I'm pregnant with our child. And even if he was answering my calls, I know this is too important to tell him over the phone."

"You can't just up and leave. Maybe he's not answering because he needs time? This is not easy for any of you."

"I can't keep him in the dark either. When he finds out, he'll think I was hiding this too," replied Ana.

Kate sighed. She remembered when this all started out as a simple trip to Vegas. Now it was a battle ground of love, lies, and broken hearts. She didn't have much advice for her friend because she'd never been in this kind of situation, but she tried to do her best.

"Just wait a while. If he's not here by then, then go. But right now isn't a good time to leave. You haven't even explained anything to your mom, and the twins probably sense weird things are going on, they aren't stupid. So just be mellow and wait till everything dies down."

"... So I can blow it up again?" Ana said with slight humor.

Kate laughed. "Exactly!" She added sarcastically.

All humor aside, Ana nodded.

"Alright. I'm so glad you're here, Kate."

Kate smiled. "Oh, stop, you're gonna make me blush. Come on, let's go make breakfast."

* * *

 **Las Vegas, Nevada**

"Land!" Ella exclaimed once they got off the plane.

"And I was just about to ask you if you see how completely irrational your fear is," said Christian.

 _"Tsk,_ it's not irrational. This happens to many people... Goodness, my heart is beating so fast," she said as she clung to his arm with one hand (much like she was doing the whole flight), as her other hand was pressed against her heart.

It was hard to see her so terrified, since she was usually an unfazed, stoic woman, but it was also a good change to see her out of her element. They were both independent, private people, so a glimpse at her vulnerability was like a rare, precious moment. He knew something like this wouldn't happen again soon - maybe never.

"Let's get you inside the car before you faint," he said.

Ella rolled her eyes as she let go of him, pretending like she hadn't realized she still was.

"I'm fine. It's done _now."_ She shrugged. "It was crazy, but it wasn't so bad."

"Is that why you asked the pilot to turn around three times?"

She rolled her eyes again, reminding him of Ana. He was hoping not to think of her while he was here, but obviously, that would be impossible. Everything reminded him of her. The sent of flowers, oceans that reflected her blue eyes, Vegas (how could he forget?), and now, children. don't

"I don't recall that," Ella replied smoothly.

"Of course not," Christian scoffed.

The driver's door opened and Taylor stepped out to open the back door. He slightly bowed his head when he seen Ella.

"Miss Grey, it's a pleasant surprise to see you here. May I ask what's the special occasion?"

"It was a deal, and it's a one time thing. I promise," she replied. "And after this, someone will definitely have to keep up there end," she added, glaring at her son. She'd never admitted it, but she was still shaken up after flying. Although, she was sure Christian already knew.

Taylor didn't question any further, he was sure neither of them would tell him what was going on anyway.

 **One month later.**

Christian sat at his desk trying to focus on work, but that was the the problem these days. He couldn't focus. No matter what he did, something (or everything) would bring his thoughts back to Ana and her twin girls. He never had trouble moving on from a relationship before, but this was different. She was different. And it didn't help that they were still married.

The sound of heels clacking against the floor was heard before the door opened and Ella walked into his office.

"Don't you knock?" he asked.

"I think I've earned a V.I.P."

Christian leaned back into his chair, giving an unimpressed look. "What are you doing here?"

"Anastasia just called me, I thought you wanted to know."

"I'm not interested in what she said if that's you mean."

Ella crossed her arms over her chest. "It's been a month. You said you'd see her."

 _"After_ we get back. There's still business to be done."

"Oh, please. Our business here could have been done in a week. I know you took on more assignments to prolong seeing her."

"Well, I'll have next month all free. We'll leave then. Are you done?"

Ella stayed there in silence, thinking of how to carefully chose her next words as she watched her son settle back into doing his work.

"Are you afraid?" she whispered. If it weren't for the complete silence in the almost hallow room, aside from his desk, a couple of chairs, and pictures on the wall, it would have not been heard. His eyes slowly moved from a computer and focused on hers. His jaw was clenched tight, and his mouth formed a thin line.

"Of what, mother?" His voice sounded like venom. Like a challenge laced into a threat, but she knew better than to back down now.

"Of the kids, of course. You think you won't be a good father, don't you? It's okay, everybody is thinks that. I know I thought I'd be a terrible mother. And maybe I am, but hell, at least I'm here."

Christian frowned, unable to response. Ella waved her hand dismissively, feeling herself getting a little too worked up as tears surfaced in her eyes.

"It's fine, you don't have to tell me anything. Verbally sharing was never our best quality," she gave the slightest resemblance of a smile then walked out of the door.

It had barely been ten minutes later before the door opened again, and Christians expression softened, preparing to answer his mother this time, but it was one of his employees that walked in, and his face immediately changed to being the guarded way it usually was.

"Sir, someone's here to see you."

Christian glanced at his calendar on the computer. He hadn't set any appointments for today. Whoever was there came unscheduled, therefore, they were unwanted.

"Send them home."

"Alright," the blonde said hesitantly as she lingered by the door way.

"Is there a problem?" he asked.

"They said to tell you it's important and that their name is Anastasia Steele..." When Christian's jaw dropped, she continued, "My apologies sir, I'll tell her to leave right away."

Christian stood up so fast that he knocked his chair over. It fell backwards with a loud _clank,_ but no one seemed to notice it. Ana was here. He was shocked when he felt... Excitement? Longing? _Gosh,_ he had missed her so much. It almost felt surreal that she was only three floors below him.

"Bring her in," he cleared his throat when his voice came out horse. "Bring her in," he repeated. The assistant nodded and scurried out the room. For the past month, he was able to numb out most of his feelings for her by working, and the ones he couldn't, he simply buried it deep inside where he couldn't reach. But now, as the door opened and she walked in, it was as if they dug themselves up from their grave. He watched her take a deep breath, seen her nod to herself, like she was finally talking herself into to doing whatever it was she was about to do. And when the words left her lips, Christian felt his head tilt in confusion, not quite believing what his ears were hearing.

"I'm pregnant."

At first, he thought it was a joke and almost laughed. That she was pulling his leg, finally one upping him in a way he'd never be able to out do. But the fear in her cerulean eyes told him the truth; that she was dead serious, staring at him, and waiting for his reaction. He didn't have to ask why she was telling him, he knew. It was all making sense now. Why she had asked to talk to him on her front yard that day, and why she had brought Kate for support. This baby was his, there was no doubting it. He immediately felt guilty, thinking about how easily he walked away while their child grew in her stomach. Although, there was no way he could have known then, he still felt bad for doing it.

He choked on his words, not quite sure what to say or what to think. He could feel his own face struggling to form the right expression, finally settling for just biting down on his lip as he stared at her in disbelief.

"You're gonna have a baby?"

Ana nodded, managing a gentle smile. Christian knew she was waiting on him to speak, and being as patient as she could. He could feel her stare digging into him, almost like she was trying to will him to speak. And once he finally did, he realized just how ridiculous the question was, but it was all he could think before his mind got carried away.

"You're _sure?"_

Ana was about to tell him all the symptoms she'd been feeling, and the test she took at the hospital, but decided on a simple, "I'm sure."

He thought about how the living arrangements would be. Would she let him move her and her kids somewhere, or would he live with her? Would she be afraid to complicate things with her daughters? If so, who would the child stay with? Would they take turns who kept them?

"It's okay to say this isn't what you want," Ana finally spoke, filling the silence for him.

"I didn't say that," he replied. He ran his hands over his face and began to pace his office. "Fuck, I never should have left you."

"We're here now."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"You weren't exactly approachable that day."

"You should have called."

"Would you have _wanted_ me to call?"

Christian sighed, understanding what she meant. Of course he'd rather hear this kind of news in person. He found it was best to change the subject.

"Do you need anything? Water? Have you eaten today?"

"Are you going to be like this through my whole pregnancy?" Ana asked with slight humor. She was glad to know he cared.

Christian finally walked over to her. "I'm gonna hug you." He warned, trying to bring some light to the situation.

This time she laughed, the soft smile he loved spreading across her face. She still let him place his shaking hands on her shoulders, gripping her tightly as he looked her in the eyes. Eyes that were full of relief. It wasn't until he pulled her body towards his, and wrapped his arms around her neck that Ana hugged him back. Her arms went around his torso, her face buried into his chest. She hadn't realized how bad she missed him until now.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, running his hand over the back of her head, holding her closer. He was fighting every urge he had not to lean down and kiss her until finally he just caved, planting his lips softly against her hair. He could've stayed that way too, but he knew his mouth had other jobs to do. "We'll figure it out." He tried to assure her, refusing to move his mouth from her hair, breathing in her scent. "I want to figure this out. I hate I made you think..." His voice trailed off, not wanting to go back there. "I'm just sorry. I'm sorry our baby will probably be just as clueless as me."

He was trying to make her laugh and it worked. He felt her chuckles vibrating against his chest until she finally pulled away.

"I have to go back to Seattle tonight," she said, sadness coating her words.

"We can take my jet. You don't need the stress of waiting or worrying about your luggage."

"We?"

"I'm not letting you out of my sight, Anastasia. Of course I'm going with you."

"What about your work?"

"I think you, Maria, and Emma are a little more important," he replied.

Ana struggled for words as she smiled. "You... You remembered their names?"

"I couldn't forget. You and your girls were all I could think about."

Ana raised off her heels and kissed him. "Then let's go home."

They left the building an were escorted in the car by Taylor. Christian asked if Ella would be joining them once they got on the jet, and was informed that she would be driving back to Seattle, which would take her approximately 17 hours to get there. When Ana asked why, he explained his mother's fear of heights, and was surprised when she thought it was nice.

"It makes her human, you know? We're all scared of something," Ana had said.

Christian simply nodded. He thought about what Ella had told him earlier about being afraid of not being a good father. He was a lot calmer now, although, no one could tell from the outside.

The jet landed by night fall and they drove the rest of the way to Ana's house. Kate, Elliot, and the kids were outside playing tag. The adults kept letting the children catch them.

"Mom!" Emma yelled, stopping the game to run to Ana.

"Hey, sweetheart," said Ana as she lifted Emma into the air, resting her on her hip. "Looks like you've been having fun."

"We have!" Maria interjected from the yard.

Kate waved a tired arm.

"We're so glad you're back. These kids have been running us ragged," she said, bending over to catch her breathe. At first, Ana thought she was joking, but she knew she wasn't. The twins were known for having the energy of a thousand lions.

"Who's he mommy?" Emma loudly whispered. "He looks like a prince."

Ana turned to Christian, still holding Emma. "This is Christian. He's a... really good friend." She figured she didn't need to get into the complications of their relationship with her four year old.

"Hello, Emma," said Christian.

Emma smiled. "Hi."

The ever joyous Maria ran over to them, yelling out her name.

"I'm Maria! Nice to meet you, sir!"

"You as well. Please, you can call me Christian."

"And you can call me Maria," she smiled, sending laughter across the whole yard.

Kate and Elliot announced that they were leaving so Ana set Emma down to say her goodbyes.

"Are you okay?" asked Ana when she seen Christian's rigid expression.

"I am. It's just gonna take some time getting used to."

The twins went inside the house as Kate and Elliot walked to their car, stopping to say goodnight to Ana, and to introduce themselves to Christian. Kate mostly talked to Ana since she slightly already knew Christian.

"Tomorrow, I was thinking about taking the girls to practice being flower girls," Kate said. "Plus, It would give you and Christian some time to get associated again," she added with a wink.

Ana rolled her eyes as the front door opened and Maria poked her head out. "Mommy, can you help us reach the top shelf?"

"Be right there," Ana called back. She waited till Kate and Elliott left before she jogged into the house to tend to whatever it was Maria wanted. She had purposely left the door opened for Christian, but he stood on the porch, not wanting to over step his boundaries. They hadn't exactly talked about what living plans would be, and he didn't want to impose him self. He watched as Ana grabbed a board game down, then she set it back up to get cards instead. The little girls started laughing when Ana said something, then made hand motions like a fish. They were all so caught into what they were doing it was like he was already forgotten. He decided to leave them be for now and come back in the morning. He turned to leave, but just as he started down the porch steps, a hand grabbed the bottom of his jacket.

"You're not leaving, are you? We're about to play Go Fish and I _always_ win."

Christian glanced down at the little girl clutching his jacket, staring up at him. She really was a mini Ana, just with hazel eyes.

"I'm guessing you want to beat me, too?"

Maria grinned as she nodded, then started to tug his jacket, trying to pull him inside the house. He let her, and he soon locked eyes with Ana, who was shuffling cards by the couch. She smiled first, a grateful smile with happiness tucked underneath. He returned the smile, an uncertain, yet content one that made her blush as she tried to suppress a giggle. To her, It resembled the kind for someone who was about to jump off a cliff, and into beautiful water. They were scared because the cliff was high, the water might have rocks in it, and they had never done anything like this before.

But they were also happy, because they knew once they jumped - once they did something no one thought they would ever dare to do - it was going to be the best life changing decision they had ever made.

Christian kicked the front door closed with his foot.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello, my apologies for not posting sooner. Some thought this story was ending, but I assure you, it's not. Life is busy right now, but I'll update when I can. I adore and appreciate all of you. I rushed to post this, so sorry for any mistakes. Much love, The Metrist.**

* * *

When Christian opened his eyes the next morning, he could hardly believe he wasn't still dreaming. The first thing he saw, with his vision still adjusting to the pale sunlight coming in through her windows, was the elegant slope of her left shoulder, gently rising and falling across his view to the rhythm of her deep breathing.

Ana.

She was here. In his arms.

Christian became aware of her thick tangle of hair, soft and yet pleasantly scratchy against his skin, piled on or winding around his shoulder where she rested her head. And the luscious weight of her body, still against his, like they'd been all night. In varying positions, he now recalled. He also recalled being semi-hard pretty much all night, and she remained wet. They didn't move very often, but when they did, he could feel her, and it was enough to coax him partially out of the clutches of deep slumber. Steamy and tender, brushing against his thigh as he spooned her, or slick and damp, sliding across his twitching length as she draped her thigh across his hips. Whenever it happened, he was compelled to wake up just enough to nuzzle his nose against her or kiss her skin... her shoulder... her earlobe... the underside of her breast.

At one point he vaguely remembered sliding his arm around her smooth torso in the silent semi-darkness, his eyes still closed and his head still foggy with a dense mixture of exhaustion and arousal. He kissed her neck as he snaked his hand down her silky stomach, massaging her belly in circles. The languid, hypnotic rhythm of the action lulled him back to sleep.

Now, in the cool morning light, he realized that must've been their last position, because his hand were still there, though they'd long stopped their movement. She was still cradled against him, though his hold on her had loosened somewhat in their sleep.

Christian took a deep breath, exhaling slowly and tightening his grip on her once again. He kissed her neck as he resumed his gentle massaging of her soft stomach. It was hard to believe their child was growing inside there. He breathed on her, burying his face in her hair and grinding his hips slowly into her, his now rapidly hardening dick pressing into the cleft just above her ass cheeks. He'd been dreaming of her and craving her all night, he realized. He wanted her again now. Something so fierce it made him throb.

They only had a matter of precious little time before Maria and Emma would wake up, potentially rousing everyone in the house. But they sill had time... Which meant he'd have to fuck her quickly...and quietly.

After experiencing how vocal she could be, the prospect of doing his best to keep her quiet now made him so hard he ached from the bottom of his scrotum to the pit of his toned stomach.

The faint sounds of a brand new morning outside wafted in on a cool breeze that relieved some of the intense body heat between them. Ana woke up, feeling Christian's scorching tongue on the skin of her shoulder, then his plump lips kissing her in its wake. He kissed a steaming trail from her shoulder to her neck before whispering near her ear: "Morning..."

Her body instantly reacted to the unmistakable intent in his gravelly voice, which was thick and deep from sleep. Then she took in the feel of his lean, heated body curved around hers, his strong arms wrapped around her, his breath caressing her tingling neck. Her tender sex had been aching all night, slightly sore but still trapped in the thralls of need even as she slept.

She felt him, every now and then, kissing her or nuzzling his face into her skin, his breath hot and his lips moist. She felt him touching her just before sunrise, and was very tempted to wake up and angle herself against him so that he could enter her. But she was tired, and she needed as much of the remaining couple of hours or so that they had to sleep.

Right now, though, she didn't care about her tiredness. She only relished the fact that he was so hard and she was so torturously slick, so achingly tight for him, pressed against his warm thigh. Christian's thick finger slithered it's way into her steamy folds, and she gasped softly when he touched her painfully swollen clit. He massaged it slowly, his touch feather-light at first, and then more insistent, his erection straight as a rod, nuzzling at the apex of her ass cheeks as he pressed her still closer. Ana sighed, licking her lips and arching her ass deeper into his tight embrace. Christian tensed up, grunting quietly and rolling his hips into her.

"Morning..." she breathed.

"I thought about you all night." Christian confessed, his stomach fluttering with the heat of lust, remembering what they'd done last night... Or rather this morning in the early am. Hlow open she was with him, how incredibly sexy she was. How she submitted to him without question, yet told him exactly what she wanted from him with her eyes and her body and her smooth voice. She was something else. And she was his . Alone, behind closed doors in this bed amid the heady aroma of sex, the most intriguing woman he had ever met was all his.

Speaking of the taste of her. His mouth watered as he parted her thighs so that her deliciously wet pussy was exposed to the morning light. He stroked his other thumb along her skin. He kissed her reverently before moving on and kissing a trail across her skin until he came to the cleft between her pelvis and thigh. He became mesmerized by the sight of her. Ana moaned under her breath at the behest of the thump that massaged her spongy, erect nipple. She undulated herself against him, widening her legs, causing him to pull his eyes away from the glistening, slightly swollen lips between her thighs to take full sight of her above him. She was writhing restlessly under his outstretched arm. Her eyes were closed, her elegant hand cupping his forearm, her legs spread for him, her hair splayed out across her pillow.

She was a vision. A radiant vision, and the sight of her like this sparked a craving in him that drove him crazy. He trailed kissed back up her body, stopping at the swell of her breast. As if on cue, just he was starting to languidly lick at her nipples, the twins voices were getting louder. It sounded like they were having a pillow fight, and it wouldn't be too long before they realized they were hungry and started asking about breakfast. Then their private little world would be shattered for the day, and they'd have to get up. They both had a long list of stuff to do.

Christian sighed hard and slowly stopped what he was doing, lifting his head to steal several more quick kisses from her tender lips before reluctantly rolling off of her and lying on his back. They both stared at the ceiling for a few seconds, listening to the kids fussing around in their room from across the hall. He was palming his dick again, lamenting the loss of one more chance to be inside of her. He'd have to wait all day, now.

Ana turned to him and offered a weary smile. "Come on, day's waiting."

He turned back to gaze into her eyes. When the sunlight hit them he could see into their deep sea depths with perfect clarity. He kissed her yet again, tenderly, and sat up.

Ana yawned and stretched out, feeling every muscle in her body protest. Damn. She had forgotten what this felt like. The fatigue that sets in after good sex was both foreign after so long and very, very satisfying. She was sore all over. She sat up too as Christian stood and bent over to retrieve his jeans. She watched him, admiring his impressive body as he slipped into his jeans.

When he turned back to her, leaning on air the way only he could, bare-chested, hair hanging in his eyes from sweat, she was struck again. _Fuck..._ she loved him. That notion simultaneously terrified and thrilled her.

"How are we gonna play this?" She asked.

Christian sighed and scooted onto the bed besides her. "Hopefully, we don't have to _play_ this anyway."

"I wish for that too, but what happens when you keep coming here and staying over? And when my stomach grows..." Ana involuntarily rested her hand over her stomach.

Christian slide his arm around her waist.

"I'm pretty sure Maria and Emma won't think I had anything to do with that," he replied, getting a chuckle from Ana. She playfully slapped his thigh.

"I'm serious. They're still gonna have questions."

"Then we'll answer them. The more I'm around, the more comfortable they'll get with me. We don't need to tell them any details... I prefer to keep those between us anyway," he whispered in to her ear, nibbling on the lobe.

Ana blushed and flushed against him. "I don't know."

Christian leaned back, cupping her face in his hands as he stared into her eyes. "Let's not over think this, okay?"

The noise in the twins bedroom was getting more rowdy by the second.

"Okay," Ana replied as she slipped out of Christian's embrace and stood up. It was then when their morning started. Ana was scrambling back and fourth to her daughter's room and her bathroom, getting them ready for school, and getting herself ready for work. It also didn't help that Christian bumped into her a couple times because he wasn't familiar with the house yet, and he felt useless not knowing what to do.

"Do you want me to start breakfast?" he asked as Ana was putting on her shoes.

"Oh, the girls are super picky. You could do Maria's hair though."

"Mom!" Maria yelled from her room.

Ana grinned sheepishly. "She's all yours."

Christian walked into Maria's room and seen her sitting on her stool to her vanity set. She had a brush in her hand that was stuck in her hair.

"Is something wrong?"

"I can't reach the back of my hair," the little girl whined, holding the brush out to him.

Of all the things Christian could do, this wasn't one of them. "Shit," he mutter under his breathe then walked into the room. He awkwardly accepted the brush and stroked it through her hair. He styled it into a pony tail, accidently tying it to tight.

"Ow!"

"Sorry," Christian apologized as he tried to untie it, but ended up tying it tighter. He inwardly cursed then successfully freed her hair. It fell loosely around her shoulder, and it was still messy from sleep. He spray water on it to tame it, then combed it until most of the frizz was gone. He glanced at her through the mirror.

"Will your mother mind this?"

"She usually does something cool with our hair, but this will have to do," Maria giggled, feeling slightly rebellious.

They went downstairs and met Emma, who were eating breakfast, and Ana, who was scurrying around the kitchen.

"Your French toast is ready, honey," said Ana as she set the plate on the counter. When she seen Maria's hair out, she undid the braided-pony-tail she had given Emma and let her hair fall where it wanted. At first, she thought about styling Maria's over, but she didn't want Christian to feel like he screwed up. Besides, he was right, she wasn't going to over think anything. This was a new chapter in her life and she wasn't going to be concern with little things that didn't matter. What matter were the three people she was surrounded with right now.

After they finished eating, the twins ran outside to wait the car and Ana gave them her phone to play a games on it, while she and Christian lingered in the house.

"I guess we'll see each other later?" asked Ana.

"Later. I'm going to check on my mother, make sure she made it back safely. I'm also going to meet with Elliott. He asked to hang out yesterday."

"Aw, that's cute."

Christian scoffed and dismissed the subject altogether. "What are your plans?"

"I'm going to work, then I have to pick up the girls, then I'm possibly going to tell my mom that we're married."

"Sounds like a day," teased Christian.

Ana rolled her eyes and squeezed his hand.

"We're really doing this?"

"We are," he replied and leaned down, kissing her cheek.

The work day at the school was better than normal, or maybe it was just Ana's mood. The kids were obedient and mostly quiet, only having one incident of a child spilling paint on themselves, which Ana helped to clean them up. When the class was over, and Ana was putting her stuff away, Kate walked into the room with a huge grin on her face. Ana rolled her eyes, already knowing what Kate was going to ask.

Kate laughed. "I know you're reading my mind, so just tell me."

"Well, we played games with kids then-"

"Ohh, on family night? He's already their daddy," teased Kate.

"Kate-"

"Did he stay over?"

"If you let me finish, I could tell you... Yes, he did."

"Oh my gosh! Was it a wham-bam-thank ya m'am, and he left in the middle of the night?"

"He stayed. He even helped getting Maria and Emma ready for school. It was great, Kate."

"Wow, he taking this serious."

Buzz, buzz.

"Are you gonna answer that?" Kate asked, arching her eyebrow at Ana's pursed.

Ana sighed.

"No, it's Ian. He's been calling all morning, and texting that he wants to talk."

"He doesn't have Scarlett to keep him busy?"

"I don't know."

"What does he want?"

"To see the kids, I'm guessing. Tomorrow is Saturday... his day."

"His day? You have custody, Ana. Just tell him to go home."

"Having custody just means that the girls live with me and I make all their medical decisions. Custody isn't a restraining order, he can still visit."

"...And you can still send him home," replied Kate.

"I know, but what is it so bad if he sees his kids? I don't want anything to do with him, but Maria and Emma still do. I'd feel terrible to take their right away to see him. They won't just forget about him."

"No, but in time they'll barely remember him. Especially, if Christian's gonna be there. When kids are young, they love who's there for them."

Ana finished putting away her things.

"I don't know..."

"Well, maybe I'm not the person you should be having this conversation with?" said Kate.

Ana nodded. She knew she had to have this talk with Christian, but they were in bliss right now, and she couldn't do it just yet. She made a mental note to talk with him about it tomorrow. As for now, she said goodbye to Kate, then left to pick up her daughters from school. They arrived at the park and meet with Carla. The girls ran to the playground while Ana and her mother took a seat on the bench, talking, as they watched Maria and Emma play.

"They're growing up so fast. Next time I see them, they'll be towering over me."

"Oh, mom, you see them every week."

Carla waved her hand dismissively. "You look better."

"I feel better. How have you been?"

"Good. I like seeing you better. What changed?"

"I don't think about Ian like I used too," Ana said honestly. "And I met someone."

"Oh?"

"Remember that guy in our yard, Christian? It's him. We met in Vegas a while ago."

"Of course I remember. Did you two hit it off?"

Ana laughed dryly. "We're married... and pregnant."

Carla raised her eyebrows as her mouth formed a perfect o.

"Wow... well, congratulations. When did this happen? I would have liked an invitation."

"We got married in Vegas, mom. On the first day we met," Ana confessed. "I know it was stupid and-"

Carla cut her off. "Are you happy?"

"Yes, but sometimes I don't feel like a good mother or a good person... I was selfish, and I could have been better. I was juggling Ian and Christian because I couldn't make up my mind for the longest..."

"Oh, sweet heart, of course you had confused feeling, but that doesn't make you any less of a person. Everybody is itching to point out other flaws, when they have millions of their own. I never seen a perfect mother and I damn sure never seen a perfect child. We aren't perfect. We try our best, and even then we can fail. We will make mistakes, because truth is, we're all a little fucked up. Live your life, honey," said Carla.

Ana smiled, feeling a water in her eyes, so she glanced at the monkey bars the kids were playing on.

"Let's help them. We don't need any broken arms."

Carla nodded as they both got up and jogged to the playground. Later, she asked to take Maria and Emma with her, which Ana obliged.

* * *

Ana was making dinner, glancing at the clock every few minutes, wondering when Christian was getting home. She didn't want to over do anything, so she stuck with a simple pasta, but at the same time, she wanted everything to be nice. She wanted Christian to feel like he belonged there, like he was coming home to his wife.

 _Wife._

That word she never thought she'd be again. It was all surreal, and it made her giddy and nervous all over. She wondered how that was possible when she'd been with Christian physically since day one. The door opened and Christian walked in (she had given him the spare key), looking slightly tried from the long day.

Christian took off his jacket and tossed it on the couch. "How was your day?"

"Okay, but I was nervous about telling my mother about us," she replied. "Did you tell yours?"

"I did... she wasn't surprised."

"Figures," laughed Ana. "And how'd your lunch date go with Elliott? He's pretty great, right?"

"He's pretty annoying," Christian groaned, causing Ana to roll her eyes. "No, he's alright." He glanced around the living room before setting his eyes upon Ana's, arching his eyebrow.

"They're with Carla," Ana answered the unspoken question.

Christian nodded. "Something smells good."

Ana smiled. "Thanks, I'm making dinner. Hungry?"

"Hmm..." His arms slithered around her waist, grinning wolfishly. "Sort of... Get upstairs and take off your pants."

She gasped, feeling him straining through his jeans, hot and hard against her thigh. He kissed her neck still more, his breath and stubble making her skin tingle. "You're _crazy,"_ she giggled.

"Baby, you have no idea…" That did it. His deep, smooth, voice every damn time. Her clit throbbed, sending a wave of desire pulsing through her body. He slapped her ass and she grinned girlishly, allowing him his brutish little display of dominance. He finally released her and she stepped back slowly, staring him down as she backed up to the door. Christian's dick jumped and his tongue slid across his bottom lip with barely-contained excitement, watching her.

Finally, after making him wait for her, she turned and headed upstairs to do as he asked. Christian locked the front door then went upstairs, standing in the hallway between the twin's room and Ana's, trying to calm himself before he walked in. He wanted to devour her, but if he went in too quickly he would wind up rushing things. He didn't want to rush. He wanted to take his time tonight. The only thing all that fucking they did last night caused was a much greater desire in Christian to explore every inch of her glorious pussy with his tongue. Slowly...reverently. He wasn't satisfied by a long shot.

Swallowing down his titanic lust, Christian walked across the hall and knocked on her door.

"Come in," she said from inside the room, her bashful voice muffled but still powerfully sexy.

He went inside without hesitation, and she was standing by the side of the bed, her little black panties peeking out at him from the hem of her tank top. She had removed her bra as well, and her springy nipples were poking at the soft fabric, calling to his mouth.

"Stand against the wall." He found himself saying, feeling almost hypnotized by the sight of her silky thighs and the perfectly v-shaped dip of her pussy lips through her panties. She was wet... he could see it even in the dim lamp light. So wet her pre-cum was starting to coat her inner thighs. He was going to enjoy this immensely. So would she, he determined to himself as she hesitantly obeyed him, backing up to press herself against the wall between the nightstand and the window. She was so damned beautiful. Her bangs were falling over her eyes. He decided he liked it when they did that the most. He wanted them all over her face tonight, forgotten about as she moaned with pleasure.

Christian was on the point of stalking toward her, the hunger in his eyes rendering her weak with lust... when the doorbell rang.

They both turned their heads to listen, completely caught off guard (and not happy about it). It sounded again, a soft, echoing chime that utterly broke his momentum.

His dick was straining against the constrictive fabric of his jeans and his mouth was watering with the phantom taste of Ana, but the damned doorbell kept ringing. Whoever it was knew they were home and they were not going to just go away. He couldn't think of who it could be-his mind was too foggy with pent up lust and he was too annoyed to run through a list of potential candidates.

Ana sighed and made to reach for her pants, but he turned back to her sharply. "No you stay put. I'll go." He adjusted his belt to give his aching cock some breathing room and wiped his mouth, his expression hard with determination. Ana didn't argue with him. He was sexy as hell when he was horny and unable to act on it. She felt like she was being tortured with anticipation, but maybe he was feeling it just a little bit more. "I'll make it quick."

She believed him as she watched him saunter from the room, calling back gruffly: " Don't move , Ana."

She heard him jog down the stairs with heavy footsteps. Yeah. He was going to get rid of whoever it was pretty fast, even if he had to be rude, and then he was going to come stalking back upstairs to fuck the shit out of her. She had a hunch he would be that much more turned on if he found her exactly where he'd left her. That much more determined to reward her for it.

Ana's pussy dripped and ached just thinking about it. She didn't move from the wall. She fought against touching herself, wanting to preserve herself for Christian. She would be hard pressed not to cum as soon as he got going, but she also knew she would do it more than once, if the smouldering look in his eyes and the dominance in his voice delivered on their promise.

Christian opened the front door, a frowned painted on his face, and he strained a small smile when he seen a woman he never seen before. He didn't know if she was Ana's friend or not, so he decided not to be too rude. The auburn hair and green eyes that stared back at him looked just as surprised to see him answering the door. She stepped back to look at the address on the house to make sure she had gotten it right, then awkwardly stepped back forward.

"Uh, hello. I'm Scarlett"

"Hello Scarlett."

"Is Ana home?" I wanted to apologize... For everything."

"She's busy, but I'll make sure she knows."

"And tell her I know how she feels now... About Ian."

Christian wondered if Ian cheated on her too, but he wasn't curious or crass enough to ask. He just wanted to get back to Anastasia. "I will. Have a goodnight Scarlett," he started to close the door when she started talking again.

"Wait, uh, here," she handed him a card. "It's my number. I know Ana won't call, but I want her to know I don't hate her and that there were reasons why I was an idiot when we spoke."

"Alright," Christian replied shortly. He was losing his patience. "Don't be to hard on yourself, I think Ana will speak with you." He added.

Scarlett smiled. "Thanks. What's your name?"

"Christian. Goodnight Scarlett."

"Goodnight Christian," she let her eyes linger over him, almost wincing at the ring on his finger. She looked confused, probably wondering why a married man was at Ana's house, but he definitely wasn't about to explain anything to her.

She waved before heading down the porch steps, and Christian closed the door on her retreating back. And just as quickly as the lock was turned, he was focusing solely on getting back upstairs to Ana.

He took the stairs two at a time, then paused to collect himself, before nudging the door open again. She was still leaning against the wall, her head back and her eyes closed. She was gorgeous. An sexy as all hell.

Ana had been waiting for him, motionless, listening but trying not to hear what was going on downstairs on the front porch. She could tell by the tone of the female voice floating up to her in faint echoes that it was Scarlett. Christian's much deeper echoes reached her ears in response to Scarlett's, and it sounded like they were talking about something serious. Ana had tuned them out, not wishing to take up space in her head worrying about Scarlett right now.

And finally Christian was upstairs again.

Scarlett forgotten, he walked into the room, right up to her. Her eyes popped open and she watched him coming with startled excitement, smiling as he crashed into her, his hands roaming everywhere.

Christian wasted no time claiming her deliciously soft lips with his, grinding himself into her so she could feel how hard he was; how desperate he was for her. She whimpered, melting against him as he pressed her into the wall and rubbed his intoxicatingly thick, hard length along her inner thigh, right up to the parting of her legs. She opened herself wider, desperately needing his bulge to connect with her clit. He understood exactly what she wanted. Christian back bowed over as he angled himself into her, his tongue diving into her mouth at the same time that his trapped, throbbing dick rubbed against her swollen bud through her sopping wet panties.

The deep, exquisite moan that escaped her lips into his mouth made him even harder. Later, he was going to fuck her long, and hard, and slow. But right now, he wanted to taste every inch of her pussy. He'd been thinking about it all day, and now that he finally had her at his mercy, he was going to get it done.

He let go of her lips and leaned in to whisper in her ear: "I think I'll have my dinner now."

Ana giggled, high on the sound of his gravelly voice and his hot breath caressing her neck. She was so good and ready for whatever he considered 'dinner'.

Christian held her against the wall with his hands at her waist as he planted indulgent, damp kisses along her neck, collarbone, chest, breasts through her tank top, stomach, and finally all along her panty line. He dipped his tongue out and let it run the length of her inner thigh along her panties to her pelvic bone.

She shivered, unable to stop herself from grabbing his thick, dark hair and digging her fingers in to massage his scalp. Her entire body was fine-tuned to hum with every hot, wet, sticky touch of his plump lips and tongue against her skin. Her pussy yearned for his mouth.

He had her right where he wanted her.

He looked up just long enough to see that she had her head tilted back again, her eyes crushed shut, hanging on his every move. Good.

Christian snatched her panties down her legs, ripped them off her feet and tossed them over his shoulder. Then he gripped her by the hips and spun her around until she was facing the wall. She instinctively braced herself with her hands, but otherwise didn't protest. Her gorgeous ass was in his face now, her juices glistening between her cheeks, beckoning to him. Christian was mesmerized by the sight, his mouth parted, his lips moist. He closed his eyes and leaned in, his tongue diving between her cheeks to taste her tender, soaking wet sex.

Christian licked her from the back of her pussy to the top of her asshole, groaning with satisfaction as he did so. Ana cried out breathlessly, her fingers scratching at the wall in an uncontrollable reaction to the incredible feel of his thick, hot tongue fondling the most personal and forbidden spot on her body. He lingered there, letting go of her hips to part her cheeks with his fingers, giving him more room to do it justice. He licked her in circles, only pausing to suck on the plump meat of her ass or let his saliva leave his mouth to lubricate her even more for him. Ana felt like she was leaving her body as he forced her on her tiptoes with the sheer intensity of his administrations.

He was ravenous, and she was always clean as a whistle and smelling divine. So Christian indulged, settling in on his knees, gripping her ass cheeks as he licked and sucked her like she was his last meal on earth.

Ana let loose a wild moan when he slapped her on her right cheek, the sensation vibrating right to her clit. Then he dove in again, his tongue licking every last drop of saliva and pre-cum from her hole before he leaned back and licked his lips. He couldn't help grinning proudly as he watched her gather her wits, sliding her hands all along the wall as she lowered herself flat on her feet again.

She turned to find him still on his knees, gazing at her hungrily, his mouth and chin still glistening with the evidence. She couldn't fucking wait to find out what he was going to do next. And he did not disappoint.

Christian wiped his mouth, gliding to his feet, the predatory glare in his pale blue eyes resembling wolf's orbs. Shit, she was in for it . Ana felt like her whole body was burning up, trapped by his gaze, her sex so slick and throbbing so intensely that she had to swallow.

He had been careful not to touch her pussy with his tongue while he licked her from behind. He was reserving that part. He knew she was aching for him, but he wanted her screaming his name before this was over with.

Christian was on his feet now, and he reached down to palm his hard dick while Ana ran a hand through her locs. She eyed him intensely but didn't speak. The look on her gorgeous face reminded him of the day he met her. So carefree and beautiful.

"On your knees, baby." He gestured to the bed and bit his lip sexily, keeping her trapped by his gaze. "I'm not done with you yet…"

Christian was intentionally making his voice smooth and coaxing. Intentionally letting her read all the dirty thoughts in his mind through his eyes. Letting her see how much he wanted her with the example of his steel erection; he palmed it unabashedly, letting her know that it was for her . She would have it in due time, hard and slow. He wanted her dripping. He wanted to feast until there was nothing left.

He knew that if he did this right, she would let him do it again any time he wanted to; at least he hoped.

He loved the taste of her. He'd been remembering it all day. Her pussy was heaven on earth, and he couldn't wait to indulge himself again.

Ana did as he asked without a word. Her silent obedience turned him on something fierce. She had so many tricks up her sleeve, and he was a slave to them all.

Tingling from her head to her toes, Ana took off her shirt and tossed it aside. Then she settled upright on her knees on the bed, facing the wall again. She felt Christian's weight as he climbed on behind her, and to her delight he wasted no time lying on his back underneath her.

The top of his head appeared between her legs, his dark brown curls beckoning to her. Her insatiable man grabbed her thighs and pulled her down onto his face, his damp, full lips reaching up to kiss her pussy tenderly. His steamy breath, pillow-soft lips, and warm skin were instant turn-ons, and Ana moaned softly, already immensely enjoying herself in this position. Then she felt his scorching tongue, parting her to lap at her juices without preamble.

He also parted her cheeks again, holding her weight with the palms of his hands as he balanced her above him, licking and sucking at her slowly. He groaned, his throaty emission vibrating against her uber sensitive skin. She gasped and reached down to clutch at his hair when he finally made his way to her clit, sucking on it hard before licking it in slow, tender circles.

She braced herself with her free hand against the wall, her hair covering her face as Christian's thick tongue played with her clit, his strong fingers gripping the meat of her ass.

He couldn't get enough of her. He angled his body upward, his eyes shut tight, feasting on Ana's warm, tangy-sweet center. He tongued her clit with tender devotion and licked between her lips, egged on by the gasps and quiet moans she gave him, or her elegant fingers tugging on his hair.

He wanted to feel her come on his face.

Ana's beautifully toned, yet soft body was perched over his head and chest, her ass cupped in his hands, riding his face with her hair covering hers, so lost was she in ecstasy. She felt herself riding closer and closer to the edge as Christian alternated between sucking on her clit and driving his tongue into her center. When he let go of one of her ass cheeks to thrust two fingers into her, she almost lost it. He pumped her steadily while he ate her pussy, grunting as his movements pushed her ass up and down on top of him. He delighted in fucking her with his fingers, concentrating on sucking her clit and thrusting them in and out of her faster and faster, losing himself in her tender sex, never wanting it to stop, but determined to bring her crashing down around him. "Come on, baby…" he growled with her quivering bud still between his lips, thrusting his fingers still harder, licking and sucking her, so fucking in love with her. "Come for me."

And she did not disappoint. She shuddered violently and practically screamed, " Ohhh my... _Christian!"_

He lapped up every drop as Ana's come came dripping down into his mouth. Her thighs spasmed and her fingers tugged painfully on his hair, but he simply held her and licked at her, patiently allowing her to ride it out on top of him. His nose was full of her intoxicating scent, his mouth full of her juicy, spasming pussy, his fingers still inside her as her molten walls gripped them over and over again involuntarily. Finally she stilled and blew her thick hair away from her face, coming down from it.

Christian reverently licked a few last drops from her folds before letting her go. She practically slid off his face to collapse next to him on the bed in a blissful, lethargic heap. She was so satisfied that she was in danger of dozing off right then. Ana snuggled against him. He was warm, and she was still quivery, but sated. It had been a good night. She wanted more nights like this. She couldn't help it.

Christian and Ana eventually fell asleep, curled around each other in the dark of her bedroom.

Something like happiness stirred in his chest when she draped her thigh across him and let him bury his face into her neck, nuzzling her hair and wrapping his arms around her as they lay on their backs. "I'm _still_ not done with you yet," he rasped in her ear, and she let out a breathless giggle.


	9. Chapter 9

Ana poured hot coffee into her cup, listening to her kids playing upstairs, and taking glances at Christian casually checking his phone as he stood next to the toaster, waiting for bread to pop up. Ana took in the sight of her home, which is what's it's been feeling like lately, instead of just four walls and a roof. She had a family again. _No,_ this was different. She had a life she was building, a future that she was actually excited for. She felt like she was given a second chance and she was not going to take any of it for granted. However, there were still a few loose end.

"You okay, there?" Christian asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

Ana blushed as she tapped her finger against her coffee cup, feeling her hand warm. She'd been standing there like a statue, staring into space as she was deep in thought. "Sorry, I was just thinking."

"About?"

 _Buzz, buzz_. Her phone vibrated against the counter. She frowned and gestured towards her phone.

"That. Ian's been texting me."

Christian masked his irritation. "Why?"

"He says he wants to talk... and he also wants to see Maria and Emma. He usually takes them out on the weekends, but I told him no this time."

"Or any other time?"

Ana frowned.

"Maybe it's not so bad if they see him?"

"I don't want him around them _or_ you."

"You don't think it could be good for them?"

"That's not what I said," replied Christian.

"Then what are you saying? I need you to be unbiased when it comes to Ian seeing the kids."

Before Christian could reply, the toast popped up. Ana sighed and leaned against the counter as they heard they rumble of footsteps coming downstairs. He took the toast out and put it on the rightful plate - Maria loved her Spongebob plate and Emma loved her Dora one. He was taking the peanut butter out of the cabinet when he remembered something.

"Scarlett apologized yesterday, she said she wanted to talk to you."

Ana inwardly groaned. "What does she want?"

"Not sure. Maybe you should find out?"

Ana rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to hear anything she has to say," she replied as she passed him the jelly.

Christian nodded.

"Is she...?"

"The woman he divorced me for? Yes," she replied, realizing talking about it now didn't hurt as much.

"Sorry, I wasn't trying to-"

"I know," Ana replied. "I just want this situation to end."

Christian called the twins over and passed the PB&J sandwiches to them over the counter. They said their thanks, then went back to the couch to watch the Saturday morning cartoons. He turned his attention back to Ana.

"It will end."

Ana lowered her voice. "Scarlett had threatened to take me to court. I know her case wouldn't stand a chance, but if Ian tried... oh gosh, what if he takes our children?"

Christian's heart skipped a beat when she said _our_ children. He reached out and placed his hand on the small of her back. "If he tries, I'll have my attorneys rip him to shreds. When they're done with him, he won't be able to get a decent job again."

Ana raised her eyebrows at his statement, although, she didn't doubt the connections he had for a second. Christian chortled at her expression and kissed her nose, granting a "Oohh," from the direction of the couch. The adults turned to see Maria and Emma peeks over the couch, watching the cute display.

"Mommy and Christian sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Maria sang.

Emma slightly nudged her older sister. "What about mommy and _daddy?"_

Maria frowned and flopped back onto the couch. "Whatever," she mumbled quietly.

"It's okay," Emma replied just as quietly as she faced the TV again. It seemed like they were talking about something forbidden that neither of them really wanted to be talking about.

"How's your sandwiches?" Ana asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Good," they replied simultaneously and half-heartedly.

Ana exhaled as her eyes found Christian's again. He was still close as ever, gazing at her. "Remind me to thank your mom for bringing them home early," he said sarcastically. He loved her daughters, but he was hoping to have had a little more alone time with Ana. Last night was great, but he could have gone the rest of the morning without having to break mid-kiss with Ana to slip on a pair of sweat pants and jog downstairs to open the door. Carla was there with the twins, and he ignored her flirtatious once over that her eyes did from his hips up to his bare chest. While it was good she left soon, Maria and Emma were there and he couldn't act how he wanted to around Ana. He had to keep reminding himself that her daughters were in a tough state with their parents fairly recently going though a divorce, and seeing their mother being affectionate with someone else wasn't something they should see yet, especially being so young. So all morning Christian had struggled not to touch her, kiss her, or saying anything he shouldn't. The good thing about Maria and Emma being so young, though, was that he _could_ make vague, scandalous remarks and they wouldn't blink twice about it. But he would get a playful slap or an eye roll from Ana, and then he would have to do all he could not to suck the air out of her.

"I'm glad she did," Ana replied. "I wouldn't have been able to walk tomorrow," she added in a soft mumble.

Christian grinned and was surprised when it was her that kissed him on the cheek, before returning to the other counter with her coffee on it.

 _Bam, bam, bam._ Everyone nearly jumped at the unexpected, loud knocking on the door.

"I'll get it," Christian said. "Hopefully it's your mom coming to take back-"

"Not a chance," Ana replied, shaking her head.

Christian smirked as he opened the door, his smile immediately leaving. Standing before him was none other than Ian. He knew this because he seen pictures of him with Ana before, but he was sure even if he had never seen a photo, he still would have known this was the prick was the ex-husband. Ian's eyes widen when he seen the handsome, muscular man holding the door opened. Just like Scarlett had done last night, he stepped back to make sure he was at the address. He quickly ran his hands over his face and blinked rapidly as if he was caught on a nightmare. His reaction brought a grin to Christian's face and he held out his hand.

"I'm Christian."

Ian's throat went dry as he struggled for words, but they were caught in his throat. "Christian... _Grey_?" he finally spat.

Christian figured he found out his last name from Ana or maybe he was just snooping, but he felt like being a snide bastard today. "Oh, you're a fan."

"N-no, I'm..." Ian swallowed hard and cleared his throat. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"It-it's Saturday," Ian tried to explain.

Christian nodded, squinting as if to say, "So?".

"I take the kids on the weekends... It's my right," Ian replied. His brain was still trying to comprehend how this man was in Ana's house. He rolled his shoulders in attempt to relax and shake off some nerves. Something, or rather everything, about Christian intimidated him, but he wasn't about to show it anymore than he already had.

Christian stepped outside, causing Ian to step back, and shut the door behind him.

"Stop lying to yourself. The only right you have is to get off this property."

Ian frowned in response, not trusting his voice wouldn't come out weakly. "You're gonna stop me from going in the house?"

"Glad you're catching on."

"Those are _my_ kids, my family!"

Christian clenched his jaw as well as his fist. He wished Ian would give him a reason to hit him, because he was itching to do it. "You left those little girls when you left their mother."

"Is everything alright?" Ana's voice rang from behind them. She instantly noticed both men were fuming, but they seemed to slightly calm once she was there. Ian used this opening to hurry towards her, stopping less than a foot away to make their conversation as private as possible with Christian standing there.

"What the hell are you doing?" he hissed in her face. "Are you that desperate that you date him? He's obsessed with you!"

Ana shrugged. "Turns out, I'm obsessed with him too."

Ian's mouth hung open in disbelief as his eyes nearly bulged out of his head when he seen the huge, diamond ring on her finger. He backed up, stumbling down the porch steps, unable to take his eyes away from the ring. "H-how... when?"

"It doesn't matter," Ana replied, crossing her arms across her chest. "Just go."

"I'll l be back, mark my words. Those kids will be mine and you will never see them again! And _you,"_ he looked at Christian. "You fucking bastard, this is not the end. This is not the end!" he yelled as he continued backing up, muttering curses until he got into his car and drove off.

Ana's shoulder's fell as she rested a comforting hand on Christian's forearm, seeing his was still breathing heavy from being upset. "Come on, let's go back inside."

* * *

"What's going on here?"

"The girls are going to Kate's. Flower girl practice."

"Sounds boring," Christian deadpanned as he watched her zip up Emma's jacket. "Are you coming right back?"

Ana didn't miss the sneaky insinuation that his voice was implying, and she had to admit the idea was very tempting, but she already had plans.

"Girls, why don't you go downstairs, I'll be right behind you," said Ana. The twins nodded and ran out their room.

Christian waited patiently for her to continue as he leaned against the door frame.

"I'm going to meet Scarlett."

"What changed your mind?"

"I don't know."

"Was it the incident this morning? Do you feel sorry for her?"

"I might. I just don't think it's fair to not hear what she has to say, you know?"

Christian nodded understandably. "Alright."

Ana nodded then turned to leave the room.

"Anastasia?"

She turned back around. "Yeah?"

"Do you think I could take the kids out... Maybe skating or something?"

"Yeah, of course. I don't think Kate would mind."

Christian nodded, looking relieved. "Thanks."

"Hey, don't thank me. We're in this together, right?"

"Right," he answered stiffly.

"Is something wrong?"

"How am I supposed to compete with him?"

"What?"

"Ian. He's their father. How am I suppose to-"

"I heard what you said, but there's no need to say it. Christian, no one can compare to you, and even if they could, the girls wouldn't care."

"I have no experience with kids. I never even thought I'd be having a kid," his eyes glanced at her stomach for a split second before going up to her eyes again. "I've never even baby sat before."

Ana's was sure he didn't mean it as a joke, but she couldn't help but suppress a laugh. She was grateful that he felt comfortable enough to open up about his insecurity, but she was also sad that he even had this insecurity at all.

"Really?"

Christian sighed. "Just drop them off with Kate."

"No! I mean, no. You should do this."

"Okay," he agreed. "Have fun with Scarlett," he teased, wanting to get the subject from him. He hadn't meant to put it on him in the first place, but it was eating at him, and the words had just came out.

Ana rolled her eyes. "Don't remind me."

* * *

Ana checked her watch for what seemed like the hundredth time within the past 30 minutes. She was sitting on the park bench, wait for Scarlett. She was 40 minutes late and Ana didn't know why she was still waiting. She figured she probably wasn't going to show up anyway. Ana was about to stand up when she saw the fluffy hair and perky walk coming her way. Now she really wished she had left earlier.

"Hi," Scarlett greeted with a tiny wave, and Ana could only get out a tight smile. "Beautiful day, huh?"

Ana winced. "I'd rather not do this. Why did you want to talk to me?"

Scarlett sighed. "You just wanna jump right in?"

"I'm not going to pretend like I want to be here," Ana replied.

"You don't have to be so rude."

Ana stood up, ready to leave when Scarlett all but flung herself across the table to grab her hand. "Wait, please."

Ana jerked her arm away from her grasp and reluctantly sat back down. "What?" She said, venom dripping from her voice.

"I didn't know! Ian never told me he was married, and when he did, I was too in love to care. I'm sorry."

"You threatened to take my kids away from me. Apology not accepted."

"You don't understand. I wanted a child since _I_ was a child. When the doctors told me I was unable to have kids I... I was devastated. I cried and sulked for weeks. I was useless. And then I started dating Ian, and then I found out he had kids... it was everything I wanted," her eyes seemed to gloss over as she stared off into the sunset. "I left him so many times, but he'd bait me with his children and like a fool, I'd come running back every time. I don't think I can do it this time, though. I'm really sorry for everything, Ana, and I'm not asking you to forgive me. I'm just asking you not to hate me."

Ana's expression softened as she reached over to touch her hand. "I don't hate you."

"You're not just saying that?"

"No."

Scarlett smiled slightly. "Do you wanna get a drink?"

"Like, coffee?"

"Alcohol, silly," she chortled.

"I can't."

Scarlett's shoulder's fell. "Oh. I understand."

"No, I really can't drink. I'm pregnant," Ana blurted and immediately regretted it, especially after the story she just heard.

Scarlett's face soured as she raised her eyebrows. "Christian's?"

"...Yeah."

"Well, isn't that great? You have a husband, two kids, and one on the way. You're just so damned perfect."

Ana blinked and slowly removed her hand from the other woman's. Scarlett stood up, waving her arms dramatically. "Ian cheated on me too! I was hurt too! Where's my happy ending? Where's my handsome prince and kids?"

Ana didn't know what to say, so she continued to stare as Scarlett ranted on.

"All this time I thought being jealous of you was irrational, but now I know it's wasn't!"

"Wait, you're jealous of _me_?"

Mascara stained Scarlett's face as she began to cry. "Well, of course."

"I've always been jealous of _you._ I mean, look at you," Ana replied truthfully. It was a hard fact to admit, but she felt a lot better now that it was off her chest. Never in a million years had she expected to ever say those words. She also realized that she didn't feel the animosity that she felt when she first sat down.

Scarlett laughed dryly. "Would you like to get that coffee now?"

* * *

"These shoes look funny," Maria giggled.

"You never went skating before?"

"Nope. I watched it on TV before though, and they spin around and around. Can I do that?"

"Well, let's try to stay on our feet first, okay?" replied Christian.

"Okay!" Maria beamed.

Christian smiled as he finished tying their skates. From the short time he has known them, he knew that Maria was the outgoing one of the two. She usually spoke first, always emotional, and had mostly accepted him. Emma, however, was quite shy, reserved as a four-year old could be, and was still on the fence about him. He guessed it was because she missed her dad. The last thing he wanted was them to think he was trying to replace Ian. Oddly enough though, neither had mentioned why they weren't with him today.

"Is it really hard?" asked Maria.

"You'll get the hang of it. Ready?"

The both nodded as they strolled into the rink. Christian was in the middle and Emma and Maria were on either side of him, holding his hand. He was bending to one side or the other as each little girl took their fair share of falls. They didn't get hurt though, because he held them up, but soon Maria asked to branch off on her own, and Christian let her. She was actually getting better and would scold herself when she fell like a little professional, while Emma was too scared to let go of Christian's hand the entire time, and would laugh when she slipped.

"Can we get ice cream, Christian?" Emma asked.

"Of course. Are you bored with skating?"

Emma shrugged, and Christian lifted her into he air, spinning her around. "Are you bored now?"

Emma giggled, "No."

"I wanna turn!" Maria yelled as she struggled to skate towards them. She hadn't gotten the hang of it yet.

Christian set Emma down as his phone started to ring. The screen showed Ana's number and he answered it on the first ring.

"How's it going?" She asked.

"Better than I expected. What about you?"

"I guess I could say the same..."

"Do I wanna know what that means?"

"It's my turn! Spin me, spin me!" Maria cried over the phone.

Ana laughed. "I wouldn't keep them waiting if I were you," she teased.

"And I wouldn't be so quick to tease if I were you," Christian replied, and from the pause, he knew she was blushing.

"Christian!" Maria yelled.

Emma frowned at her sister. "Quiet. We might not get ice cream."

Ana giggled into the phone.

"Oh, shut up," Christian muttered as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to let you go now," Ana replied, biting her lip to suppress a laugh. She was glad to know her daughter's were having a good time. She knew this was just as good for them as it was for her husband. _Gosh,_ she loved saying that word.

"I'll see you at home," he replied.

"Bye, bye."

Christian hung up then turned his attention back to the twins, smiling at their eager faces. He felt like he could actually do this. Yeah, he was in for the long haul.

* * *

 **Sorry for short chapter, the next one will be longer and of course, have more drama :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome. I'm back. I'** **m not dead. And I made a long chapter for my absence.**

* * *

Part - 10

* * *

"I don't like this one."

"You haven't like any of them."

Kate's shoulders slumped as she annoyingly fluffed the ruffles in her dress. "Well, I _really_ don't like this one."

Ana stood from the couch and twisted her head to glance at other dresses dangling off their hangers. At first glance, none of them looked like anything Kate would want. She was being particularly picky today, but Ana couldn't blame her. If this was her wedding she was preparing for, she's wouldn't stop till she found the right dress. Despite being slightly stressed (this was currently the fourth store that they had stopped at), Ana was happy for Kate. She never got to shop around on her big day. Ian had wanted something simple with no fuss, so they had something simple with no fuss. As for her special day the second time around with Christian, there wasn't exactly a dress involved. She put on a Vail and the priest said his sermon. Sometime after that they bought rings.

"This is ridiculous! If I don't find a dress, I don't know what I'll do!" pouted Kate.

"Hey, calm down, it's still two months away." reasoned Ana.

"Two months can catch up real quick."

"Well have plenty of time."

"And what if we don't?"

"We will."

"I think I'm getting anxiety."

"You've never had anxiety your entire life. Look,, I'll go over there and find you a dress while you get out if this one, okay?" Ana's voice had dropped to the level of talking to a child, but she thought it was necessary.

Kate nodded slowly as if letting each word flow into her mind.

"You're right. We'll meet back by the pink couch."

Ana glanced around the shop. Everything was pink. Even the flowers had a rosy tint to match the blush colored couches. It was like the Bridal store owner forced cotton candy to throw up everywhere. Different shades of pink (and none really complimenting each other). It was off-putting to say the least. But the worst part was Ana had no idea what couch Kate was talking about. Ana shrugged to herself. It didn't matter. She'd be able to find Kate in her white dress through this sea of pink anywhere.

She walked along the aisles, running her fingers along the different fabrics. She took a dress off its rack and examined it; Corset waist and a mermaid bottom flared out at the end. _Kate would love this,_ Ana thought as shetucked it under her arm for safe keeping. She saw a couple other dress that piqued her interest, but decided against grabbing them. It would only make competition for the mermaid dress and Ana knew this was the one she wanted Kate to actually consider properly before moving on to the next shiny thing.

"Do you need help with anything?"

Ana looked up to see an employee. A short, ginger with tattoos running up both of her arms.

"I'm just looking for a friend." Ana replied quietly as her eyes went down to a lace dress that the employee was holding.

"You like it?" The employee asked.

"Oh, I shouldn't."

The lady laughed and handed Ana the dress. "Here. I'm sure your friend won't mind."

Ana smiled and mumbled thanks as she hurried into the fitting room. It seemed silly to feel guilty about trying on a wedding dress, but Ana still felt it. It was Kate's day and it was hard not to feel a little selfish as she slipped on the dress. It was breath-taking. Ana could hardly believe she was looking at her own reflection. It was perfect. She _felt_ perfect.

"Ana?" Kate's voice rang from outside the dressing room.

Ana stepped out, already blushing. "I can explain..."

Kate's mouth dropped open.

"Oh my goodness! It's gorgeous!"

Ana tried to suppress her growing grin. "Thanks."

"Wait, you're not getting married again are you?"

Ana laughed.

"No."

"Oh, good. Let's hope two times is the charm."

Ana rolled her eyes, but she was still smiling. "Not funny."

"So, why are you in this beauty, anyway? Did you and Christian talk about marriage?"

"No, I just... It was pretty."

"Do you want to get married again? And have a real wedding with Christian?"

"I don't know. It might be too soon. Our first was so great."

"That I wasn't invited too!"

Ana laughed again. She knew Kate was joking, but she still heard the message silently yelling behind it: "A special day should be celebrated with family and friends".

"What's this? Is this one for me?" Kate asked as she eyed the mermaid dress resting on a chair. Ana nodded and Kate grabbed it like it would have flown away.

"You don't really think he'd ask me again, do you?" asked Ana. But Kate wasn't listening anymore. Her eyes were stars.

"I have to try this on," squealed Kate.

"Yeah," mumbled Ana.

"I want all the brides maids to where turquoise dresses."

"And what about the maid of honor?" Ana replied cheeky.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Ha. You're wearing the same thing. Don't worry, though. You'll have the best dresses... Second to me, of course."

"So, why turquoise?"

"I'm thinking about having a beach themed wedding." Kate replied. "Get it? Because it'll match my mermaid dress?"

Ana offered a weak smile.

"Very clever, Kate."

* * *

After dropping Kate off, Ana pulled into her own driveway. She was surprised to see her mother in law playing tag in the yard with her kids. Her stomach tightened and she wasn't sure if it was nerves and confusion or just because she hadn't eaten all day.

"Hi," Ana said tentatively as she got out of the car.

Ella waved and said something to Maria and Emma. They giggled and ran into the house. Ella grabbed a bottled water that was sitting on the porch steps and took a long gulp.

"Can't move like I used too," she said. "Those kids have energy for days."

Ana nodded and glanced towards the house. "They do."

"I guess I'll be in my toes all day," Ella replied with a slight smile.

Ana scrunched her face and felt that tightness in her stomach again. Ella nearly choked on the water as she waved her hand dismissively.

"I'm not staying, darling. I'm just babysitting."

"Oh?" Ana replied, not one bit more unconfused.

Ella smiled, almost amused now. The same smile Ana seen many times from Christian. It was striking how many little things about them were so similar, when from the surface, they argued about everything.

"Christian asked me to babysit. I think he has plans for you two. I suggested dinner and a movie because that's what I'd expect from a gentlemen," Ella rested her hands on her hips and vaguely glanced around the yard. "Of course I haven't met one of those in years, though," she muttered bitterly.

Ana was sure she was talking to herself so she stayed quiet. A moment passed over her that made her want to ask about Christians father, but every fiber in her body told her not too. So she didn't.

"Well, go get ready. And send Maria and Em back out here. We have a game to finish."

Ana nodded. "Yes, ma'am." But she didn't have too. As soon as the twins seen the adults done talking, they ran past Ana, (saying slight Hello's), and into the front yard again. Ana sighed as she looked up the stairs.

"Christian, what's going on?" asked Ana once she stepped into her bed room.

"I know we're an old married couple now, but I thought we could go out."

Ana stifled a laugh at his lame joke. She hated it because she was trying to be serious.

"I mean, why is your _mom_ here? Kate could have baby sat."

Christian shrugged.

"She's been wanting to meet them."

"Exactly. She's _never_ met then. She doesn't know what they like or what their schedule is or when they're supposed to be in bed, and I don't want to scold my mother in law," Ana hissed. "When was the last time she was with a child anyway?"

"Once upon a time, she raised me. They're kids, Anastasia, not a computer. They don't come with an instruction manual."

Ana took a deep breath.

"We shouldn't do this. I mean, going out so soon?"

"Maria and Emma never seen you go out with anyone before?"

"You're different and they know that. What are they gonna think?"

Christian let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Why did you take that trip to Vegas?"

Ana furrowed her brows. "Because... I don't know? Why are you asking me this?"

"Because you didn't care. You didn't give a fuck what people thought. That's why you married a stranger without even being drunk." A lopsided grin spread across his face. "Where is she?"

Ana shifted her weight from her left foot to her right. She was trying so hard not to smile and cry at the same time, and it was frustrating.

"...She's still here. I'm just scared. I don't wanna make mistakes anymore."

Christian pulled her into a hug and softly rubbed circles on her back. Ana knew this was his way of saying everything was going to be alright.

"Speaking of mistakes," Christian muttered as he let go of her. "Has Ian contacted you recently?" He seemed to spit out the sentence like poison.

Ana shook her head. "Surprisingly no. It's almost been too quiet, you know?"

"I wouldn't worry about it. I wanna enjoy the rest of our day?"

Ana finally gave in and leaned forward for a kiss. "Okay."

They got dressed fairly quickly, since Ana decided she would go for "the messy look" when it came to her hair. Or as she'd call it; a normal hair day. Ella and the kids were still outside, not playing anymore, but sitting on the grass, inspecting a Lady bug.

"Why do they have polka dots?" asked Maria.

"Ah, they're out," Ella greeted as she stood up and dusted off her pants. The twins got up as well and raced towards their mother, giving compliments about how lovely she looked and where she was going and how long she'd be gone.

"Just a little while," replied Ana.

"With all the fun we're gonna have, you won't even noticed your mother's gone. I have this wonderful apple pie recipe that I wanted you two to help me with." said Ella.

"I wanna help," beamed Emma.

"Me too!" said Maria.

Ella smiled. "Go inside and wash your hands. I'll be there in a moment... And as for you two," she wiggled her eyebrows at her son and Ana. "Get out of here already."

* * *

"Remind me to never let you pick out the movie again," laughed Ana.

"It wasn't _that_ terrible," replied Christian. "I thought you liked horror films?

"I thought I did. When I was a teenager I could watch marathons of Freddy and Jason every Halloween with buckets of popcorn, but now I rather watch Titanic and eat chocolate."

"And read Pride and Prejudice?" He teased.

Ana scoffed. "I just had to sit through two hours of stupid people breaking their ankle every time they try to run away from a person chasing them with an axe. Do not talk to me about stereotypes."

Christian shrugged.

"Fair enough." He looked at her and kissed her. When they broke the kiss, she smiled and tangled her fingers with his as they continued walking in the parking lot. Throughout the entire movie, Ana had been snuggled close to Christian, half way because she was scared and half way because she liked to touch him. But feeling the contact of skin to skin without any fabric in the way, even if it was just hands, was enough to make Ana feel hot. When she glanced over at Christian she seen a slight smirk on his face and his eyes slowly trailed to their car. Ana's eyes widened. The sun was trying to go down, but it wasn't quite dark yet.

"Seriously?" asked Ana. "What if someone sees us?"

"Then it'll be their lucky day," Christian deadpanned.

Ana's heart was beating so fast and hard that she wouldn't have been surprised if Christian could actually hear it. She tightened her grip on his hand. She never did anything in public before and it was both exhilarating and strange.

Christian rubbed his hand up her forearm. "We'll be okay," he said as he opened the backdoor of his car.

Ana was relieved that at least the windows were tinted and that it was getting darker outside now that the sun decided to finally duck behind the trees. Although the parking lot was pretty full, most people were inside watching movies. Only a couple of cars passed by them since they were walking, but, if Ana was honest with herself, she really didn't care if a whole fucking parade decided to come down the street right at that moment. The heat between her legs was telling her that she was fine whatever they were going to do.

"I don't care either," she declared as she slid into the backseat.

"Thank Goodness," Christian said as he slid in next to her.

When they were both in the backseat, Christian suddenly felt like a piece of shit. He wanted to give Ana more than just a quick fuck in the back of a his car. It seemed like the most cliche thing a guy would do on a second date. He was about to turn to her and confess as much when Ana totally changed his mind.

She noticed the look on his face and the way Christian was scanning the inside of the car with distaste. Not wanting whatever idea that had crept into his head to take up residence there and totally fuck up their vibe, Ana straddled his lap as soon as he looked over at her.

"You're not gonna give up on me now are you?" she asked, smiling, excited because she knew he probably wouldn't.

Christian welcomed her weight on his lap as well as her heat. As he looked into her large, blue eyes, the thought of not being with her at that very minute no matter where they were, floated away like ripples on a lake.

"No ma'am..." he told her with the sexist grin she ever saw as he rested his hands on her ass.

Ana smiled at him as she lowered her face to his, wanting another of those wondrously pleasing kisses. She started rubbing her pussy against his cock as if she had no control of her hips.

Christian slipped his fingers into the front to her little lace panties and moaned when he felt how wet she was. Her legs were opened around his waist due to her place on top of him, causing the lips of her pussy to spread slightly, exposing that sensitive button that she so fiercely needed him to push. Instead, he slid his middle finger into her warm slick core and swiped at her button with his thumb. Ana moaned loudly.

"Is it good?" he asked her, desperate to please her.

"Yes, yes, yes," she mumbled as she rode his fingers.

"You want more? Tell me what you want Anastasia and I'll give it to you. Anything you want."

"You," she moaned into his neck as her hands deftly unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants.

Christian lifted his lower body so that he could pull his pants down. Ana was trying to get up so that she could remove her panties, but he couldn't wait that long. He hooked his finger in the leg hole and tore them to shreds, revealing what he needed so badly.

Ana giggled at his eagerness. "Hey, you owe me a new pair of panties mister," she said smiling at him.

"Anything you want," he said to her again.

Ana placed her hands on his shoulders and positioned herself directly over the head of his cock. Christian grabbed her ass and guided himself into her body. Ana raised her head with her eyes closed, feeling every inch of him as he invaded her most precious space. As urgent as the need to fuck had taken over them just minutes ago, that need dissipated just as quickly and was replaced with the need to make love. As he thrust tenderly into her, and she rode him slowly, they couldn't stop staring into each other's eyes, mumbling out declarations of their love. She was becoming his everything and he didn't regret it one bit.

"Harder Christian," Ana begged him softly. He gave her what she wanted, just as he said he would.

Ana wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his hair. He felt so good. She squeezed her pussy around his girth and rode him harder, wanting him to feel as good as she did. His whispered declaration of, "Jesus", told her she was doing a pretty good job.

Christian placed both hands on her back and started to lean forward, which made her lean back. She knew what he wanted. She wanted it to. Christian effectively changed their position so that Ana was laying on the backseat, with her long smooth legs wrapped around his waist. He was comfortably enclosed within those legs and wondered how he'd ever lived without knowing this feeling of a pleasurable security. That was the only way he could describe it. Christian pulled Ana's red dress up and over her head, laying on the headrest of the front seat. Ana's hands immediately went to the front clasp of her bra (silently giving thanks that she'd worn this one today) and opened it, eagerly revealing herself to him.

His mouth watered when he saw what she was offering him.

"Fuck, you're perfect," he said as he palmed her breasts, gently squeezing her nipples between his thumb and forefinger. He leaned down and placed one of her small pink nipples in his mouth and sucked at her gently, at first. When she started moaning, drawing his cock in and out of her pussy as she impaled herself on him as she looked up at him, working her hips up and down despite being on her back, he had no choice but to drive into her with all that he had.

"Fuck me Christian, fuck me," she whispered in his ear, making him fuck her even harder.

"Anything you want, baby," he grunted in time with each plunge his cock took into her slippery pussy.

He looked down at her, Ana, the woman who would effectively consume his whole life, and smiled. She smiled back. Her legs tightened around his waist, just as her pussy tightened around his cock, grabbing at his ass, pulling him into her even more. He took advantage of this and ground himself into her clit while he sucked on her neck.

"Can you come for me, Anastasia?" he whispered in her ear. "Hmm, you feel so good. Let go, baby," he said quietly in her ear.

And that's exactly what she did, screaming his name as she came so hard, she squirted her juice all over his balls and thighs, and felt it trickling down between her ass cheeks.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Christian muttered obscenities as he pistoned his cock in and out of her, slamming his hips into hers, trying to feel every crevice and nook of her pussy.

Ana unhooked her legs from around his waist and spread her legs as wide as she could, allowing Christian to fuck her as hard and fast as he needed. He buried himself as deep as he could as he rode out his his come stopped, he pulled gently out of her.

"Was that okay?" He breathe into neck before he sat up. Ana lazily smiled as he swept her up in his arms (as much as he could in the backseat of a car) and devoured her mouth with his own. He kissed her as if it would be the last time. He stopped kissing her to move a few strands of loose hair from in front of her eyes. "Are we still on for dinner?" he asked.

Ana glanced at his watch and frowned. Then a shy, yet devilish grin spread across her face and he thought it was the cutest thing ever. "I'm sure we could find something at home," she replied at met her lips with his again.

* * *

It was dark when they made it back home and Ella was waiting on the porch drinking red wine. She waved as they cut off the headlights.

"The girls are in bed and you have an apple pie on the counter," said Ella. "Well, _half_ an apple pie." She added sheepishly.

"Thanks for taking care of them. I hope they weren't much trouble " Ana replied.

Ella waved her hand as if she were swatting away a fly. "Nonsense. Anytime," she muttered and descended down the porch steps.

Ana settled for a slight wave as Ella walked passed them since the last time she tried to hug her didn't go down so well.

"Be safe mom. Don't stay out too long," said Christian.

Ella scoffed and glanced over her shoulder. "I have plans."

Christian groaned. It was supposed to be inwardly, but things happen.

"How much have you drank?" he asked as he narrowed his eyes at her wine glass that was perched on the balcony.

"Not enough," she replied nonchalantly.

Ana giggled and Christian sent her a look.

"I'm gonna go inside," Ana stated, mostly to get away from them, and to check on the twins.

Christian nodded. "I'll be there in a minute. I'm gonna call Taylor and make sure she gets home."

Ella elegantly rolled her eyes. Ana was impressed. She didn't think such an action could look so pretty and effortless. Once she was inside the house, she took a shower and changed into an oversized T-shirt with a cartoon panda on the front. She didn't have any sexy nighties or lingerie. She had bought one once when she was married before, but Ian barely noticed. And if he did, his reaction wasn't what she was hoping for. She burnt it when they got divorced. She never bought anymore. She didn't need them. Now she was wishing she was a confident woman like Kate, who would buy lingerie even when she was single because she didn't need approval to wear it.

"Kate..." Ana whispered. She took out her phone and texted her.

 **Ana** : _I'm glad you found your dress! Did Elliot like it?_

She got a message back instantly.

 **Kate** : _He doesn't get to see it before the wedding. DUH. Are you trying to jinx me_?

 **Ana** _: Sorry. Come over on the weekend, so you can teach the little flower girls?_

 **Kate** : _Looking forward to it!_

Ana took her phone off and walked out the bathroom. She couldn't hear if Christian was inside yet, so she snuck into the twins room. They were in bed, but they weren't sleeping.

"Can you read us a story, mommy?" came a whisper from the dark.

Ana flicked on the lamp and smiled at both girls in Maria's bed.

"She had a nightmare and came over here." Maria explained.

Ana smiled.

"I'm not judging. What story would you like to hear?"

"Cinderella!" cried Emma.

"No. Little red riding Hood." said Maria.

"Alright, alright. How about I make up one?"

The girls exchanged glances then nodded eagerly.

After Christian got off the phone, he took off his jacket and made himself a drink. How fitting, he thought to himself after the conversation he had with his mother.

"Anastasia, I'm in the kitchen, do you want anything?" He called out and quirked his eyebrow at the utter silence he got in response. He shrugged. She was probably still in the bathroom. When he finally went upstairs, he slowed his pace at the top step when he heard animated voices coming from Maria's room. He followed it and stopped at the doorway. Ana was obviously telling a story - probably a made up one, because he never heard his one as a child - and she was as crazy as it gets. He could only see the back of her head, but he knew she was making silly faces just by her body language and the weird, different voice she used for each unique character. His favorite was definitely the one where she made her hands look like claws and put on a very deep voice. He didn't know how the twins weren't doubling over with laughter. He was trying his best to keep it together, and still failed when a small set of chortles escaped his lips.

Ana jumped and snapped her head around so fast she looked like she gave herself whiplash. She put her hand over her heart as the blood rose to her cheeks. "Oh my gosh, you scared me."

Still laughing, he replied, "Sorry, this was... Unexpected."

"Finish the story, mommy!" cried Maria.

Emma was leaning forward, eyes wide as she clutched the blanket, silently begging her mom to continue as well.

"How about tomorrow? Its kind of late, girls," replied Ana.

Of course, she was met with a wave of groans, but they eventually gave in.

"Mommy loves you." Ana said as she gave both girls hugs and kisses.

"Good night, mom."

"Are you sure you want to stay in your sister's room tonight?" Ana asked Emma. Emma nodded and covered her head with the covers. Ana suppressed a sigh and settled for a slow, deep breath as she looked at Maria.

"It's okay, I'll protect her," Maria said in that proud way that only older sister's can.

Ana smiled lovingly and - without realizing what she was doing - placed her hand on her stomach. It hadn't yet grown a bump (it was still in the early stages), but it was the first time she was picturing another child playing, laughing, and sleeping with her other children, Maria and Emma. Ana said another sweet dreams and exited the room. Christian lingered for a moment before shyly saying goodnight. It came out as a whisper and he inwardly cursed himself for being a flustered sack of uselessness when he was around these little girls.

Emma peeked part of her head out of the covers. Only her nose, eyes, and forehead showing. "Good night, Christian." She whispered.

"Good night, Emma," he replied and turned off the light.

Downstairs, Ana was snuggled under a blanket on the couch. She thought this was the perfect opportunity to talk about something that's been on her mind since she went shopping.

"Kate got her dress."

Christian nodded as he sat down next to her and she continued.

"They're getting married in two months. I'm happy for them."

"Yeah."

"Kate's planning a lot... I never had a big wedding, you know?"

"Actually, I _didn't_ know that," replied Christian.

Ana glanced at the low volume TV, pretending to have any interest in it before she went to the main question.

"Would you ever ask me to marry you again?" She blurted. "So we could have an actual wedding?"

Christian seemed to consider this for a moment.

"You don't want Maria and Emma to know about us, and now you want us to go official in the most flamboyant way possible?"

Ana frowned.

"Never mind."

"Ana, why the change of thought?"

"Nothing. I'm sorry I brought it up."

"... I didn't say I wouldn't. We _can_ do this... If that's what you want."

Ana glanced at him andstudied his face. She wanted to know if he was being serious, although, he's never been a jokester.

"I do. I want a real wedding."

"Then a real wedding the lady shall get," replied Christian as he leaned his body on top of hers to kiss her. Ana giggled and returned the kiss. They stayed on the couch making out and occasionally touching each other like teenagers until they fell asleep.

* * *

Ana blinked, her eyes focusing on the bright blue TV light that was still on. Her leg was cramping from being in the same place and she felt like felt a heavy weight was on top of her. _Right_. Christian. He was laying on her sideways, one hand hanging over her waist and off the couch, while the other rested under her shirt and bra, caressing her breast. This must have been the last position they fell asleep in.

Ana squinted at the clock above the TV and it illuminated 2:47 am. "Ugh..." Ana groaned as she nudged Christian with her elbow. She couldn't get up unless he got off if her first.

Christian grunted, fully awaking himself in the process and untangled his body from hers. "Fuck, what time is it?" He asked as he ran his hands tiredly over his face.

"Almost three."

"We should get in our bed."

Ana agreed and they both sauntered upstairs.

"I'm gonna check on the girls real quick," Ana mumbled as she opened their door. She quickly glanced down the hall at Christian. "Are they in our room?"

He looked in the room. "No, why?"

"They aren't in theirs. "

"Try under the beds or the closet. I'll look in the bathroom."

"Good idea."

After checking all said places, Ana and Christian met back in the hallway.

"Their window was open," Ana said, feeling panic rise in her voice.

"Calm down and let's go through the rest of the house. They're probably playing a game. Ella could have jacked them up on coffee."

They split up and looked in every hiding place in the house and had no luck.

"I can't find them. Where are they?"

"Anastasia, look at me. I'm gonna drive around the neighbor hood while you call Kate, my mom, and anyone else they could have went too."

Ana nodded frantically then nearly ran into the kitchen. She heard the front door slam, then seen the headlights of the car flash against the front window, then he was gone.

"Kate, are you the kids with you?"

"What... What the hell, Ana? It's... Three in the morning. Are you cra-"

"The twins are missing! Are they with you?"

"Wait, they're missing? Are you being seriously right now?"

"Yes, I'm being fucking serious. Are my daughters with you?" Ana yelled into the phone. She could hear Elliot groan like he just woke up and mumble something to Kate. Kate ignored him.

"No, no. They're not here."

Ana hung up. She called Carla, Ella, and a few of her neighbors with no luck. The car lights flashed against the window curtains again and seconds later the engine cut off. Christian walked in and shut the front door, his eyes looking how she imagined her own looked and they both knew neither had found Maria or Emma.

"I'll call the police," Ana choked out as her shoulders slumped, then her whole body did, and she crumbled to the ground crying. Christian leaned against the door and clenched his fist till they went numb. He didn't have the strength to go to Ana and hold her, and tell her everything was going to be alright. Because everything was definitely not going to be alright.


	11. Chapter 11

Part - 11

* * *

The morning arrived with a certain ugliness if you asked Ana. The sun rose high and proud, not letting any clouds get in its way to make sure the day was a beautiful one. It felt like a cruel joke. Everyone was living as if nothing happened. Everything was still going on. Everything was fine. Fine and clueless, as if Maria and Emma weren't taken from their bedroom's last night. As if the police didn't come and go with a doubtful "We'll do everything we can.".

So Ana got dressed, like any other day, but she didn't do much. She couldn't. She didn't have the energy to even call out of work. She just didn't show up. She felt like all the energy and life was ripped out of her. She found her way downstairs, each step a drag, and made some tea. Tea always seemed to calm her nerves, but these weren't nerves she was feeling. It was her heart. She didn't touch her tea.

She sat down on the nearest seat. She could have sat on the kitchen chair with her untouched tea cooling in front of her for hours. And she did. She barely noticed Kate nor Carla come over. And she definitely didn't hear what they were saying. It was the same thing; they said what everyone else says when your children go missing. It was even hard to feel the comforting gestures Christian gave. Eventually, Carla left to warn as many people as she knew, and Kate fell asleep on the chair next to Ana. She had been up all night ever since Ana woke her with that devastating call in the middle of the night.

As Ana continued to stare at the counter, yet looking at nothing in particular and seeing even less, when she felt a warmth engulf her hand.

"I need to ask you something," Christian said, squeezing Ana's hand a little harder than necessary to get her attention.

Ana looked his hand on top of hers than trailed her eyes up to his. Her eyes were red and puffy, but it got to the point where tears just welled there, not even falling anymore. She hadn't heard what he said, but she was choked up again just by fierce look in his smokey eyes. That was when she knew he loved the twins just as much as she did. For the slightest moment, she hoped the police would find whoever did this before Christian did, because this Christian scared her.

"Okay," she replied softly. Her voice came out horse.

"I need to know where Ian lives."

Ana furrowed her brows.

"You think he did this?"

"There was no forced entry. We're running out of options here."

"How... How could he be so evil?"

"Anastasia, where does he live?"

She told him, then she started crying again. Crazy how things work. When you think you can't anymore, it starts again. Her ex husband was a lot of things, but he never showed overwhelming interest in the kids, even in court. He almost seemed happy when she was given full custody. He had more time to spend with his girlfriend. But Ana never seen him jealous (he never had to be, she only had eyes for him) and maybe that's where he was at now: jealous. She didn't know him anymore. She didn't know what he was capable of.

"Hey, don't cry," Christian whispered as he wrapped his arms around her. She slumped into him and cried even harder. There was a certain, gut wrenching feeling about knowing there was no way to protect Ana from this. "I have to go now."

"Christian?"

"Hm?"

"What will you do if you find him?" she muffled into his shirt.

Christian frowned. He didn't want to think about that.

"Whatever I have too."

* * *

The drive to Ian's house was relatively short, but it felt long. Christian was sure he had the kids. Who else would Maria and Emma go with willingly?

Christian parked near the sidewalk and walked the rest of the way. If Ian was there, he didn't want him to have any time to run off.

The house was big and beautiful. The kind with big windows and glass walls every where and no curtains in sight. Christian hated the idea of a glass house. He liked his privacy. As he walked up the cement walkway, he noticed there wasn't a car in the driveway, and although it could be in the garage, Christian doubted he was home. Ian seemed like the type to show off everything he had.

Christian knocked on the door several times then walked around the house, looking through the windows. When it was clear that no one was home, he got back into his car.

* * *

Kate tiredly pushed herself up on her elbows and glanced at Ana, who was still sitting on the chair next to her, staring straight ahead just like she was when she fell asleep.

"Maybe you should get some rest?"

Ana slowly shook her head.

"I'm fine."

Kate stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"You hungry? You must be hungry."

"I'm not." Ana replied.

Kate frowned then immediately gave a tight smile. She thought someone needed to stay positive. Sad Ana and Rambo Christian weren't cutting it.

"Alright."

 _Bam, bam, bam._

"I'll get it," said Kate as she strolled around the counter.

Ana grabbed her arm to stop her.

"I got it."

Kate nodded and stepped back. She watched Ana opened the door, but Christian never came in. In fact, she heard a woman's voice talking, then Scarlet came in.

"I'm sorry to show up like this," said Scarlet as she tugged her sweater around her body. Her red locks were in a pony tail.

"Why are you here?" Kate asked coldly.

"It's okay. She knows what's going on," Ana replied meekly as she shut the door.

"I... I do." Said Scarlett.

"Do you? Good. Then go the fuck home."

"Kate..." groaned Ana, but it came out very softly. She felt like most of her energy left her. She was a shell of herself.

Scarlett lifted her chin and straighten her shoulders as she stared at Kate.

"I don't want any trouble. I liked those kids too, you know. And if Ana will accept me, I definitely won't have _you_ scare me away."

Kate gave her an unimpressed look.

"Ana's not in her right mind."

"Do you really think arguing with me is going to help this situation?"

"How do we know you didn't take them?"

"Don't you think I'd be with them, then?"

"I don't know! I just don't want you here! Ana, tell her to go!"

Ana rubbed her hands over her face. She just wanted silence. And if she had to pick between Scarlett staying or Kate being upset, the choice was obvious.

"I'm sorry, Scarlett," mumbled Ana.

"What... You're kicking me out?" scoffed Scarlett.

Ana shoulders slumped as she went back to her seat. She lifted her tea-cup, then set it back down.

"Go." Kate said.

Scarlett lingered by the front door. "Ana?"

Kate stepped in front of her.

"Don't talk to her."

"It'll just take a minute."

"She's doesn't have a minute!" Kate grabbed her arm and pushed her forward, towards the door.

"Let go of me - ow!"

Kate successfully put Scarlett outside then shut the door. She should have known it wasn't enough to get rid of her. Scarlett banged her fist against the door.

"Open the door!" Said the muffled voice from behind the door.

Kate sighed and dragged herself back to Ana.

"Sorry about that."

Ana just shook her head as she wiped her eyes with the sleeves of her shirt. She didn't feel like explaining to Kate that she didn't hate Scarlett anymore. She actually had a little soft spot for her.

 _Bam, bam, bam._

"I didn't want to fight!"

Kate rolled her eyes.

"Do you want me to get her to leave?"

Ana was about to respond when Scarlett said five words that made her nearly trip off her chair as she run to the door. She almost slammed into it because she was going so fast, then she struggled to unlock the door. It looked like a demon was chasing her with how fast she moving.

"What did you just say?" Ana asked, breathing heavily.

Scarlett seemed slightly surprised the door even opened, then she rolled her shoulders and put on a look that held a certain superiority in her eyes. It made Ana remember why she disliked her in the first place.

"What the hell did you just say?" Ana repeated.

"I said, I know where the twins are."

"Where are they?"

Scarlett sighed.

"Ana, I'm so sorry. I swear I didn't know what he was going to do. He only called me this morning, saying he wants me to buy plane tickets. I think he's trying to take them out of the country."

Ana covered her mouth to choke in a sob.

"Where are they?" Kate firmly interrupted.

"At his mother's house," replied Scarlett.

"Does he expect you to be there?"

Scarlett's shoulders slumped.

"No. He just wanted me to buy the tickets. I... I did think about getting them, but I came here instead. I'm so sorry, Ana."

Ana nodded, then went into the kitchen and grabbed the keys and her phone off the counter.

"What are you doing?" asked Kate.

"Texting Christian Ian's mom's address. He'll make it there before we do," replied Ana.

"You're going? What are you going to do?" said Scarlett.

"Whatever I have too." Ana repeated the words Christian told her earlier.

"Should I call the police again and tell them who it is?" Kate asked.

"No!" Scarlett yelled, "Ian could go to jail. He doesn't have custody, remember? This is kidnapping!"

"Well, he should have thought of that before he did this!"

"Do not call the police! Ana, tell her!"

Ana rubbed her temples. She wanted her ex to go away and stay away, but she also didn't want him to go to jail.

"Kate, call the police." She glanced at Scarlett. "I won't press any charges though, I just want to scare him."

The other two women nodded as Ana's phone beeped.

"Christian says he on his way. We should be too."

Kate held Ana's hand.

"If anything happens, I have your back."

Ana nodded.

"I know."

Scarlett stepped aside to let them walk out of the house.

"Can I come?"

Kate scowled. "No."

"It's fine," groaned Ana as she climbed into the driver's seat.

Kate frowned as she got into the passenger side and Scarlett got into the back seat. The tension was thick as blood the entire drive there.

* * *

Christian never answered a text so fast when he saw it was Ana. He was shocked she was up and about, let alone texting him, telling him that Ian was at his mother house with the twins. He told her he was on his way. He immediately changed directions and headed towards the address she sent. He wanted to talk to her more and have an real conversation, especially since she tended to be more opened on the phone, but he was speeding and even missing a few stop signs, so adding texting to that equation didn't seem to bright. He decided to wait. It'd be better seeing her in person when her face lit up once he got the twins back. And he was going to get them back. Christian frowned as he gripped the steering wheel tight. Just thinking about Maria and Emma being taken away in the middle of the night made his blood boil.

Ian's mother's house was more like a modern cabin. stretching with the "modern" part. It seemed like it was plucked straight out of a scary movie where teenagers go and end up getting chopped up by an axe wielding maniac. Christian drove a mile or so on the uneven dirt road to find the rustic place. At first, he wondered if he took a wrong turn somewhere, but then the house slowly came into view, slightly covered by the tree branches from the large trees that surrounded it. No wonder Ian brought them here. It was so hard to find and why the hell would anyone live here, let alone bring young kids here?

Christian didn't even turn off the car before he practically ripped his seat beat off and got out. He was fuming as he stormed up the makeshift stairs; logs. He knocked seven or eight times, finally getting fed up and was about to kick the door down when an older lady opened the door. She was homely looking, with glasses and a yellow, wool sweater. Her white and gray peppered hair was piled on top of her head in a huge bun, locked together with a hundred bobby pins, it seemed.

"Is Ian here?"

The woman blinked and nodded slowly.

"Ah, yes. He didn't say he had company?" She questioned as she eyed the stranger at her door.

Christian felt like pushing past the woman and going into the house, but decided against. She didn't deserve his wrath, Ian did.

"I need you to tell him to come outside."

Fear flashed across the woman's eyes.

"Is he in trouble?"

Christian narrowed his eyes. He didn't have time for a hundred questions. What if Ian seen his car and tried to sneak out the back?

"Ma'am, if you don't bring him out here, I will."

The lady's throat went dry so she licked her lips. Her son was never a saint, so she just hoped he didn't get himself in too much trouble.

"Alright. I'll send him right away." She left the door wide open as she walked deep into the house.

Christian faintly heard the old woman yell something upstairs then disappear into a room. He took a moment to peer inside the house. It looked nothing like the outside. While it was still dully colored with brown and maple furniture, it was clean and neat. Flowers in vases were set on tables, pictures with homemade frames were next to them, and a small TV sat in the middle of the room on a burgundy stand.

Footsteps stomped down the stairs and Ian came down. He froze by the bottom step as he locked eyes with Christian. The one, guilty look gave himself completely away, and Christian couldn't take it anymore.

"You son of a bitch," muttered Christian as he walked into the house. Quick as anything, he grabbed Ian by his collar and slammed him against the side of the stairs. "Where are they?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ian said with a smug smile.

"I won't ask you again. Where are you the girls?"

"You mean, _my_ daughters? You stole my wife and now you're -"

"You cheated on her, then you left her. Did you care about your kids when you did that? Because that sounds like a sorry piece of shit to me. Where the fuck are they?!"

"Fuck you!"

Christian pulled his fist back and punched him in the face. Ian's head snapped back against the bars on the stairs and he slumped to the floor, holding his head.

"Ah, you bastard!" He yelled as he raised to his feet and took a swing at Christian, which Christian easily ducked and punched him in his ribs.

Christian was about to hit him again when a small voice spoke.

"Christian?"

Emma stood in the hallway between the kitchen and the living room in her pajamas. She was oblivious to the fighting as she didn't see any of it, but she knew something was wrong and scrunched up her face in confusion.

"Are you and daddy being silly?"

Christian forced a smile until it actually turned into a real one. He missed them so much. Maria walked beside her sister, eating an apple. She dropped the apple when she see Christian.

"Christian!" She yelled out as she ran and jumped into his arms. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too," he chuckled. He looked down and realized Emma was tentatively hugging his leg. He shrugged. Well, it was a start.

Ian frowned as he watched the scene play out. They all heard a car drive up and the engine shut off.

"Who the hell..." Ian mumbled, but Christian knew exactly who it was even before the voices floated into the house from the open door.

"Maria, Emma, get over here now." Ian said firmly. They both looked disappointed, but they obeyed.

Christian gave Ian the coldest look possible as he slowly set Maria down so she could go to him. He wasn't going to make a scene in front of the kids and he figured Ian knew that as well. Christian glanced out the door again. Two could play at this game.

"Girls, mommy is just outside and she's been missing you so much. Don't you want to see her?" said Christian.

"Yes!" Emma beamed with excitement at this news.

"Mommy!" Maria yelled as she stopped her path to her father and ran out the door. Emma followed behind her slightly older sister outside.

"So you got tricks up your sleeve, huh?" hissed Ian. He was still holding his side.

"I should beat you to a pulp," Christian replied nonchalantly.

"Why don't you? Don't wanna hurt your hand?" Ian fake pouted. He was talking much braver than he felt.

Christian stepped forward and Ian stepped back.

"I won't because Maria and Emma shouldn't have to see their father like that. Even if he is a first class asshole."

Ian just scowled in response, so Christian continued.

"You should keep hiding out here. Or leave, I don't give a fuck. But if you even think about seeing those little girls, or Ana ever again, I will have not only have a retraining order plastered across your forehead, but you will be looking at jail time. I think you know the connections I have, so don't fucking try me. Understand?"

When Ian didn't answer fast enough, Christian shook him.

"Understand?!"

"Yes! I ... I understand."

Christian let him go.

"Good."

Outside, Ana was holding both her daughters as if they would turn into dust if she let them go. Kate was standing beside her with tears in her eyes, and Scarlett was awkwardly watching. She glanced at Christian when he walked out the house and gave a tiny wave.

"Hey, how's Ian?" Scarlett asked as she approached him.

Christian shrugged.

"As good as anyone in his position can be."

She visibly slumped.

"Oh."

"Did you let Ana know he was here?"

Scarlett nodded sadly.

"I feel like I betrayed him."

"You didn't."

"I didn't know what to do, you know? I never really liked Ana and I never _didn't_ like her, but when he took her children it... It felt wrong. I was supposed to get him a plane ticket."

"I'm glad you didn't," said Christian, offering a small smile. She returned the smile and let him get to his family.

"... And don't ever leave the house without my knowledge, okay?" Ana was telling the twins as they got into the car.

"Yes, mommy." They replied. "Can we get ice cream?

Ana laughed. "I think we can do that." She shut the back door and bumped into Christian when she turned around.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Ana felt another sob coming up her throat and she swallowed it down. She flung herself into him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I was so scared," she mumbled into his neck. Silent tears were falling down her cheeks. Christian held her, rubbing comforting circles on her back.

"Everything's fine now." Christian murmured.

"What if he does this again?"

"He won't."

Kate lingered by the other car door. "So, can we leave now, love birds? This place gives me the creeps."

Ana laughed as she pulled away from Christian and wiped her eyes. "Alright. Everyone ready?"

"I'm gonna stay here," Scarlett announced. "Charlotte will drive me back." Charlotte was Ian's mother.

"Are you sure?" Asked Ana.

Scarlett nodded. She watched how much Ana loved her kids and how much Christian loved Ana and how much Kate supported them. She didn't want to be a fourth wheel, making things weird for everybody.

"I'm sure."

* * *

They were soon on the road and Christian had offered to drive. Ana didn't find anything odd about it until after he dropped Kate off, he took a completely different street than the one to her house. She shrugged and didn't pay much attention. She was playing a game on her phone with Maria and Emma.

"We're here," Christian said as he parked the car.

"Oh, great, I'm so ti-" Ana stopped mid sentence as she glanced up from the phone. They were definitely not at her house. It was huge and beautiful. It wasn't a mansion, but it sure was close. She couldn't form a proper sentence as she stared at it. "C-Christian?"

"I was going to put off showing you, but after everything that's happened I don't want to waste another second not living with you. And..." He glanced back at the kids, who were not really listening because they were staring at the house in awe. "I wanna spend the rest of my life with you."

Ana was struggling to speak. She was overwhelmed with happiness and other feelings that were also on max. She looked like a fish out of water, but thankfully, it was Emma who spoke next.

"Can we live here?"

Christian glanced into the back seat and grinned.

"For as long as you like."

* * *

 **Hello there, this story has about two more chapters before coming to an end. I accept story requests, and I'm also up for collaborations if you're a fellow writer. Simply inbox me or leave your ideas in the comment section. Until next time, _Sincerely,_ The Metrist.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Previously on Out Of Vegas:** Ian kidnapped the kids (Maria and Emma), just to have them rightfully taken back from him.

Christian bought Ana a house.

 **Side notes:** Kate is engaged to Elliot.  
Christian disapproves of his mother's companions.

 **A couple of days after the kidnapping incident.**

* * *

Part - 12

* * *

" **Finishing Touches"**

"I can't believe this." Said Ana as she stared out the window at the movers in the front yard.

"I can't get either, like damn! This place is a freaking mansion." Kate agreed as she poured coffee into her and Ana's mug. "It's gonna take forever to bring all the furniture in."

Ana turned towards Kate, resting her palms against the counter.

"This feels so unreal. One day my world seems to be caving in on all side and the next day it's perfect and then Christian buys this house and I feel like I don't deserve it."

"If I hear you wallow in your pity one more time, I will drink your coffee."

Ana scoffed as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious. I can't help it."

"Why? Is it because you're getting a restraining order against Ian? Or because Christian wants to press charges?"

"No, I can honestly say I'm over Ian and that whole situation. It's a scar that will always be there, but it's healed well."

Kate made a pouty face.

"Aw, I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks."

"How'd you do it? Because we definitely don't ever want you going down that hole again."

"After he kidnapped Emma and Maria, I lost it. I figured out that even though he's their father, he's not their dad. All this time I was trying to choose between Christian and Ian because I was scared of what was best for my kids, but now I know and I feel so stupid because it was so obvious all along."

"Well, it took you long enough," replied Kate.

Ana rolled her eyes.

" _Of_ _course_ you'd say that."

"So why _are_ you feeling 'undeserving'?"

Ana took a long sip of her coffee before setting it on the counter.

"I haven't been the greatest to Christian. I hid so many things from him, including the twins, and I never wanted to make anything official. Having Ian in the picture wasn't a great mix either. And he's only been nice to me. And now this _house_ is _..."  
_  
"... Beautiful." Finished Kate. "Stop dreading on what you should have done and just be better from now on."

"Wow, that was actually good advice."

Kate shrugged.

"I try. So, have you thought of any baby names?" She asked as she winked at Ana's stomach.

"Gosh, no. Christian and I barely talked about this little one. Things have been pretty hectic to say the least." Ana frowned slightly. "Does that make us bad parents?"

"I guess when's your baby is old enough, you can ask them." Kate replied sarcastically.

"Alright," laughed Ana. "I get it."

"You know, If it's a girl you could name her Katherine."

"I'll make sure I never do that."

Kate held her heart in fake pain.

"Ouch. But on a serious note, are you excited? I mean... _Honestly?"  
_  
"I really am. I can't wait to have another child."

Just then, the twins ran into the house from the back yard in grass and dirt stained dresses, yelling over each other.

"Emma threw dirt on me!" Maria announced.

"She started it!"

"It got in my eye, mommy!"

"She tried to make me eat it!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Liar, liar, pants on fire!"

"I'm not lying!" Emma shrieked.

"Girls, stop it right now!" interjected Ana. "Go upstairs and clean yourselves up."

Maria and Emma mumbled "yes mom" and slowly trudged upstairs.

"Are you sure you can't wait?" Said Kate, grinning.

Ana rolled her eyes.

"Oh, stop it."

"You know, I was thinking about having a house-warming party here tonight. And by thinking of it, I told everybody we know to come here tonight for a house-warming."

"You what?"

"I said-"

"I heard what you said, but _what_?"

"What? It'll be fun. Relax. I know all the fun hasn't been sucked out of you yet."

"Don't you think we need some time to ourselves after what happened? Does Christian even know about this?"

"Uhm, no and no. But Elliot is gonna tell him."

"Wha- Where are they anyway?"

"Getting themselves tuxedos for the wedding."

"Right," said Ana as if just remembering this. "Wow, you're really getting married."

Kate grinned.

"I am. And your kids are gonna be the best flower girls."

Ana laughed. "You're just buttering me up so I don't get mad about the house-warming thing."

Kate shrugged, pretending to be innocent.

" _Maybe_ , maybe not."

* * *

"I feel like a stranger at my own party," Ana stated as she put her hair into a pony tail. She had been sweating from setting things up and getting the twins dressed, and as usual, forgot to do her hair. It was thick and messy, falling slightly over her shoulders and getting into things it shouldn't be - like the cheese platter.

Kate was hanging gold lights outside in the back yard with Elliot's help when she heard Ana's statement through the screen door that lead to the kitchen.

"You can stop helping get things ready and just enjoy yourself. It's still early, only a few people are here now. You can handle that," said Kate.

Ana rolled her eyes as she set down the plate of mini sandwiches on a table. Kate was right. Besides Carla, Elliot, Christian, and their new neighbors, only a few people had showed up so far and it was going to be a lot of people there before the night was over. _It'll be good to_ _socialize_ _with the neighbors,_ Ana thought to herself as she inhaled deeply before walking over to them.

Within the next 30 minutes the living room, kitchen, and back yard was full of people and Ana had heard more congratulations and learned more casserole recipes than she ever thought possible.

Ella had finally walked through the door a few moments later, and Ana greeted her first, smiling genuinely for one of the first times that night.

"Hi, I'm so glad you came."

"Oh, darling, this is such a lovely place. You picked out the furniture?"

Ana shrugged modestly.

"Mostly."

Ella nodded.

"It's nice. Every home needs a feminine touch."

"Thank you. Do you need anything? Water, wine?"

"Wine... Something you'll be staying away from." Ella eyed Ana's stomach with a soft smile.

"Oh," laughed Ana. "Yeah."

"Seeing you is taking me down memory lane. Except I didn't have a thing when I was pregnant. Not even a damn parent to yell at me for getting knocked up so young," Ella chuckled to herself, remembering her 9 month adventure in a split second. "But you're glowing. I believe people call it the pregnancy glow these days."

"It's probably just sweat."

Ella smiled as Ana poured her a glass of wine.

"Oh, I know a glow when I see one. You have good friends, family... Christian."

"Did Christian have that? Friends, family... Why doesn't he talk about his father?" asked Ana. She'd been trying to sneak that question in since she'd meet Ella, and it sounded way more subtle in her head.

"He's dead."

Ana's mouth went dry and she desperately searched for spit to form again.

"I-I...uhm, you were talking about family and I.. I'm sorry."

Ella broke out into a slow smile.

"It's quite alright, dear. Remembered when I told you about my boss pushing me down the stairs?"

"When you were pregnant and lost your first child," whispered Ana.

Ella nodded.

"Well, 'boss' was just another word for pimp, and my pimp happened to be my boyfriend. When I got pregnant again I ran away from him in fear of him hurting me and that I'd lose another baby. Of course I had nothing, so in three weeks I went back to him." Ella scoffed, "I was weak back then."

Ana remained quiet as Ella continued.

"I didn't know what I was gonna say or how he would react, but I remember being so scared yet so in need of money and a home." She paused. "I found him hanging in the closet of a dusty hotel room, drugs everywhere and the room smelling like piss. Do you know how I felt, Ana?"

Ana slowly shook her head, hanging onto every sentence.

Ella carefully formed one word; "Relieved." She casually took another long sip of wine. "Are you still a teacher?"

Ana blinked, trying to process how calmly Ella managed to effortlessly switch the conversation as if they were talking about flowers and not her child's father's death.

"Uhm, I'm resigning. I wanna be a full-time mom for a while, then I'm gonna work again."

"Oh? Any ideas?"

Ana squirmed uncomfortably.

"Not really."

"You can work with The Grey's incorp. You'd be a great member of the team. Whenever you're ready, of course."

"Ella, that's so nice. I don't know what to say."

"Just tell me where the twins are and that'll be good enough."

Ana smiled.

"Upstairs watching TV."

Ella gently squeezed Ana's arm as she walked past her to go upstairs. Ana soon found herself bombarded by fake congratulations and unfamiliar faces that she didn't care to know. She wasn't about to listen to anymore casserole recipes by any more moms either. She glanced around the crowd, finding Kate chatting away to multiple people, being her normal friendly and charming self. Carla was in the back yard eating something that was barbecued as she told others about a story that she would probably get embarrassed by if sober. Elliot was drinking and talking to a few guys about something Ana couldn't nor wanted to hear. But she saw no sign of Christian so she decided to go in to the library in their house. It was still downstairs, but you had to walk down a hall and through a door to get to it. The library was calm, a full 360 from the laughter and chatter outside.

The collection of books was very impressive. Everything from Tolstoy to Jane Austen. There were also many children's books and scientific journals and plays and poetry.

Ana was excited to roam around the stacks of the vast, dark library, enjoying the peace and quiet and solitude. She ran her fingers along a shelf full of encyclopedias, biting her lip and closing her eyes to listen to the sound of her finger tips sliding against the was the perfect escape.

She heard footsteps.

Ana stilled, her body tensing, but she did not open her eyes, or turn around. She knew those footsteps. They were Christian's. His unhurried gait was unmistakable. And the intent in those foot falls sparked instant arousal in her. She could feel his eyes on her, and the grip of a deep, intense desire making her abdomen tighten as a result.

Christian had headed straight for the library once he'd scoped out the party with no sign of Ana. He knew this was where she would have gone off too.

He was hard as sin by the time he reached the large, darkened space. His eyes roved all over the room in search of her. He walked through the stacks, his erection intensifying and his breath growing shallow with every step, until finally he spotted her running her elegant fingers along a shelf of encyclopedias. He stood still for a moment, completely mesmerized by the sight of her gorgeous body draped in that silky, flowing dress. Unable to wait any longer to be near her, Christian sauntered toward her in the dark, never taking his eyes off of her.

She froze, but didn't turn around. She knew he was there. She was waiting for him. He finally made it to the shelf where she stood and pressed himself into her without hesitation, exhaling through his nostrils.

Christian's breath made Ana's skin tingle. The weight of his body and his unyielding erection pressing into her backside made her wet.

He raised his arms and held onto the shelf, where her hand was still touching one of the books. Christian kissed her neck, his juicy lips leaving steamy little shots of electricity along her skin.

"Hey…" he whispered throaty into her ear, tantalizing her with the want in his voice alone. And _gosh_ , his cock felt good against her ass.

"Christian," She answered softly, arching her back into him and gasping as he resumed kissing her neck.

He pushed his hips forward, grinding into her slowly, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt his length stiffening even further for the feel of her ass. _Fuck_ , he needed to be inside her so bad it hurt. The alcohol he'd consumed made him bold, considering a room full of people (including family and friends) were just two rooms away, but it drove him forward and made him even more excited.

He turned her around and pressed her back into the shelf, bending his knees and sliding his hands along her silky-soft thighs under the dress to lift her from the floor. He wanted her legs around him, but he wasn't going to fuck her just yet. He had to get something straight first. For good. Forever.

"I meant it when I said I wanted to live the rest of my life with you."

Ana felt her sex melt through her panties when Christian turned her around, exposing her to the full intensity of the fire in his gray eyes. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him, shuddering as he rolled his hips into her. She felt his cock pushing the fabric of his pants of its limits, seeking her exquisite heat, pressing hard against her inner thigh. He gripped her by the ass in one strong hand, his other arm wrapping around her waist to hold her steady against the shelf.

"Anastasia... Will you marry me? ... Again." He breathed, his deep voice sounding like honey in her ears and the faintest of smiles playing on his lips.

Ana melted again, starting to drip for him as he stared into her soul. She nodded her head slowly, blinking back tears. "Yes," she whispered back.

He leaned closer, kissing her full, sweet lips over and over, desperately. She tasted like sweet apple cider because she had stayed away from the wine. It only made him harder. "I _need_ you..."

"You _got_ me," Ana said sweetly, kissing him back as he started to grind himself into her, overwhelmed with need. They both were. There was some kind of spell on them in here, temporarily shrouded from prying eyes and urgent distractions. Christian looked so good tonight. She loved everything about him, his flaws included.

He kissed her fiercely, his tongue, thick and strong, diving into her mouth to claim hers. She wrapped her arms around him as suddenly he whipped her away from the shelf, carrying her blindly through the stacks, back out into the main space peppered with reading tables and chairs wrapped in red velvet. He stopped kissing her just long enough to watch where he was going. Ana stared at his handsome face, giggling slightly at the eagerness on it. Finally Christian spotted a nearby table and sat her down on it. He pulled a chair out and pushed it aside so he could settle in between her legs before claiming her mouth again possessively.

She ran her hands through his hair, her fingernails making him tingle from his scalp to his balls, and helped him pull off his jacket. All the while their tongues danced, and Christian continued to grind his hips into her center, so hard for her that he _ached_. He broke their kiss, tossing his jacket aside and bending to press his plump lips to her neck.

Ana let her head fall back, bracing herself on the table, as Christian tongued his way to the strap of her dress. He gently dragged his teeth along her skin, making her pussy pulse and quiver, until the strap fell off her shoulder. Then he tilted his head in the other direction and did the same to the other strap. " _Mmm_ _..…_ " she breathed, widening her legs and arching her back to rub herself along his bulging erection. It was begging for her, straining for escape.

Christian grunted and bucked into her hard, making her gasp, before lifting his head to concentrate on freeing her lovely breasts from the top of the dress. He used his fingers to push the fabric aside, exposing her perky nipples. He lowered his head again to lick one of her nipples into his mouth.

Ana buckled and squirmed in his firm grip as Christian's scorching, silky-wet tongue rolled her nipple around in his steamy mouth over and over again with such finesse that it made her swoon. Then he proceeded to take turns sucking on her breasts slowly, his plump lips feather-soft, his hot tongue dancing with each nipple indulgently. He took his time, his grip around her waist never loosening, making Ana a sopping wet mess. Her pussy throbbed and her breath went shallow. She clawed at his back and the thick hair at the nape of his neck, her entire body fine-tuned to the exquisite torture of his mouth.

Until with one last, agonizing pull of her nipple between his lips, he let her go with a quiet 'pop'.

His eyes rose to hers, and they were like the smoke rising from the fire.

Christian stood upright, pressing himself into her again, his lips resting against hers. He kissed her deeply, sucking on her tongue now. Then he paused, staring at her as though he was just discovering her again.

"Take off your panties." He grunted roughly against her mouth. He didn't have to say anything else.

He held her under his gaze until she nodded slowly, then he let her go and stepped back, watching.

Ana slipped off the table and reached under her dress, her eyes never leaving his. Christian rolled up his sleeves, feeling his dick jump at the sight of her soaked panties sliding down her legs at his behest. She let them fall and kicked them off as Christian grabbed the chair he'd shoved aside to pull up to the table. Ana got on top again, her skin burning up and her pussy practically buzzing with anticipation.

Christian sat down before her, kissing her neck, breasts, and still clothed stomach as he went. He lifted her dress up, taking hold of her thighs to pull her forward, causing her to lean back and spread her legs for him.

He paused to take in the enticing sight of her sex, glistening with her need for him, her lips so smooth and slick, her clit a shiny pink pearl peeking out at him, throbbing for him. He licked his own lips and leaned forward, breathing on her reverently as he made contact.

"Oh _, gosh…!_ " Ana groaned, arching her back and grabbing at his hair when she felt his steaming hot tongue rake her from the bottom of her pussy to the top of her clit. He lingered there to play with it, making quick, hard circles that drove her crazy inside. He sucked, and she whimpered, and he gripped her thighs harder as her fingers wound themselves through his thick hair.

Christian found her so juicy and tender. He feasted on her without mercy, pulling her ever closer to his face, licking her like an ice cream cone on a hot summer day. He went on and on, relentlessly stimulating her clit and driving his hot tongue into her center until she couldn't take any more.

Ana repeated his name, hissing out of her mind with pleasure.

His name sounded like a prayer floating down to him. Christian smiled against her clit and growled, licking and sucking at her full force, until she came tumbling to pieces against his face. He kept on like a mad dog, causing fierce spasms to rip through her body. She bit her lip hard to keep from screaming, she was coming so hard with Christian's mouth and tongue sliding around her clit in a whirlwind, until finally, he gave it one last, lingering suck that made her shudder.

He slowed down to a snail's pace, but did not stop circling his lips around her clit, his eyes closed as though he was in a trance.

When Ana finally came down from her orgasm, she gently rubbed her thigh against his pleasantly scratchy chin to get his attention. Their gazes met, her light blue eyes hooded by her lashes and his dark gray ones bloomed with insatiable lust. Christian slowly stood upright and kissed her hard. She tasted herself on him; she was all over his face. It only made her kiss him more intensely, because now she needed to feel him inside her - desperately.

"Sit," she whispered when they came up for breath. He arched an eyebrow at her, but did as she asked, his hands sliding reluctantly down her thighs. She was dripping and he was so hard that she could see his bulge through his black jeans as clear as day in the dim light.

Finally, Christian sat down, gazing up at her, his lust-filled eyes shining. Ana slowly closed her legs, closing off his view of the results of his efforts. He very nearly pouted, but he became preoccupied by her petite, yet nimble body rising from the table and advancing on him.

Christian was so handsome, sitting there, hard as steel, jaw clenched, slight stubble glistening with the aftermath of her come, watching her. Ana lifted her dress and straddled him, shivering at the feel of his strong thighs underneath her slick, heated ones. She wiped his face for him indulgently, all the while rolling her hips against him, rubbing her sex along his bulge, teasing him. He sighed long and hard, leaning forward impatiently, grabbing her ass, and kissed her again possessively.

Ana scrambled to undo his belt as their tongues danced, and he smiled against her mouth, ready for her. Finally, she freed him, and he groaned, grinding himself into her smooth, cool hand. He was drenched in pre-come, and she wasted no time stroking him from his head to his partly exposed balls, lubricating him. Her hand felt so good on him that he had to crush his eyes shut and lean back in the chair. Ana stroked him faster than she stopped, lifted herself, and began to take him inside her.

 _He felt so good..._ his hard length twitched and pulsed as she lowered herself onto him slowly. For Christian, it was almost torture, of the finest kind of course. He was so hard and thick, and she was so tight, she had to take her time in this position, and he was not complaining. They both exhaled with simultaneous ecstasy as she finally took all of him inside, leaning forward to swallow his throaty moan with a fierce kiss. Ana began to ride him, periodically rocking into him with the force of her kisses.

He was thick, hot, and solid as a steel rod ramming into her, hitting her deep inside with each stroke. He was losing himself in the feel of her tight walls pulling and tugging at him, her slick thighs slapping into him, her soft breasts brushing against his lips. The flesh of her glorious rump bounced and vibrated in his hands and on his dick, making each thrust of himself inside her feel ten times as intense.

"D _amn_ , Ana..." he rasped, clutching at her, enraptured. She fucked him with relentless fervor, enveloping him like a slippery glove, bouncing against him, the sway of her hips putting a spell on him. He was gonna come soon, but he wanted to make it last as long as possible. Christian lifted his head and lapped at her breasts, sucking one into his mouth as he plunged himself into her over and over. Each thrust rendered him powerless to stop his looming release, and soon he had to let go of her breast to gaze up into her face.

He needed to come inside her. She felt so good, and she was so beautiful, and she was all his - alone in the huge, dimly lit library, surrounded by stacks of old love stories, literature, more. Ana understood exactly what he needed, gazing into his eyes.

Christian gripped her hard, his fingers digging into her skin, thrusting full throttle, making the chair creak in the relative quiet.

"I love you." He rasped suddenly, staring at her like she was the sun. " _Fuck, I_ love you, I love you, _I love you_..." He couldn't stop. He was gonna come and the words alone were a reverent mantra, egging on his release, clouding his mind, filling his entire body. His abdomen tensed. He was almost there.

"I love you, too Christian," she moaned, on the verge of coming again herself, kissing his face. He let go of her ass (which was still bouncing on his shaft almost maniacal) with one hand to reach down and massage her clit so they might come together. She loved how well he knew her body, how close and in sync they had become since they started this. It drove Ana over the edge, and she began to quake around him.

That was all he needed. Finally, Christian came. Hard.

He buckled over with her, burying his face in her neck as his seed gushed out of him in intense swells. The waves were so intense that they forced him to thrust into her a few more times as he rode them out.

Ana felt him filling her, clinging to him passionately, reveling in the feel of his strong grip on her flesh.

They rode each other down slowly, folded up in each other like magnets. When he lifted his head to gaze at her again, his body finally relaxed, his expression hazy but sated, he couldn't help but smile.

Ana smiled back. "You think they're missing us yet?"

"I don't care" he responded coolly, toeing the line of drunkenness, taking another kiss and causing Ana to giggle. "I'm so lucky you're my wife," Christian mumbled into Ana's hair as he kissed the top of her head.

* * *

The house-warming party started to thin out as it got late and soon every guest was gone besides Kate, Elliot, and Ella.

"Aren't you happy we did this now?" Kate asked Ana.

"Yeah, it was fun."

"I mean, I couldn't find you for an hour, but I'm sure you were still having fun..."

Ana blushed.

"I'm gonna make sure the kids are sleeping."

"Smooth subject change," Kate said as a tipsy Elliot appeared by her side, resting his arm over her shoulder. "Wow, did you save any drinks for anybody else?" She added sarcastically.

Elliot gave a shrug and a mumble in reply.

"Do you two need a ride?" Ella asked.

"No, I'm driving," said Kate. "I only had _one_ glass of wine because I'm a responsible adult." She side eyed Elliot, who was now leaning against her.

"I'm not that drunk," he said as Kate took the keys out of his jacket pocket.

"Sure you aren't," replied Kate sarcastically. "Bye Miss Grey. Bye Christian. Tell Ana goodnight for us."

"Will do." replied Ella as Christian let them out of the house.

"I should be getting home too," she announced.

" _Straight_ home?" Christian strained.

Ella rolled her eyes at the audacity she raised her son to have.

"I can't live in the past forever, you know."

Christian ignored that statement.

"I'll drive you home."

Ella shook her head.

"I'm fine. You don't need to babysit me."

"Is asshole #87 coming to pick you up?" Said Christian.

Ella raised her eyebrows.

"You wouldn't be happy with any man I date, would you?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked dryly.

Ella gave an unimpressed look.

Christian sighed exgaggeratedly.

"Okay. _And_?"

" _And_ I'd like to know exactly why you don't like anybody I do."

"Why are you bringing this up now?" Asked Christian bitterly as he glanced towards the steps. He silently hoped Ana would be coming back down the stairs.

"Because it should have been addressed sooner."

Christian frowned.

"You have shitty taste in men and I don't want you're heart to get broken. I... I can't watch you get hurt again, like I did so many times before."

This was the most they ever talked about his Ella's relationships and she could tell it was hard for him to do this, as they were both closed off people and he never had a steady father figure in his life.

"Well, I can't change my taste in men, but you don't have to worry about that for a while, because I have 2 grandchildren and 1 on the way. I think I'm gonna be busy."

"...So, you _actually_ don't need me to drive you home?"

Ella chortled.

"No, I came here by myself."

Christian shook his head as he smirked.

"Good to know."

Ana came back trotting down the steps, little did they know she had been listening.

"Hey," she said gently, treading the waters.

Ella turned to her first with a small smile.

"Kate just went home and I think I'm gonna do the same. Have a nice night dear."

Ana hugged Ella goodnight then she and Christian watched her leave.

After cleaning up some of the mess from the party in the kitchen, Ana thought to bring up something.

"You and your mom were... Bonding?"

Christian frowned.

"You heard that?"

"I heard enough."

He shrugged.

"I guess I'm possessive at times."

"Yeah," Ana agreed.

"My mom and I been through a lot though. Her struggles made me _never_ want kids. That's why I freaked out when I found out you had two."

Ana gulped hard and instinctively placed her hand over her stomach. _He's politely telling me he doesn't want the baby,_ was the only thing she could think of and hot tears threaten behind her eyes.

Christian noticed the change in her demeanor and quickly rushed to her side.

"Oh _gosh_ no. Anastasia, look at me," he tilted her chin up. "I want you," he kissed her. "And this one," he put his hand on top of her hand that covered her belly. "And those two," he looked upstairs, referring to Maria and Emma. "And any other ones in the future."

Ana was smiling at this point, but she let the tears fall anyway, giggling as she wiped them away.

Christian kissed her forehead as they interlocked fingers, standing blissfully in the middle if their kitchen, completely content with what was to come.

"We have a few long months ahead of us," Ana teased, making Christian chuckle.

 **The End**

Finally! I have other stories in the works and others to update, so watch out for those! Goodbye for now lovelies.


End file.
